Die Wahrheit
by Dark-Tasha
Summary: Lord Voldemort wurde von Harry Potter besiegt. Nun müssen sich seine treusten Anhänger verantworten. Und gerade einen will man bluten sehen: Severus Snape! Doch Prozesse fördern so manche Wahrheit zu Tage...
1. Der Prozess beginnt

**Der Beginn des Prozesses  
**

„Endlich! Heute ist der Prozess."

Zufrieden sah Harry Potter seine Freunde Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger an. Die Tatsache, dass sich heute alle verhafteten Todesser – einschließlich seines verhassten Ex-Lehrers Severus Snape – vor dem höchsten Zauberergericht verantworten mussten, erfüllte ihn zugegebenermaßen mit einer genugtuerischen Freude.

„Ja."

Hermine nickte nur, während sie versuchte, sich und den beiden Jungs einen Weg durch die Menge zu bahnen, die sich vor dem Eingang des Gerichtssaals drängte.

„Hey! Harry, Ron, Hermine!"

Sie sahen Rons Vater Arthur Weasley an einem kleinen Nebeneingang stehen. Dieser sah sich hastig um und winkte sie zu sich. Die drei folgten ihm und wurden von ihm auf eine der Extratribünen geführt, von der man einen perfekten Blick hatte.

„Super, hier sitzen wir echt ideal!", freute sich Ron und setzte sich mit Harry in die erste Reihe, während sich die Masse ins Parterre drängte.

„Wir sind hier nicht im Kino.", flüsterte Hermine und setzte sich zu den übrigen Erwachsenen, die nachdenklicher aussahen.

Lupin, Moody, Tonks, McGonagall und die anderen Lehrer befanden sich neben der Weasley-Familie noch auf der Tribüne. Obwohl sich auf der Anklageliste der Hauptverbrecher heute etwa 20 Leute befanden, kam es den Anwesenden auf dieser Tribüne doch nur auf einen an: Severus Snape, der Mörder Albus Dumbledores. Bis zum Ende hatten die Erwachsenen – zum Unverständnis von Harry – nicht glauben wollen, dass Snape wirklich auf der anderen Seite stand.

‚Aber jetzt steht es ja fest und heute kriegt er alles zurück.', dachte der-Junge-der-lebt zufrieden, doch seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als die Menge unten in Aufregung ausbrach.

Unter Bewachung von einem ganzen Aufgebot von Auroren wurden die 20 Angeklagten in schweren Ketten hereingeführt. Die meisten sahen sich hektisch um, man sah ihnen an, dass sie nicht abschätzen konnten, was auf sie zukam. Nur einer nicht: der letzte Hereingeführte, Severus Snape. Er sah strikt geradeaus, missachtete die Leute, die verschmähenden Rufe, die ganze Hetze um ihn herum. Die Wächter führten die Delinquenten auf die Empore vor dem Gericht und sperrten jeden in einen einzelnen kleinen Käfig, der auf Halshöhe der Inhaftierten nach innen gerichtete Stahlstacheln hatte.

„Das Gericht eröffnet die Verhandlung.", erhob der Vorsitzende die Stimme. „Die hier Vorgeführten werden der Verschwörung mit dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf und der Organisation dieses illegalen Bundes beschuldigt. Möchte sich einer der Angeklagten dazu äußern."

Narcissa Malfoy und ein paar andere Frauen kauerten sich einfach nur zusammen und schluchzten. Die Augen ihres Mannes, ihrer Schwester Bellatrix und der übrigen Todesser huschten weiterhin hektisch durch den Raum. Nur Severus Snape lächelte den Vorsitzenden höhnisch an.

„Was passt Ihnen denn besser in Ihre Urteilsbegründung?", konterte er sicher.

Überrascht sahen die Richter ihn an.

„Wie meinen?"

Snape lachte kurz trocken auf.

„Herr Vorsitzender, wem wollen Sie hier etwas vormachen? Der Nation? Uns? Oder Sich selbst?"

Das aufgeregte Nach-Luft-Schnappen, das den Raum daraufhin erfüllte, ignorierte er und sprach unbeirrt weiter:

„Tun Sie nicht so empört. Wir alle wissen doch, dass das Urteil über uns schon spätestens mit unserer Verhaftung gesprochen wurde. Alles, was jetzt folgt, ist lediglich die farbenprächtige Ausschmückung Ihrer Urteilsbegründung. Also, was darf es sein? Die geläuterten, auf den Knien rutschenden Opportunisten, die versuchen, sich rauszureden? Oder die stolz zu ihren Taten stehenden Verbrecher? Wie hätten Sie's denn gerne?"

„Wollen Sie das Gericht hier als Farce bezeichnen?", empörte sich der Vorsitzende.

„Nein," antwortete Snape, „ich will das nicht, ich tue das: Diese ganze Verhandlung ist eine Farce."

Aufgeregte Rufe erfüllten den Raum, denen der Vorsitzenden auch mit seinem Hammer und der magisch verstärkten Stimme nicht Herr wurde.

„Das Gericht unterbricht die Verhandlung!", rief er schließlich.

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes fuhren die Käfige in den Boden, bis sich über ihnen der Boden wieder schließen konnte. Mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Entsetzen drängten sich die Leute nun wieder aus dem Saal. Auch das Gericht verließ den Saal.

„Ich glaub's nicht!", empörte sich Harry Potter. „Was erlaubt sich Snape eigentlich?"

„Nun, was hat er zu verlieren?", murmelte Lupin hinter ihm.

Bevor Harry darauf jedoch einsteigen konnte, kam eine rothaarige Frau, die etwa in Tonks' Alter war, auf sie zu.

„Mad-Eye, Tonks! Da seid ihr ja!"

„Sandra!", grüßte Tonks die Frau. „Was gibt es? Du bist ja so aufgeregt!"

Kurz verbeugte sich die Angesprochene in Richtung der anderen Anwesenden.

„Sandra Allen, ich bin in der gleichen Abteilung wie Mad-Eye und Tonks beschäftigt."

Dann wandte sie sich an ihre Kollegen.

„Wir sind ja bis eben noch damit beschäftigt gewesen, das Büro des verstorbenen Direktors Albus Dumbledores zu durchsuchen."

Moody nickte.

„Ich weiß. Aber das haben wir doch seit seinem Tod fast dauerhaft getan und nichts Verwendbares gefunden."

„Bis jetzt!", korrigierte Sandra Allen.

Auf die entgeisterten Blicke reichte sie Moody ein zusammengefaltetes Stück Pergament.

„Bei einem unglaublich gut versteckten Denkarium.", erklärte sie.

„Mad-Eye?", fragte Lupin auf dessen ungläubiges, langsames Kopfschütteln.

„Das muss zum Gericht.", antwortete der alte Auror nur.

Sandra nickte.

„Das Denkarium wird bereits dorthin gebracht."


	2. Der ominöse Brief

Ohne auf die immer wieder wiederholten Fragen zu antworten, legten Moody und die übrigen Erwachsenen, von denen einige einen Blick auf das Pergament hatten werfen können, den Weg zum Büro des Gerichts zurück.

„Was stand denn da nun?", versuchte es Harry kurz vor der Tür noch ein letztes Mal.

Es wurmte ihn, dass ihm niemand was sagen wollte. Als er hinter Lupin in den Raum schlüpfen wollte, hielt Hermine ihn am Ellenbogen fest.

„Harry! Das ist Ermittlung, das geht uns doch nichts an."

„Er hat Dumbledore umgebracht.", gab Harry patzig zurück. „Ich war dabei, ich hab's gesehen. Ich will wissen, was da los war!"

Ohne sich weiter um Hermines Einwände zu kümmern, betrat er das Büro. Wie zwei willenlose Schatten huschten aber auch noch Ron und Hermine herein, bevor die Tür ins Schloss fiel.

„Mr Moody?", wandte sich der vorsitzende Richter an Mad-Eye. „Sie haben den Fund Ihrer Kollegen bereits studiert?"

„Die Nachricht ja.", nickte Moody.

„Und was denken Sie darüber?"

„Wenn ich darauf antworten darf," mischte sich Sandra Allen ein und setzte fort, als der Richter zustimmend nickte, „der Text weist darauf hin, dass dieser Fund für das Verfahren wichtig sein könnte. Doch er ist ziemlich kryptisch gehalten und vermutlich kaum verständlich ohne den Inhalt des Denkariums."

„Das sehe ich auch so.", stimmte Moody zu. „Haben Sie schon einen Blick hineingeworfen?"

„Zu unserem Bedauern nicht.", antwortete der Richter. „Die Spezialisten vermuten, dass es zusätzlich mit einem Bann, einer Art Passwort, gesichert ist. Wir kommen nicht an den Inhalt heran."

„Und was soll jetzt geschehen?", fragte Lupin. „Ist es nun wertlos?"

„Nein, das nicht."

Der Richter schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie gesagt, unsere Spezialisten arbeiten daran. Wir werden den Prozess gleich fortsetzen. Ich denke, dass sich die Menge beruhigt haben wird."

„Sie sollten aber auf einiges gefasst sein.", warnte nun Prof. McGonagall. „So wie ich Severus einschätze, wird er seine verbalen Angriffe auf das Gericht und alle anderen Beteiligten keineswegs einstellen. Er glaubt, nichts mehr zu verlieren zu haben und so wird er sich auch aufführen."

„Darüber sind wir uns im Klaren, Professor McGonagall," versuchte der Richter sie zu beschwichtigen, „und nach dieser ersten Demonstration wissen wir ja, was auf uns zukommen wird. Ich möchte Sie dann alle zurück in den Saal bitten, wir werden gleich weitermachen."

Gerade als sich die Gruppe der Tür zuwandte, fiel dem Richter noch ein:

„Ach, Mr Moody, ich hätte gerne das Pergament. Es ist eventuell ein wichtiges Beweisstück."

„Natürlich."

Moody übergab dem Richter das Pergament und schob dann die drei reingeschmuggelten Jugendlichen aus dem Raum.

„Was war das denn nun?", versuchte es Harry erneut und hielt zur Verdeutlichung Moody am Ärmel fest.

„Das werden wir gleich im Saal hören.", antwortete der alte Auror schroff. „Solange das Denkarium nicht geknackt ist, wird es kaum etwas bringen."

Sein warnender Blick in die Runde der Erwachsenen war eindeutig als Verbot, weiter über dieses Thema zu reden, zu deuten. Zurück im Saal hatten sie gerade ihre Plätze auf der Tribüne eingenommen, als unten auch die anderen Leute in den Saal gelassen wurden. Als nächstes marschierte die Wächtergarde auf, bevor man die Käfige der Gefangenen wieder aus dem Boden fuhr. Es schien sich jedoch nicht viel verändert zu haben, wenn man davon absah, dass die Frauen noch verängstigter aussahen als vorher. Doch gerade das Thema der Unterbrechung – Severus Snape – wirkte völlig unberührt. Auch den Eintritt des Gerichts würdigte er keines Blickes.

„Bitte nehmen Sie Platz.", bat der Richter die anwesenden Zuschauer, bevor er sich an den einzig gesprächigen Angeklagten wandte. „Professor Snape, aus Ihren Aussagen vor der Unterbrechung entnehme ich, dass Sie Sich äußern möchten."

„Ich wüsste nicht wozu.", gab Snape in seinem weiterhin überheblichen Tonfall zurück und musterte die Wand neben dem Richtertisch.

„Nun, vielleicht zu diesem Schriftstück. Es wurde im ehemaligen Büro von Albus Dumbledore gefunden."

Als Snape ein leichtes Zucken durch die Gesichtszüge fuhr, begann der Richter vorzulesen:

„Lieber Albus,

wenn dieser ganze Krieg vorbei ist, werde ich höchstwahrscheinlich nicht mehr leben. Trotzdem möchte ich dich nicht ohne die Wahrheit zurücklassen. Ich weiß nicht, ob du mir je verzeihen kannst, dass ich dich während unserer ganzen Zeit in solch einem wichtigen Punkt angelogen habe, aber vielleicht kannst du es verstehen, wenn ich dir sage: Ich hatte keine andere Wahl, ich musste es tun!

Für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass ich diesen Krieg tatsächlich überleben sollte, werde ich dir Rede und Antwort stehen, auch wenn ich durchaus Angst davor habe.

Wie auch immer es sein wird, bitte glaub mir: Es war zum Besten aller.

Auf eine Zukunft in unserem Sinne,

dein Severus."

Langsam faltete der Richter das Pergament zusammen und sah dann auf Snape hinunter, der nun doch schon etwas angespannter schien.

„Nun, Professor, dann erklären Sie mal."

„Warum sollte ich?", konterte dieser und funkelte den Richter drohend an. „Wie Sie selber verlesen haben, versprach ich, DUMBLEDORE Rede und Antwort zu stehen – und nicht Ihnen."

„Dafür, dass Sie dies nicht mehr verwirklichen können, haben Sie selbst gesorgt. Aber wir haben andere Möglichkeiten: Unsere Spezialisten sind dabei, das daneben gefundene Denkarium zu knacken. Dann finden wir es ohnehin heraus."

„Dann brauchen Sie meine Antwort ja nicht."

Abwehrend verschränkte Snape die Arme vor der Brust.

„Also zu einem anderen Thema."

Der bislang stille Ankläger setzte sich aufrecht hin und nahm Snape ins Visier.

„Sie sind ein halbblütig geborener Zauberer. Woher ihr Hass auf Muggel?"

„Es ist Ihr Job, das rauszufinden, wenn ich mich nicht ganz täusche."

„Lag es an Ihrem Vater? Er war doch Muggel, nicht wahr?"

„Lassen Sie meinen Vater aus dem Spiel oder Sie werden mich kennen lernen!", fauchte Snape und schoss in einer ruckartigen Bewegung bis auf wenige Millimeter an die Stacheln heran.

Überrascht sahen sowohl der Ankläger als auch der Richter Snape an.

„Soll das eine Drohung sein, Professor?", fragte der Ankläger.

„Lassen Sie es drauf ankommen!", antwortete Snape und hatte dabei einen mehr als nur aggressiven Blick in den Augen.

„Wie war das Verhältnis zu Ihrem Vater?", fragte ein beisitzender Richter, um die aggressive Stimmung abzumildern.

„Mein Vater geht Sie nichts an. Das sagte ich bereits."

Weiterhin mit dem musternden Blick einer Raubkatze zog sich Snape wieder von den Gittern zurück und presste die Lippen aufeinander.

„So kommen wir nicht weiter.", beschloss der Richter. „Da sich, wie zuvor erklärt keiner der anderen Angeklagten äußern will, wird nach Beschluss am Tisch – den Angeklagten zu 12 betreffend – eine Maßnahme nach §62 der Prozessordnung angeordnet. Bis zu dessen Ergebnis wird die Verhandlung vertagt."

Das Gericht erhob sich und verließ den Saal, die Käfige wurden wieder in den Boden gefahren, während die Leute unter unzufriedenem Murren aus dem Verhandlungssaal strömten.

„Was heißt das?", fragte Harry.

„§62 besagt, dass ein psychologisches Gutachten angefordert wird.", erklärte Tonks. „Und der Angeklagte zu 12 ist Professor Snape, da er als 12. auf der Anklageliste steht."

„Wundert mich sowieso, dass das nicht schon früher in Auftrag gegeben wurde.", äußerte sich Sandra Allen.

„Wie auch immer. Wir müssen das Ergebnis abwarten.", erstickte Moody eine Diskussion im Keim und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Grimmauldplatz.


	3. Verwirrung statt Aufklärung

**Verwirrung statt Aufklärung**

Den Rest des Tages und auch die ganze folgende Nacht über zerbrach sich Harry – zeitweise mit Unterstützung von Ron – den Kopf darüber, was der Brief Snapes an Dumbledore bedeuten könnte. Hermine war schließlich zu genervt und hatte sich mit Ginny in ein Zimmer zurückgezogen.

Am nächsten Morgen war die Stimmung unter den Freunden immer noch gedrückt und wurde erst abgelenkt, als Tonks und Sandra Allen mit einem Gast die Küche des Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 betrat.

„Entschuldigt bitte, ich weiß, wir sind spät.", kam sie einigen Mitgliedern des Ordens zuvor. „Aber wir sind aufgehalten worden. Leute, wenn ich vorstellen darf: Das ist Michelle Clarkson. Michelle, der Orden des Phönix – mit Anhang."

Lächelnd zwinkerte sie in Richtung der Kinder. Doch die Aufmerksamkeit war ohnehin auf die fremde Frau gerichtet: Michelle Clarkson war eine mittelgroße Frau – etwa in Tonks' Alter – asiatischer Abstammung. Sie wirkte sehr vertrauensvoll und nickte jedem in der Küche Anwesenden lächelnd zu.

„Michelle ist...", wollte Tonks erklären, als Hermine sie entgeistert unterbrach:

„Sie sind die beste magische Psychoanalytikerin Großbritanniens!"

Michelle Clarkson lächelte Hermine an.

„Ich bemühe mich, aber die Beste..."

„Die bist du.", stimmte Sandra Allen zu. „Deshalb soll auch niemand anders als du diesen Job übernehmen."

„Job?", fragte Harry.

„Sie sollen das Gutachten über Snape erstellen.", stellte Moody fest.

„Korrekt.", antwortete Michelle.

„Und was machen Sie dann hier?", fragte Harry.

„Ich wollte Ihnen, die Sie ja nun einen relativ nahen Kontakt zu Professor Snape hatten, ein paar Fragen stellen.", erklärte Michelle und schien sich von Harrys etwas patzigem Ton in keiner Art und Weise angegriffen zu fühlen.

„Relativ ist gut.", lächelte Lupin. „Eigentlich genau der richtige Ausdruck! Aber warum befragt man uns ‚Bekannte' schon so früh? Das Gutachten wurde doch gestern erst angeordnet."

Bevor Michelle darauf antworten konnte, bedeutete Moody ihr, sich zu setzen und äußerte seine Vermutung:

„Er verweigert das Gespräch, richtig?"

Michelle nahm zwischen Tonks und Sandra platz und seufzte:

„Ja, so ist es. Und leider ist komplette Verweigerung eine Barrikade, die auch die Psychoanalytik nicht überwinden kann."

„Könnten Sie ihn nicht mit irgendeinem Zauber zum Reden zwingen?", fragte Harry.

„Sicher könnte man das.", gestand Michelle nickend zu. „Aber einer der wichtigsten Punkte meiner Arbeit besteht im Herausfinden und Entschlüsseln von Motiven. Und das ist unter wahrheitszwingenden Drogen oder Zaubern ziemlich unmöglich."

„Das heißt, Sie haben gar nichts?", fragte Ron und drückte die Enttäuschung aus, die Harry im Gesicht stand.

„Gar nichts nicht.", antwortete Sandra an Michelles Stelle. „Wir drei haben nach Beendigung der Verhandlung gestern Akten und Unterlagen gewälzt, aber anstatt Klarheit haben wir eher noch mehr Verwirrung bekommen."

„Was haben wir denn für Erkenntnisse?", fragte Moody.

Michelle nickte Tonks zu, die daraufhin ein Pergament aus der Tasche zog und vorzulesen begann:

„Der Lebenslauf, soweit wir ihn rekonstruieren konnten: Er wurde am 9.1.1960 als Sohn des Muggels Tobias Snape und der Hexe Eileen Prince geboren. Tobias Snape war Arbeiter in einer kleinen Fabrik am Hafen, Eileen zunächst Aurorin bis sie im Sommer 1959 ihren Dienst freiwillig quittierte. Sie starb am 26.10.1966, vermerkt wurde nur ‚mysteriöse Umstände'. Tobias Snape hatte von da an das alleinige Sorgerecht für seinen Sohn, bis er 1973 in die geschlossene psychiatrische Anstalt eingewiesen wurde. Er war öfters bei den Muggelbehörden aufgetaucht und hatte – in deren Augen – von der Zauberwelt fantasiert. Danach wurde Severus Snape von einer magischen Pflegefamilie in die nächste gereicht, keine behielt ihn länger als ein Jahr. 1977 schloss er die Schule ab und zog wieder in das immer noch ihm gehörende Elternhaus in Spinner's End zurück. Bis 1981 studierte er Zaubertränke an der Universität in London und begann direkt danach in Hogwarts zu lehren."

Die meisten Anwesenden schluckten. Das waren ziemlich viele komprimierte Informationen gewesen. Nur Moody räusperte sich:

„Du sagtest ‚Eileen Prince'? Ganz sicher?"

„Ja.", antwortete Sandra. „Kennst du sie, Alastor?"

Moody nickte.

„Ja, wir waren Kollegen. Wir haben uns recht gut verstanden, ich hab sie auch nach ihrer Kündigung noch besucht und ich kannte auch ihren kleinen Sohn..."

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Und ich hab ihn tatsächlich nicht widererkannt."

„Wieso nicht?", fragte Harry. „Ich meine, als Freund hättest du doch wissen müssen, dass sie mit einem Mann namens Snape verheiratet war. Und so ein Allerweltsname ist das ja nun nicht."

„Da hast du schon Recht, Harry," gab Moody zu, „aber bei uns wurde sie – auch nach ihrer Hochzeit – immer nur Leni Prince genannt. Ich war einer der wenigen, der wusste, dass ihr eigentlicher Vorname Eileen war."

„Sie kannten die Mutter also?", fragte nun Michelle und sah Moody weiterhin freundlich an.

„Nun ja, bis eben hätte ich das im Brustton der Überzeugung bejaht.", antwortete dieser. „Wir haben einige Jahre im Team gearbeitet. Sie war eine kluge, engagierte, geschickte und äußerst fähige Hexe. Sie ließ sich nicht unterkriegen und hat offen ihre Meinung gesagt. Für mich war sie eine sehr angenehme Kollegin – und eine verflucht gute Aurorin."

„Wissen Sie, warum sie ihren Dienst quittiert hat? Oder etwas über ihren Tod?"

„Nein, in beiden Fällen. Sie hatte mir damals zwar gesagt, dass sie wegen ihres Kindes kündigt, aber das hab ich ihr nie ganz abgenommen."

„Warum nicht?"

„Naja, ihr Mann war nicht gerade ein Großverdiener. Mit Lenis Einkommen konnte die Familie gut leben, aber ohne... Ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass sie so was Unbedachtes tut. Und was ihren Tod betrifft: Davon habe ich erst Wochen später zufällig erfahren, aber Genaueres nie."

Während die anderen sich unsicher ansahen, nickte Michelle und sagte dann:

„Es gab da noch etwas, dass mich ein wenig stutzig gemacht hat: Bevor man mich hinzuzog, ging man von ‚Muggelhass' als Motiv für das Handeln von Professor Snape aus."

„Ja und?", fragte Harry verständnislos.

„Nun, das wäre unlogisch.", erklärte Michelle. „Sein Vater war ein Muggel und alle Anzeichen sprechen dafür, dass die beiden ein recht gutes Verhältnis hatten. Er hat – soweit das aus dem Verhandlungsbericht hervorging – versucht, seinen Vater aus dieser ganzen Sache rauszuhalten."

„Vielleicht weil er sich für einen Muggelvater schämt?", kommentierte Harry und ließ seine Zweifel an der Professionalität von Michelle deutlich werden.

„Das wäre möglich, jedoch sprechen zwei Fakten deutlich dagegen. Zum Ersten ging aus den Akten hervor, dass Professor Snape die Zahlungen, die das Ministerium für die Unterbringung seines Vaters leistete, sofort hat einstellen lassen, als er selbst Geld verdiente. Wäre ihm sein Vater egal oder gar peinlich, wäre es für ihn sicher besser gewesen, alles so zu lassen, wie es war. Der zweite Fakt ist, dass Professor Snape auch als Lehrer nie gegenüber muggelstämmigen Schülern auffällig geworden ist. Sicher hat er sich hausparteilich verhalten und seine Schüler aus Slytherin bevorzugt, aber es gab nie – unter den vielen Beschwerden, die es gab – Beschwerden darüber, dass er sich feindlich oder beleidigend gegenüber Muggelstämmigen verhalten hätte."

„Das stimmt.", gab Hermine nickend zu. „Daran könnte ich mich auch nicht erinnern."

„Und was haben Sie jetzt vor?", fragte Lupin. „Ich meine, wie Sie sehen, können wir Ihnen nicht viel weiterhelfen und ich bezweifle, dass Severus sich plötzlich entschließen wird, mit Ihnen zu reden."

„Das denke ich auch nicht.", antwortete Michelle. „Deshalb werde ich der einzigen im Moment verwertbaren Spur folgen, die wir haben: Ich werde seinen Vater Tobias Snape besuchen."

„Aber ich dachte, der ist irre?", fragte Ron.

„Naja, aber er ist ja eigentlich nur eingewiesen worden, weil die Muggel nicht an Zauberei glauben, oder?", mischte sich Hermine unsicher ein.

„Richtig."

Michelle nickte.

„Und deshalb hoffe ich, dort weitere Anhaltspunkte zur Erstellung meines Profils zu finden."

„Hätten Sie was dagegen, wenn wir Sie begleiten?", fragte Moody.

„Aber nicht doch!", lächelte Michelle. „Ich bin für jede Hilfe dankbar."

Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr.

„Morgen um 15 Uhr, wäre Ihnen das recht?"

„Kein Problem.", nickte Moody.

„Gut, dann vielen Dank für Ihre Unterstützung und bis morgen."

Michelle verbeugte sich leicht und verschwand mit Sandra und Tonks wieder aus der Küche.


	4. Besuch in St Joan

**Besuch in St. Joan**

Am nächsten Tag trafen sich Moody und Lupin mit Tonks, Sandra und Michelle auf einem Platz in einem der schönen Außenbezirke Londons. Über Tonks war den Männern dieser Treffpunkt mitgeteilt worden, wenn sie auch nicht genau wussten, warum sie gerade hier waren. Auf eben diese Frage seitens Moody nach einem kleinen Fußmarsch eine schöne Allee entlang deutete Sandra nur auf ein großes, aber sehr stilvolles Gebäude.

„Unser Ziel.", erklärte Tonks. „Das St. Joan-Sanatorium."

Lupin sah sie überrascht an.

„Eine Psychiatrie?"

Michelle nickte – auch als Moody sagte:

„Der Unterbringungsort von Tobias Snape."

„Nun denn!"

Mit diesen Worten ging Michelle voraus – nach ein paar Schritten gefolgt von den anderen – bis sie schließlich vor der Anmeldung standen.

„Wir würden gerne mit Mr Tobias Snape sprechen.", bat Michelle die Schwester am Empfang und versuchte dabei mit ihrem Lächeln den finsteren Blick Moodys zu kaschieren.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte diese und musterte die Gruppe.

„Wir sind Beamte und im Zuge einer Ermittlung hier.", sprang Sandra ein und hielt ihre Antwort dabei so allgemein, dass sie noch nicht einmal gelogen war.

„Dann viel Glück!", seufzte die Schwester, erhob sich und deutete ihnen den Weg zum gesuchten Zimmer. „Mr Snape empfängt selten Besuch – genauer gesagt so gut wie gar nicht. Nur sein Sohn kommt etwa zweimal im Monat für ein paar Stunden vorbei."

„Na, dann wird er sich doch bestimmt über Abwechslung freuen.", versuchte Lupin die Stimmung aufzulockern.

„Das glaube ich kaum.", erwiderte die Schwester. „Er ist ein eher eigenbrödlerischer Typ und gerade Beamten traut er überhaupt nicht. Es wäre schon eine Riesenleistung, wenn er überhaupt mit Ihnen sprechen würde."

Vor der Tür Nr. 62 blieb sie stehen.

„Aber versuchen Sie Ihr Glück!"

„Vielen Dank.", bedankte sich Michelle und nickte der Schwester zu, woraufhin diese sich entfernte.

„Scheinen wohl alle in der Familie nicht ganz einfach zu sein.", murmelte Moody.

„Lösungen solcher Rätsel sind nie einfach.", antwortete Michelle und klopfte an die Tür.

Mit einem mehr brummenden als sprechenden Geräusch wurde ihnen Eintritt gewährt. Erst als die Tür sich hinter den eintretenden Besuchern wieder geschlossen hatte, drehte sich Tobias Snape zu ihnen um und sah in hauptsächlich überraschte Gesichter. Der 63-Jährige war optisch das verblüffende Gegenteil seines Sohnes und doch waren sie sich erschreckend ähnlich. Tobias Snape hatte trotz seines Alters einen ziemlich trainierten Körper, um den ihn viele junge Männer sicher beneiden würden. Sein ursprünglich schwarzes, doch nun mit grauen Strähnen durchzogenes Haar war sehr kurz geschnitten und außergewöhnlich helle blaue Augen musterten die Gruppe. Doch der Blick in diesen Augen erinnerte sofort an Severus Snape: Sie zeigten eine Art Verbitterung bis hin zu ohnmächtiger Wut, die von einem herabwürdigenden Blick gerade so im Zaum gehalten wurde.

„Guten Tag, Mr Snape. Mein Name ist Michelle Clarkson und ich würde gern..."

„Sie kommen von diesem Zaubereiministerium.", unterbrach Tobias sie in einem feststellenden Ton.

„Wir sind Hexen beziehungsweise Zauberer.", bestätigte Michelle nickend. „Aber wir sind nicht vom Ministerium geschickt. Wir möchten mit Ihnen über Ihren Sohn sprechen."

Tobias lächelte abfällig.

„Nehmen Sie Sich jetzt den nächsten Part vor?", fragte er. „Erst meine Frau und jetzt mein Kind?"

„Was meinen Sie mit ‚vornehmen'?", fuhr Moody plötzlich auf. „Was unterstellen Sie uns?"

Die hellblauen Augen fokussierten nun Mad-Eye.

„Sie.", sagte er schließlich nur. „Dass Sie Sich hertrauen..."

Moody holte schon Luft, um zu einer Erwiderung anzusetzen, als ihm Michelle zuvorkam:

„Sie meinen, weil Mr Moody Ihre Frau kannte – weil sie Kollegen waren."

„Ich weiß nur, dass er mit zu dem mörderischen Regime gehört, das mir Eileen genommen hat."

„Wir gehören keinem mörderischen Regime an!", fauchte nun Tonks. „Im Gegensatz zu Ihrem Sohn!"

„Halten Sie mei – meinen Sohn da raus!", fuhr Tobias sie an, wobei er sich jedoch nur schwer zurückhalten zu können schien. „Wenn Sie glauben, dass ich Ihnen auch noch helfe, nach meiner Frau auch noch mein Kind zu Grunde zu richten, dann irren Sie Sich gewaltig! Schwester!"

Noch bevor Michelle intervenieren konnte, hatte die Schwester, die sie vor ein paar Minuten hergeführt hatte, die Tür geöffnet.

„Was gibt es, Mr Snape?"

„Ich fühle mich nicht wohl. Ich möchte jetzt schlafen. Bitte entfernen Sie diese Leute."

„Mr Snape!", versuchte es Sandra verzweifelt, doch die Schwester hatte bereits die Männer aus dem Zimmer bugsiert und zog Tonks am Arm weg.

„Ich danke Ihnen trotzdem für Ihre Zeit.", bedankte sich Michelle mit einer leichten Verbeugung und schob Sandra aus dem Raum.

Vor der Tür wandte sie sich noch einmal an die Schwester.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich hätte da noch eine Frage."

Die Schwester nickte zustimmend.

„Ihr Haus gewährt den Leuten hier ja einen gewissen Luxus. Wer finanziert das im Falle von Mr Snape? Er ist ja nun schon lange hier."

„Seit 25 Jahren, ja. Die ersten ... ich würde sagen 8 Jahre, wurde die Unterbringung hier aus einer staatlichen Kasse bezahlt. Aber da lebte er ja auch noch auf Station 1."

„Was heißt das? Was ist der Unterschied zu Station 1?"

„Auf Station 1 sind die Leute zu mehreren untergebracht.", erklärte die Schwester. „Und eben – naja – einfacher."

„Und günstiger?", hakte Michelle nach, worauf die Schwester nur noch mit einem beschämten Gesicht nickte. „Und was war nach den 8 Jahren?"

„Da hat sein Sohn die Finanzierung übernommen. Und er hat einen höheren Unterbringungspreis bezahlt, sodass sein Vater einzeln untergebracht ist und alles bekommt, was er will."

„Vielen Dank."

Die Gruppe war inzwischen draußen angekommen und ging langsam zurück zu dem Platz, von dem aus sie hergekommen waren.

„Na, das war ja wohl ein Fehlschlag!", seufzte Tonks.

„Das würde ich so nicht sagen.", korrigierte Michelle und setzte mit einer Erklärung fort, als sie alle mit verwirrtem Blick ansahen. „Ich für meinen Teil habe die völlige Überzeugung gewonnen, dass es zwischen Vater und Sohn doch eine sehr enge Bindung gibt. Genau wie Professor Snape im Prozess hat sich auch sein Vater hier in kämpferischer Art und Weise vor ihn gestellt. Er hasst zwar augenscheinlich Zauberei beziehungsweise das Zaubereiministerium, aber dennoch liebt er seinen Sohn abgöttisch, obwohl er weiß, dass dieser ins verhasste magische System involviert ist. Außerdem wissen wir jetzt, dass Professor Snape die Finanzierung für die Unterbringung seines Vaters nicht einfach übernommen, sondern sie erhöht hat, um ihm einen besseren Lebensstandart zu ermöglichen."

„Und was heißt das jetzt für uns?", fragte Lupin.

„Es muss einen Bruch gegeben haben, der Mr Snapes Hass auf Magie ausgelöst hat.", antwortete Michelle. „Ansonsten hätte er wohl kaum eine Hexe geheiratet und mit ihr ein Kind bekommen, das ja zumindest mit einer 50-prozentigen Wahrscheinlichkeit ebenfalls magisch sein würde. Deshalb denke ich, dass alles an dem Tod von Eileen Snape hängt. Wir müssen versuchen, Näheres darüber herauszubekommen."

„Leichter gesagt als getan.", seufzte Moody. „Aber wir können es versuchen. Am besten setz ich mich mit Tonks daran. Vielleicht finden wir was in den Archiven."

„Wunderbar.", nickte Michelle. „Am besten ihr beginnt gleich. Morgen geht die Verhandlung weiter."

Und so trennte sich die Gruppe schon beim Apparieren.


	5. Der Anfang von 78b

**Der Anfang von §78b**

„Habt ihr wenigstens irgendetwas rausbekommen?"; fragte Lupin Tonks, die neben ihm nun schon das gefühlte 100. Mal gähnte.

„Nein."

Deprimiert schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Jedenfalls nichts, was wir noch nicht wussten."

„Was seltsam ist.", mischte sich plötzlich Moody ein und setzte sich mit auf die Tribüne. „Ich meine, es gab gar keine Unterlagen über Leni, obwohl ich weiß, dass sie als aktive Aurorin auch Berichte geschrieben hat. Aber in den Akten..."

„...sieht es aus, als hätte sie nie existiert?", fragte Lupin nach und setzte auf Alastors Nicken hinzu: „Das ist irgendwie gruselig."

„Zumindest ist es seltsam.", formulierte es Sandra, die mit Michelle und dem Rest des Ordens nun zu ihnen gestoßen war. „Ich meine, Eileen Snape war eine Aurorin wie viele andere, aber trotzdem ließ man sie aus den Akten komplett verschwinden. Warum dieser Aufwand?"

„Ich vermute, nur einer kann uns das sagen..."

Michelles Worte gingen beinahe im Hereinkommen des Gerichts und dem Gemurmel, als der Käfig mit Severus Snape aus dem Boden gefahren wurde unter.

„Das Gericht setzt die Verhandlung fort.", kündigte der Richter an. „Zu Protokoll: Wegen genauerer Beweisführung wird das Verfahren gegen Professor Severus Snape von denen seiner Mitangeklagten bis auf Weiteres abgegrenzt."

Nachdem der Protokollführer dies mit einem Nicken als notiert bestätigt hatte, wandte sich der Richter an Snape:

„Professor Snape, Sie bekommen nun erneut die Chance, zu den Vorwürfen und allen anderen an Sie gestellten Fragen Stellung zu nehmen."

„Und meine Antwort bleibt wider Erwarten dieselbe.", antwortete Snape mit fester, sarkastischer Stimme. „Vergessen Sie es."

„Unerhört" und andere Beschimpfungen erfüllten den Gerichtssaal und verwundert sahen die gerichtserfahrenen Auroren zum Richtertisch, da diese Zwischenrufe nicht sofort unterbunden wurden. Dabei fiel ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf einen Uniformierten, der durch eine Seitentür an den Richtertisch getreten war und mit den Richtern sprach.

„Was ist da los?", fragte Harry und streckte seinen Hals, um noch besser sehen zu können.

„Geh doch hin und frag!", zischte Hermine, die bei dieser Aktion einen Ellenbogen in die Rippen bekommen hatte.

Schließlich trat der Mann vom Richtertisch weg und der Vorsitzende ermahnte die Zuschauer zur Ruhe.

„Nun gut, Professor Snape," wandte er sich nun wieder an den Mann im Käfig, „da Sie Sich weiterhin entschließen zu schweigen und uns das psychologische Gutachten noch nicht vorliegt, werden wir uns auf andere Beweismittel konzentrieren."

Mit einem Nicken in Richtung des mysteriösen Uniformierten sagte er: „Nach §78b der Prozessordnung wird das Beweismittel in Augenschein genommen."

„78b?", fragte Snape gehässig nach. „Im Eifer des Gefechts versprochen, Euer Ehren? Meines Wissens nach gibt es diese Vorschrift nicht."

„Seit zwei Tagen gibt es sie.", antwortete ihm statt dem Richter der Ankläger. „§78b erlaubt das in Augenschein Nehmen von Erinnerungen, wenn sie vor der Gefangennahme des Angeklagten von diesem selbstständig entnommen wurden."

Snapes Kopf war weiterhin starr auf den Ankläger gerichtet, doch sein Blick war blitzschnell zu dem Uniformierten gezuckt, der nun den Inhalt einer Phiole in ein seltsames Gefäß gab. Der Richter zückte auf ein bestätigendes Kopfnicken seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf das Gefäß und sagte:

„Speculum memoriae!"

Wie eine riesige, dreidimensionale Leinwand baute sich zunächst ein Wirbel über dem Gefäß auf, der dann jeden Anwesenden zumindest mit dem Blick in sich riss...

_Zu sehen war ein Kind – vermutlich kaum älter als 5 Jahre – das an einem etwas schlammig aussehenden Fluss entlang ging. Als die Szene deutlicher wurde, war zu erkennen, dass das Kind etwas zu weite Kleidung trug und dieser zufolge ein Junge sein musste. Ab und an hob der Junge einen Stein auf, sah ihn an und legte ihn dann meistens wieder zurück. Nur einige wenige steckte er in die für ihn übergroße Hosentasche. So völlig in sein Sammeln vertieft, bemerkte er die Bedrohung erst, als er gegen sie stieß._

_„Hey, Zwerg! Was soll das?", blaffte ihn der Anführer einer Teenagergang an, die plötzlich in einer bedrohlichen Formation vor dem kleinen Jungen stand._

_„Tut mir leid, aber...", fing der Kleine an, bevor er seinen Blick auf den hinteren Teil der Füße des Anführers versteifte._

_„Aber was?", fragte der Teenager und die Aggression in seiner Stimme war kaum zu überhören._

_Egal was der kleine Junge jetzt tat, die Gang würde es als Grund benutzen, auf ihn loszugehen._

_„Der Stein.", antwortete der Junge nur._

_„Was?"_

_Verwirrt sah der Gangführer ihn an._

_„Der Stein.", wiederholte der Junge und deutete nun auf einen kleineren Stein, auf dem der Teenager halb stand. „Du stehst auf meinem Stein."_

_„Auf deinem Stein?", schrie ihn sein Gegenüber nun an. „Hört ihr das, Leute? Ich steh auf ‚seinem' Stein!"_

_Die Gruppe lachte, während der Anführer einen Schritt nach vorne machte und den Kleinen heftig zurückschubste, sodass dieser hinfiel._

_„Jetzt hör mir mal zu, du hässlicher Zwerg! Ich bin Lex und was ich sage, gilt. Klar? Also glaub ja nicht, dass du dich in unser Revier schleichen kannst. Und wag es ja nie wieder zu behaupten, irgendwas hier wäre deins. Sonst..."_

_„Sonst was?"_

_Eine tiefe, polternde Stimme hatte sich eingemischt und ließ Lex und seine Gang zusammenfahren. Der kleine Junge drehte sich auf dem Boden sitzend halb um und strahlte. Hinter ihm stand ein Mann, der bestimmt gute 1,90m groß war. Sein gesamter Körperbau zeugte von harter Arbeit, die seine Muskeln geprägt hatte. Die schwarzen Haare waren kurz wie bei einem Soldaten und die hellblauen Augen schienen den Gegenüber durchleuchten zu können. Jetzt blitzten sie nur gefährlich und ließen die halbstarken Jugendlichen zurückweichen._

_„Nichts!", antwortete Lex schließlich mit einem geradezu panischen Lächeln. „Nichts sonst! War doch nur Spaß! Los, Leute, weg hier!"_

_Und noch ehe man bis drei zählen konnte, war die Gang von der Bildfläche verschwunden._

_„Alles klar, Severus?", fragte der Mann und sah auf den Jungen runter._

_Dieser nickte._

_„Ja, Paps, alles klar. Danke."_

_Der Junge, der sich nun als Severus Snape herausgestellt hatte, stand auf, klopfte sich den Staub von der Hose und ging dorthin, wo vor Kurzem noch Lex gestanden hatte, um den Stein aufzuheben._

_„Was machst du da?", fragte sein Vater etwas irritiert. „Und was wolltest du eigentlich hier? Mama will doch nicht, dass du in diese Gegend gehst."_

_„Ich weiß.", antwortete Severus etwas kleinlaut. „Aber ich hab Steine gesucht und ich dachte, hier am Ufer finde ich die Besten. Ich will was... ausprobieren und dafür müssen sie schon abgeschliffen sein und dürfen möglichst wenig Kanten haben."_

_Immer noch mit etwas zweifelndem Blick winkte sein Vater ihn heran. Als der Junge bei ihm war, hob Mr Snape ihn hoch und setzte die kleine, schmächtige Gestalt auf eine seiner Schultern._

_„Das erklärst du mir am Besten auf dem Heimweg. Wir sind nämlich schon spät dran und Mama wird böse, wenn wir zu spät zum Abendessen kommen."_

_„Okay."_

_Severus nickte, obwohl er auf der Schulter seines bereits wieder losgegangenen Vaters sowieso keine andere Wahl hatte. Er lehnte sich auf den Kopf des Vaters auf und flüsterte:_

_„Ich hab dich lieb, Papa."_

_„Ich dich auch, mein Kind.", antwortete der Vater lächelnd. „Ich dich auch."_


	6. Schöne Zeiten große Schmerzen?

**Schöne Zeiten – große Schmerzen?**

Plötzlich wandelte sich der Strudel.

_Ein vertrauter Anblick bot sich zumindest den anwesenden Jugendlichen: Hogwarts. Vielmehr das Gleis vor Hogwarts, von dem aus die Schüler in den Zug strömten. Augenscheinlich war gerade ein Schuljahr zu Ende gegangen, denn Hagrid wünschte vielen schöne Ferien. Der Blick der Betrachter wurde schließlich auf ein Abteil gelenkt, in dem ein schlanker, blasser Junge mit langen dunklen Haaren saß und sich in ein Buch vertieft hatte. Severus Snape – selbst für Leute, die ihn so nicht kannten, zu erkennen._

_Der Zug war schon eine gewisse Zeit angefahren, als die Tür des Abteils aufgeschoben wurde und ein rotbrauner Mädchenschopf erschien._

_„Ach, hier bist du, Sev! Ich hab dich schon gesucht."_

_„Lily!", bemerkte er überrascht und schaffte auf der Bank gegenüber ein wenig platz. „Ja, hier war noch frei, deshalb hab ich mich zurückgezogen. Komm doch rein!"_

_„Da lass ich mich nicht zweimal bitten.", lächelte Lily Evans, zog ihren Koffer aus dem Gang ins Abteil und schloss die Tür. „Was liest du denn da?"_

_„Das?", fragte Severus und deutete auf das Buch in seiner Hand. „Ach, nur ein weiterführendes Zaubertränkebuch. Professor Slughorn hat es mir empfohlen."_

_„Aha."_

_Lily setzte sich, griff aber plötzlich unter den Sitz, weil sie einen Zettel entdeckt hatte._

_„Deiner?"_

_„Oh, ja! Der ist von meinem Vater."_

_„Ich dachte, dein Vater schreibt dir nicht."_

_„Nicht häufig.", gestand Severus. „Er kommt mit den Eulen nicht zurecht. Kennst du sicher."_

_„Ja," nickte Lily, „meine Eltern begeistern sich zwar dafür, aber zu behaupten, sie kämen damit zurecht, wäre die Übertreibung des Jahrhunderts."_

_Mit einem schalkhaften Lächeln beugte sie sich vor._

_„Entschuldige, wenn ich neugierig bin, aber was hat er denn geschrieben?"_

_„Geschrieben weniger, eher gemalt."_

_Severus hielt Lily das Blatt hin, auf dem mit sehr kreativen Symbolen der Bahnhof und einige Gebäude in dessen Umgebung dargestellt waren. Wie auf einer Schatzkarte führte ein Weg quer durch diese Symbole bis zu einem Kreuz, unter dem „Hier warte ich." stand._

_„Er findet das Gleis 9 ¾ nicht.", erklärte Severus. „Außerdem fühlt er sich unter den ganzen Zauberern unwohl. Er kann eben nicht aus seiner Haut."_

_„Ich finde das total süß.", gab Lily lächelnd zurück. „Dass er sich so viel Mühe macht. Ihr steht euch sehr nahe, oder?"_

_„Er ist mein Vater.", antwortete Severus achselzuckend. „Er ist zwar ein Muggel, aber das ist schließlich kein Charakterfehler. Er arbeitet hart – meist Extraschichten – um mir die Ausbildung in Hogwarts zu ermöglichen, obwohl Magie für ihn immer noch etwas ist, dem er skeptisch gegenübersteht. Deshalb muss ich auch lernen, um überall die besten Noten zu haben. Ich darf ihn nicht enttäuschen."_

_Lily seufzte._

_„Aber du tust das wenigstens von dir aus. Dein Vater setzt dich sicher nicht direkt unter Druck."_

_„Direkt in dem Sinne, dass er mir vorschreibt, der Beste sein zu müssen: Nein. Aber bei dir ist das so, oder?"_

_Mit verständnisvollem Blick sah Severus Lily an._

_„Schwer zu sagen.", antwortete sie. „Ich meine, meine Eltern sind beide Muggel. Bevor mein Brief aus Hogwarts kam, hatten sie keine Ahnung von Zauberei. Jetzt sind sie natürlich ganz stolz, eine Hexe in der Familie zu haben. Meine Mutter sorgt dafür, dass ich schon früh die Bücher des nächsten Schuljahres hab, lässt sich alles erklären und will immer wieder, dass ich ihr Neues vorführe."_

_„Was du aber nicht darfst.", vervollständigte Severus._

_„Ja, ich beschränke mich dann auf Zaubertränke und alles, wofür ich nicht direkt zaubern muss. Aber weißt du, es ist ein so komisches Gefühl! Ich komme nach Hause, zeige ihnen mein Zeugnis und bin eben in Zaubereigeschichte nur mit der zweitbesten Notenstufe nach Hause gekommen. Da spiegelt sich irgendwie Enttäuschung in ihren Gesichtern, auch wenn sie sofort wieder lächeln und sagen, ich hätte das ganz toll gemacht. Verstehst du, Sev?"_

_Severus nickte._

_„Ich kann es mir vorstellen, auch wenn es bei mir zu Hause ganz anders ist. Ich komme nach Hause, mein Vater schaut sich das Zeugnis zwar auch an, aber wenn er sieht, dass ich zufrieden bin, reicht ihm das. Für den Rest der Ferien reden wir dann meist nicht über die Schule, die magische Welt oder so. Wir leben einfach unser Leben und das ist einer der Gründe, warum ich mich jedes Mal wahnsinnig auf zu Hause freue."_

_„Du hast es gut! Ich wünschte, bei mir würde es auch so locker laufen. Es heißt immer, ‚Lily, erzähl doch mal!', ‚Lily, zeig doch mal!' und so weiter. Ich wünschte echt, ich könnte mit dir tauschen."_

_„Tauschen würde ich nicht.", erwiderte Severus. „Aber du kannst uns ja mal besuchen, wenn dich deine Familie in den Ferien zu sehr nervt."_

_„Wirklich?"_

_Lily setzte sich kerzengerade auf und strahlte. Hastig kramte sie Feder und Pergament hervor._

_„Schreib mir mal eure Adresse auf!"_

_„Naja..."_

_Nun druckste Severus ein wenig._

_„Was ist denn?", fragte Lily besorgt._

_„Weißt du, Lily, es sind zwei Dinge: Erstens denke ich, ich schreibe dir besser einen Treffpunkt auf, denn bei uns ist es für ein Mädchen, das sich nicht auskennt, alleine relativ unsicher. Und zweitens... naja... du siehst ja an mir, dass wir nicht gerade das Geld übrig haben. Es wäre also etwas karg bei uns, ich meine..."_

_„Sev, das ist doch kein Problem!", lachte Lily. „Ich komm zu dem Treffpunkt, bring ein bisschen was mit und im Gegenzug darf ich deinen Super-Vater kennen lernen. Deal?"_

_Sie zwinkerte._

_„Es macht dir nichts aus?"_

_„Nein, überhaupt nicht! Ich kenne dich und ich mag dich. Und ich freu mich darauf, mal deinen Vater kennen zu lernen."_

_Nun war das Strahlen auch in Severus' Gesicht getreten._

_„Na dann!"_

_Schnell schrieb er ihr einen Treffpunkt auf, bevor der Zug langsamer wurde und in den Bahnhof in London einfuhr._

_„Super!", rief Lily und steckte das Pergament ein. „Ich schick dir dann eine Eule und wir machen was aus, ja?"_

_„Immer doch.", antwortete Severus. „Ich freu mich."_

_Die beiden umarmten sich kurz, bevor sich jeder seinem Gepäck zuwandte und sich in die Schülermasse auf dem Gang einreihte._

Durch den Wirbel kehrten die Anwesenden wieder in die Realität des Gerichtssaals zurück.

„Das war alles was zunächst geknackt werden konnte.", erklärte der uniformierte Beamte neben dem Gefäß, während er den Inhalt zurück in die Phiole gab.

„Es ist ein Anfang."

Der Richter nickte.

„Machen Sie weiter."

Dann wandte er sich wieder Snape zu.

„Möchten Sie jetzt etwas dazu sagen?"

„Wozu?", presste der Angeklagte zwischen den etwas bebenden Lippen hervor.

„Zum Beispiel zu ihrem Verhältnis zu Miss Lily Evans, später Potter.", antwortete der Ankläger. „Sie scheinen sich gut verstanden zu haben, obwohl sie doch nicht in Blut-Ideologie Ihres Hauses und später Ihres Meisters passte. Sie war – wie würden Sie sagen – ein Schl..."

„Wagen Sie es nicht!"

Erneut war Snape so blitzartig an das Gitter des Käfigs geschnellt, dass es an ein Wunder grenzte, dass er sich keinen der Stacheln in den Hals rammte. Wütend funkelte er den Ankläger an.

„Wagen Sie es nicht, dieses Wort zu verwenden! Ansonsten wird es Ihnen noch SEHR leid tun..."

Wieder hatte seine Stimme diesen leisen, gefährlichen Ton angenommen, den in abgeschwächter Form schon seine Schüler gefürchtet hatten. Auch dem Richter entging das nicht, also versuchte er, das Thema zu wechseln.

„Dann sprechen wir doch über Ihren Vater. Sie schienen doch ein sehr gutes Verhältnis..."

„Ich hab Ihnen schon mal gesagt, Sie sollen Ihn da raushalten!"

Erneut war Snape laut geworden und sah den Richter nun mit einem Blick an, dem man auch Tötungskraft hätte nachsagen können.

„Er geht Sie nichts an, er hat nichts mit diesen Dingen hier zu tun. Haben Sie das jetzt endlich kapiert? Sollten Sie noch einmal den Fehler begehen, ihn hier mit reinzuziehen, dann wird es Ihr letzter Fehler gewesen sein. Und glauben Sie mir: Dafür muss ich hier nicht raus und dafür brauche ich auch keinen Zauberstab."

Die Überzeugtheit dieser Worte verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht: Ein Teil des Publikums versuchte panisch aus dem Saal zu fliehen.

„Meine Damen und Herren! Bitte bewahren Sie Ruhe!", versuchte der Richter sich durchzusetzen – doch vergebens.

Hastig wandte er sich an die Wärter neben Snapes Käfig.

„Bringen Sie ihn weg!"

Sofort ließen diese den Käfig in den Boden hinab.

„Das gibt's doch nicht, wie dieser Typ es schafft, den Prozess an sich zu reißen!", fluchte Moody, als er aufstand, um beim Eindämmen der Panik zu helfen.

„Was passiert jetzt?", fragte Harry und sah neugierig die gerichtserfahrenen Erwachsenen an.

„Gute Frage...", murmelte Lupin.

„Ich werde zum Gericht gehen.", antwortete Michelle. „Ich werde mich als Vernehmungspartei benennen lassen – für das Gutachten."


	7. Die Psychologin im Gericht

**Die Psychologin im Gericht**

„Ich widerspreche dem! Was soll der Unfug?"

Mit erzürnter Miene schritt der Ankläger im Büro des vorsitzenden Richters hinter den Stühlen der anwesenden auf uns ab.

„Ich erklärte es Ihnen bereits...", gab Michelle ihm ohne jegliche Spur von genervt Sein zur Antwort, „...und mit Erlaubnis des Gerichts tue ich es erneut."

Ein Seitenblick zum Vorsitzenden ließ sie ein zustimmendes Nicken einholen und fortfahren:

„Professor Snape war mir gegenüber zu keinerlei Auskunft bereit. Für mein Gutachten über seinen Geisteszustand ist die Verwendung wahrheitserzwingender Substanzen oder Flüche unmöglich, da sie uns die Wahrheit aber nicht das eigentliche Motiv liefern würden. Diese Verweigerung macht es notwendig, meine Erkundigungen über ihn anders einzuholen – womit ich bereits begonnen habe und nun gerne den zweiten Schritt machen würde."

„Und dafür müssen Sie Teil des Gerichts werden?"

Das Missfallen im Ton des Anklägers war nicht zu überhören. Bevor Michelle jedoch antworten konnte, hakte eine beisitzende Richterin nach:

„Würden Sie mir vielleicht noch mal darlegen, warum allein ihre Anwesenheit in der Verhandlung nicht ausreicht?"

„Natürlich gern.", antwortete Michelle freundlich wie immer. „Als Zuschauerin kann ich nur beobachten und das zur Kenntnis nehmen, was mir durch Ihre Befragung und Würdigung der Beweismittel geliefert wird. Ich möchte Ihre Arbeit damit in keiner Art und Weise bemängeln – nichts würde mir ferner liegen – doch es ist ein logischer Fakt, dass ich mit meinem Wissen um Aussagepsychologie und im Hinblick auf mein Gutachten bestimmte Dinge vielleicht tiefer hinterfragen und in andere Fällen vielleicht bestimmte Fragen stellen würde. Diese Möglichkeit ist mir nur unter der Verwendung des § 102 zur Beiordnung einer Sachverständigen zum Gericht möglich."

„Ich verstehe sowieso nicht, wofür wir überhaupt ein Gutachten brauchen...", murrte der Ankläger.

„Es ist vom Gericht angeordnet worden.", kommentierte der Vorsitzende die scharf. „Sie hätten dagegen Beschwerde einlegen können."

Der Ankläger setzte sich ob dieser deutlichen Worte wieder und der Richter fuhr fort:

„Ich finde Miss Clarksons Argumentation schlüssig und würde dieser folgen. Gibt es Gegenstimmen aus den Gericht?"

Er sah seine Beisitzer an, die jedoch einheitlich den Kopf schüttelten.

„Damit ist beschlossen und wird verkündet, dass Miss Michelle Clarkson als Sachverständige auf der Grundlage des § 102 der Prozessordnung als Sachverständige zum Teil des Gerichts berufen wird. Sie erhält somit die Rechte einer Partei, welche das Fragerecht und das Recht auf Beweis- und Zeugenanträge einschließt. Wir sehen uns in der Verhandlung."

Damit entließ er sie alle.

„Gratulation!", rief Tonks, als sie die Nachricht in der Küche des Grimmauldplatzes erfuhr. „Dann bist du jetzt also offiziell ein Teil des Gerichts und nicht nur Handlangerin."

„Durchaus."

Michelle lächelte.

„Auch wenn ich mich persönlich nie als Handlangerin gesehen habe."

„Und jetzt?", fragte Sandra. „Was willst du jetzt tun? Ich meine, alle Wege, die uns zu einer Lösung führen würden – wie zum Beispiel seinen Vater –, sperrt Snape kategorisch ab. Und ich glaube kaum, dass er das bei dir ändern wird."

Nickend nahm Michelle einen Schluck aus ihrer Teetasse.

„Ich habe noch die Hoffnung, dass ich vielleicht über seine Beziehung zu Miss Evans beziehungsweise Mrs Potter weiterkomme. Diesem Thema hat er sich ja beim letzten Mal nur wegen des angedeuteten Begriffs ‚Schlammblut' so aggressiv verwehrt. Was mich auch wieder nachdenklich macht, denn warum sollte jemand, der einer solchen Ideologie folgt, eine derartige Verachtung für ein Wort empfinden, das gerade von dieser Denkrichtung geprägt wurde? Und falls ich da nicht weiterkomme, brauche ich wohl eure Hilfe..."

Dabei sah sie zwischen Tonks, Sandra und Moody hin und her.

„Unsere Hilfe?", fragte der alte Auror. „Wobei?"

„Nun, Ihre Hilfe, Mr Moody, indem sie vielleicht doch noch versuchen, alte Kollegen aufzutun, die über Eileen Snape aussagen könnten. Denn wie ich schon sagte: Ich habe das Gefühl, sie ist der Schlüssel zu allem. Und eure Hilfe, Mädels, um mir die Möglichkeit zu geben, im Notfall Tobias Snape als Zeugen zu vernehmen."

„Den Vater ins Gericht holen?", fragte Sandra überrascht. „Bei allem, was der vom Stapel gelassen hat? Unter Berücksichtigung, dass der Mann seit Jahren in einer psychiatrischen Klinik sitzt? Und unter dem Aspekt, dass er gegen seinen Sohn ein Zeugnisverweigerungsrecht hat?"

„Ich sagte ja, es ist ein Notfallplan.", erklärte Michelle. „Und eigentlich auch nur gedacht, um eine Reaktion Professor Snapes auf das Auftauchen seines Vaters zu erzeugen."

„Na, ich weiß ja nicht..."

Sandra zuckte unentschlossen mit den Schultern.

„Wir halten uns in jedem Fall bereit.", versprach Moody. „Und vielleicht bringt uns der morgige Verhandlungstag ja auch schon weiter. Ich hab gehört, dass die Kollegen zwar auf heftigen Widerstand gestoßen sind, aber wieder eine oder zwei Sequenzen des Denkariums knacken konnten."

„Möglich dass es uns weiterbringt.", stimmte Michelle nickend zu.

„Aber auch möglich, dass es noch mehr Fragen aufwirft ... so wie alle anderen Erkenntnisse bisher."

Ein Blick in die Gesichter der anderen bestätigte Tonks, dass sie ausgesprochen hatte, was alle insgeheim befürchteten. Bisher hatte jedes Einzelstück, das sie zu dem Bild ‚Severus Snape' hinzugefügt hatten, keinen Sinn zum Rest gemacht – und von einem klaren und logischen Bild war man meilenweit entfernt.


	8. Die gute alte Schulzeit

**Die gute alte Schulzeit**

Gespannt begab sich der ganze Orden am nächsten Tag zum Gerichtsgebäude, um Michelles erstem Auftritt als Mitglied des Gerichts beizuwohnen. Im Saal war es wieder mal voll bis auf den letzten Platz. Der Einzelprozess gegen Snape hatte sich zu DEM Ereignis entwickelt, das man nicht verpassen durfte.

Mit dem Eintreten des Gerichts wurde auch der Käfig des Angeklagten aus dem Boden gefahren. Michelle saß links vom Gericht und war somit von allen am nächsten an dem ehemaligen Lehrer dran.

„Sie ist nervös.", murmelte Moody, nachdem alle ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten.

„Sind wir das nicht alle mal?", fragte Tonks.

„Schon, aber sie darf sich jetzt nicht beirren lassen.", antwortete der alte Auror. „Sonst war der Kampf, den sie dafür ausgefochten hat, umsonst."

Zu einer Erwiderung kam es nicht mehr, denn der Vorsitzende erhob die Stimme.

„Professor Snape, nach der letzten doch recht abrupten Unterbrechung der Verhandlung..."

Der Ankläger schnaubte abfällig, doch der Richter ließ sich nicht irritieren.

„...wollen wir heute fortsetzen. Das Prozedere dürfte Ihnen ja noch bekannt sein. Sie müssen nichts sagen, doch sie haben jederzeit die Möglichkeit, Stellung zu nehmen."

Snape sah ihn mit einem geradezu frechen Desinteresse an, sodass der Richter erneut ansetzte.

„Da Sie – wie Sie deutlich angezeigt haben – nicht über Ihr Elternhaus und ihre Kindheit dort sprechen wollen, möchte ich jetzt – auf Anraten von Miss Clarkson, die dem Gericht inzwischen beigetreten ist – über Ihre Schulzeit in Hogwarts sprechen. Möchten Sie dazu etwas sagen?"

„Ich denke, ich sollte da nicht so egoistisch sein.", antwortete der Angeklagte mit gefährlich glatter Stimme und ließ seinen Blick zur Tribüne des Ordens wandern, auf der auch die Lehrerschaft von Hogwarts Platz genommen hatte. „Ich bin sicher, die Herrschaften brennen darauf, sich hier mit einer Aussage zu profilieren."

Peinlich berührt sahen Minerva McGonagall und Kollegen weg. Sie wussten, worauf ihr ehemaliger Kollege hinauswollte: Horace Slughorn hatte per Tagesprophet schon in Welt gekräht, dass die Lehrer von Hogwarts dafür sorgen würden, dass dieser „Schandfleck" ihrer Zunft zur Verantwortung gezogen würde. Doch der ganze Auftritt war ihnen mehr als peinlich.

„Ihre ehemaligen Kollegen – sofern sie damals schon Ihre Lehrer waren – sind zunächst als Zeugen nicht vorgesehen.", erklärte der Richter. „Es geht auch weniger um Ihre Leistungen als eher um Ihr persönliches Umfeld dort. Sie müssen ja spätestens dort den Kontakt zu Ihrem späteren Meister beziehungsweise dessen Organisation gefunden haben."

Den Richter völlig ignorierend blickte Snape an die Wand hinter Michelle und der neben ihr sitzenden Richterin.

„Sie möchten dazu also nichts sagen?", wiederholte der Richter seine Frage, wurde jedoch erneut nicht mit einer Antwort belohnt. „Wie Sie wollen. Dann wird das gestern entkodierte Erinnerungsstück als Beweis in Augenschein genommen."

Er nickte dem Beamten zu, der für das „Abspielen" der Erinnerungsstücke verantwortlich war und dieser begann mit seiner Arbeit.

_Der Erinnerungswirbel erhellte sich und gab den Blick auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts frei. Severus Snape saß in der Schuluniform der Slytherins und einem etwas zu großen Umhang unter einem großzügig schattenspendenden Baum und überprüfte anhand eines Buches Aufgaben. Die Schüler um sich herum nahm er anscheinend kaum wahr, denn er fuhr merklich zusammen, als ihm von hinten eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt wurde._

„_Hi Sev!", grüßte Lily ihn fröhlich und ließ sich neben ihn ins Gras fallen._

„_Lily!"_

_Severus atmete kurz durch._

„_Du hast mich erschreckt."_

„_Entschuldige, das wollte ich nicht! Ich hab dich nur gesucht, weil ich mich bei dir bedanken wollte."_

„_Wofür?", fragte Severus und sah von seinen Notizen auf. „Du hattest eben im Unterricht vollkommen Recht und darauf hab ich Professor Corsus nur hingewiesen."_

„_Ja, dafür auch!", erklärte Lily lächelnd. „Aber eigentlich eher für das Asyl, das dein Vater und du mir in den Ferien gewährt habt."_

„_Es hat dir gefallen?", fragte Severus etwas unsicher._

„_Gefallen?"_

_Lily lachte._

„_Es war wunderbar! Ich hab, seit meine Familie weiß, dass ich eine Hexe bin, nicht mehr so gelöst Spaß gehabt. Niemand, der einem Druck macht; niemand, der mit einem die neusten Geschehnisse der magischen Welt diskutieren will; einfach nur lockere Unterhaltungen! Und dein Vater ist super!"_

„_Naja..."_

_Severus senkte leicht errötet den Blick._

„_Er ist ein bisschen rau und direkt, aber wenn man damit umgehen kann..."_

„_Ich finde ihn super! Jetzt versteh ich auch, warum du so große Stücke auf ihn hältst. Und ich konnte mal das wahre Gesicht von Severus Snape sehen."_

_Sie zwinkerte._

„_Wie meinst du das?", fragte Severus und wirkte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erschrocken._

„_Ich meine zum Beispiel, dass du so wahnsinnig gut kochen kannst. Oder dass du alte rumänische Schrift lesen kannst oder dich mit Tieren und Medizin so gut auskennst. Ich könnte ewig damit weitermachen! Du hast wahnsinnig viele Talente, Sev, du solltest sie nicht verstecken."_

„_Naja, wenn du meinst..."_

_Wieder senkte Severus den Blick auf seine Aufzeichnungen. Diesmal schien es jedoch so, als würde er sein Gesicht vor Lily verbergen wollen. Ob sie dies gemerkt hatte oder nicht, würde wohl nie jemand erfahren, denn in diesem Moment legte sich ein weiterer Schatten als der des Baumes über sie. Beide blickten auf und sahen James Potter und Sirius Black vor sich stehen – gefolgt von der Nachhut Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew._

„_Du solltest aufpassen.", riet James Potter in höhnischem Ton Lily und beachtete Severus gar nicht. „Wer weiß, was du dir von so einem holen kannst! Läuse, Ausschlag oder Schlimmeres, wenn er dich mit der Nase erwischt."_

_Peter und Sirius lachten und auch die Miene von James verriet, dass er mit seinem ‚Witz' sehr zufrieden war._

„_Halt die Klappe, Potter!", rief Lily wütend und baute sich vor James auf. „DU hast keine Ahnung und ICH kann meine Zeit verbringen mit wem ich will. __Klar?"_

„_Ho, ho! __Immer locker!", mischte sich nun Sirius ein. „Du weißt schon, dass er ein Slytherin ist? Die sind nicht sonderlich tolerant – gerade gegenüber Leuten wie dir, Evans."_

„_Nicht sonderlich tolerant, soso.", fauchte Lily. „Dann wärt ihr da wohl besser aufgehoben mit eurer Engstirnigkeit."_

_James gab eine kurze Schnappatmung von sich – mit diesem Widerstand eines Mädchens aus seinem eigenen Haus schien er nicht gerechnet zu haben. Deshalb wanderte sein Blick zu Severus, der völlig unbeeindruckt dieser Beleidigungen gegen sich dasaß und seine Aufgaben weiter überprüfte._

„_Und du, Snivellus?", fragte er wieder in seinem überheblichen Tonfall. „Willst du nichts dazu sagen?"_

„_Zu dir gibt es nichts zu sagen, Potter.", antwortete er ohne den Gryffindor anzusehen und beinahe ohne sich anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr ihm dieser Spitzname zuwider war._

„_Ach, dazu gibt's nichts zu sagen?", blaffte Sirius und baute sich neben Severus auf. „Gibt's denn was dazu zu sagen, dass du dich von einem Mädchen verteidigen lassen musst?"_

„_Wenn du aufgepasst hättest, Black, wäre dir aufgefallen, dass ich darum nicht gebeten habe."_

„_Sev, du musst dir das nicht gefallen lassen!", protestierte Lily._

„_Ja genau!", rief James und riss Severus sein Buch weg. „Wehr dich doch mal, du Feigling!"_

_Severus sah James mit schmalen, gefährlich blitzenden Augen an._

„_Gib – mir – das – Buch – wieder – Potter."_

„_Na – hein!", äffte James Severus' Aussprache nach. _

_Dann grinste er._

„_Ein Mann würde es sich holen. Aber meiner Ansicht nach bist du eh nur ein feiges Mädchen."_

_Die nächsten Ereignisse geschahen in rasender Geschwindigkeit. Ehe noch irgendein Beteiligter reagieren konnte, war Severus aufgesprungen, hatte mit der Faust ausgeholt und James ins Gesicht geschlagen. Der Gryffindor-Sucher taumelte zurück, ließ dabei das Buch fallen und fasste sich nur fassungslos an die blutende Lippe. Sirius, Remus und Peter standen mit entsetzten Gesichtern um James herum, nur Lily brachte ein schockiertes „Severus!" heraus._

„_Das sollte dich eines lehren.", zischte Severus und in seinen Augen stand pure Wut. „Nenn – mich – nie – wieder – Mädchen. Klar?"_

„_Lehren?", fragte James und auch sein Gesicht verzog sich nach dem anfänglichen Schock zu einer wütenden Grimasse. „Ich geb dir gleich lehren!"_

_Damit ging er auf Severus los und versuchte nun seinerseits den Slytherin zu treffen. Doch seine Schläge gingen immer wieder daneben, wohingegen der Faustschlag von Severus in den Magen des Gryffindors saß._

„_Versuch nicht, einem Slum-Kind ne Schlägerei beizubringen!", fauchte Severus und machte sich für die nächste Attacke des Gryffindors bereit, doch der Angriff kam von hinten._

_Sirius Black hatte hinter ihm Stellung bezogen und ihn mit einem Spruch plötzlich kopfüber in die Luft befördert. _

„_Lass mich runter, du Dreckskerl!", fluchte Severus und wollte nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, als James ihn mit einem Klammerfluch belegte._

„_Jetzt wollen wir doch mal schauen, was das ist."_

_Mit einem dreckigen Grinsen ging James an der immer noch schockerstarrten Lily vorbei und hob Severus Pergamente auf._

„_Aha, die Hausaufgaben für die nächste Stunde! Was denkst du?", fragte er und hielt Sirius die Blätter lesbar hin._

„_Na, ich würde sagen, da stecken ein paar Stunden Abendarbeit drin.", grinste dieser zurück, da er augenscheinlich genau wusste, was sein bester Freund vorhatte._

„_Tja, zu schade, dass du sie noch mal wirst machen müssen.", erklärte James, warf die Rollen hoch und traf jede mit einem Feuerfluch, sodass sie brennend in den See segelten._

_Tränen der Wut und Verzweiflung standen Severus in den Augen, denn augenscheinlich hatte es wirklich viel Zeit gekostet, diese Ausführungen anzufertigen. Doch gerade diese Tränen schienen James zu reizen._

„_Schau dir das an, Tatze! Jetzt weint er auch noch wie ein Mädchen."_

_Gerade wollten die beiden Gryffindors über ihren gelungenen Scherz lachen, als scharfe Fingernägel James über die Wange fuhren._

„_Was zum...?"_

_Durch Sirius' Unaufmerksamkeit löste sich der Schwebespruch und Severus landete recht unsanft auf dem Boden. _

„_Wie hat er das trotz Klammerfluch geschafft?", fragte Sirius verwirrt._

„_Ist mir egal!", knurrte James. „Jetzt ist er fällig!"_

_Doch bevor sich der Gryffindor erneut auf den vor Wut bebenden Slytherin stürzen konnte, erschien die riesige Gestalt von Hagrid auf der Bildfläche._

„_Was'n hier los?", fragte der Wildhüter und sah die Jungs an._

„_Nichts.", antwortete James. „Typischer Slytherin-Ärger halt."_

_Damit verließ er mit seinen drei Freunden die Bildfläche._

„_Stimmt das?", fragte Hagrid die beiden übrigen._

„_Ja.", antwortete Severus zu Lilys Überraschung. „Typischer Ärger halt."_

_Daraufhin ließ er Lily und den Wildhüter stehen, um die Überreste seiner Aufgaben aus dem See zu fischen._

Zurück im Saal richteten sich die Blicke auf Snape, der in seinem Käfig bis aufs Äußerste angespannt war. Michelle spürte zwar diese Aggressivität, doch sie bemerkte auch, dass das Gericht mit dieser Passage nicht direkt etwas anzufangen wusste. Also bediente sie sich ihres Fragerechts.

„Professor Snape," sprach sie ihn an, „wir kennen und zwar bereits, trotzdem möchte ich mich noch einmal vorstellen: Mein Name ist Michelle Clarkson, ich bin Psychoanalytikerin und als solche in diesem Gericht zuständig. Ich würde gerne mit Ihnen über das gerade Gesehene reden."

„Da gibt es nichts zu reden.", presste Snape zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„Das denke ich schon.", entgegnete Michelle. „In dem, was wir da gerade gesehen haben, ist Ihnen ohne jeglichen erkennbaren Grund von zwei Mitschülern Gewalt angetan worden."

„Und?"

„Ich würde gerne erfahren, wie es weitergegangen ist. Haben Sie die beiden Schüler gemeldet?"

Snape lachte verächtlich auf.

„Melden? Bei wem denn? Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wer das war? Das waren James The-One-And-Only Potter und sein bester Freund Sirius Auf-Mich-Hat-Die-Welt-Gewartet Black. Regel Nummer 1: Die schwärzt man nicht an. Regel Nummer 2: Tut man es doch, hat man mindestens ein Problem mehr. Regel Nummer 3: Da sie immer ihren auch dort gesehenen Anhang dabei haben, hätten sie definitiv immer jemanden gehabt, der bestätigt, dass sie dort, wo was passiert ist, NIEMALS gewesen sein können."

Ein gefährliches Funkeln traf Remus Lupin, der daraufhin schuldbewusst den Kopf senkte.

„Hey!"

Harry stieß ihn an.

„Lass mich bitte, Harry.", murmelte Remus. „Egal was Severus auch getan hat, deswegen bin ich trotzdem alles andere als stolz auf mein damaliges Verhalten."

„Und Regel Nummer 4: Es wird dir keiner glauben. Die Aussage eines Slytherin, der ja automatisch schon mit einer lügenden Zunge auf die Welt gekommen ist, gegen die Worte der Lieblinge der Schule. Kein Lehrer wäre bereit gewesen, die Richtigkeit meiner Behauptung auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen – ganz zu schweigen vom Mut dazu."

Wieder ging ein verächtlicher Blick zu den Ex-Kollegen.

„Aber was war mit Lily Evans?", hakte Michelle nach. „Sie war eine Gryffindor, allem Anschein nach eine gute bis sehr gute Schülerin. Und Sie schienen befreundet zu sein. Warum haben Sie sie nicht um Unterstützung gebeten?"

„Ich brauche keine Hilfe!", fauchte Snape überraschend aggressiv. „Ich habe nie Hilfe gebraucht. Ich hab meine Sachen immer alleine geschafft."

„Das habe ich gesehen.", stieg Michelle darauf ein. „Die Kraft, mit der Sie Sich aus dem Klammerfluch befreit haben, war bemerkenswert. Woher haben Sie diese Kraft genommen?"

„Das geht Sie nichts an!", zischte Snape, fügte aber mit hinterlistiger Stimme hinzu: „Sie sollten Sich lieber Gedanken machen, was ich mit dieser Kraft noch anstellen könnte..."


	9. Die geheimnisvolle Eileen

**Die geheimnisvolle Eileen**

Ein Seufzen entfuhr Michelle, als sie am Schreibtisch in ihrem Arbeitszimmer saß, die Mitschriften und Unterlagen des Prozesses durchging und in ihrem Kakao herumrührte. Sie brütete schon ein paar Stunden hier und sah erst auf, als es an ihrer Tür klopfte.

„Herein."

Sandra und Moody traten auf diese Erlaubnis ein.

„Und? Wie sieht's aus?", fragte der alte Auror.

„Ich wünschte besser.", antwortete Michelle.

Daraufhin ließ sie zwei Stühle erscheinen und die beiden nahmen Platz.

„Ich habe gehört, das Gericht will die Verhandlung um ein paar Tage aussetzen und die der anderen Angeklagten dazwischen nehmen.", durchbrach Sandra die eingetretene Stille.

„Das stimmt.", bestätigte Michelle, während sich auf ihrem Gesicht eine gewisse Bitterkeit abzeichnete. „Auch wenn ich darüber wenig erfreut bin."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Verstehe," antwortete Moody an ihrer Stelle, „Ihnen liegt diese Zermürbungstaktik nicht."

„Richtig."

Michelle nickte.

„Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass es der richtige Weg zur Wahrheit ist, so mit der Psyche eines Menschen zu spielen. Und die Zeit bringt mir auch nichts – es sei denn, die Suche im Bezug auf Eileen Snape war erfolgreich."

„Naja, ‚erfolgreich' wäre wohl zuviel gesagt.", entgegnete Sandra auf Michelles hoffnungsvollen Blick. „Moody hatte Recht: Nirgendwo in den Archiven des Ministeriums war etwas über Fälle von Eileen Snape zu finden. Das Einzige, was unter ihrem Namen aufgetaucht ist, ist diese – recht dünne – Personalakte."

Sandra reichte sie ihrer Freundin und Michelle warf einen kurzen Blick hinein.

„Personalien, das Abschlusszeugnis von Hogwarts, ihre zuständige Abteilung und ihre Kündigung. Das ist wirklich nicht viel. Wie sieht es mit Zeugen aus, Mister Moody?"

„Ich fürchte ganz schlecht."

Die Miene des alten Aurors verfinsterte sich.

„Viele Kollegen von damals haben schon im ersten Kampf gegen die Todesser ihr Leben verloren. Und die paar, die noch leben, haben mich abgewimmelt, sobald Lenis Name gefallen ist. Dann haben sie alle gesagt, sie wüssten nichts und ich soll sie damit in Ruhe lassen."

„Das macht das Ganze nicht unmysteriöser."

Erneut seufzend ließ Michelle die Personalakte sinken.

„Also immer noch nichts."

Nun seufzte Sandra.

„Vielleicht nicht ganz..."

Michelle richtete ihren Blick auf Moody.

„Ihre Kollegen sind vielleicht nicht bereit... aber was ist mit Ihnen, Mister Moody?"

„Ich? Ich soll eine Aussage machen?"

„Ja. Schließlich kannten Sie Eileen Snape zumindest als Kollegin. Oder gibt es da ein Problem?"

„Nein."

Moody schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß nur nicht, an wie viel ich mich noch erinnern kann. Es ist schon rund 30 Jahre her."

„Keine Sorge," lächelte Michelle, „das kriegen wir schon hin. Vielen Dank."

Einige Tage später standen Michelle und Sandra dann mit einem doch ungewöhnlich nervösen Moody vor dem Gerichtssaal.

„Keine Sorge, Alastor, wir kriegen das schon hin.", amüsierte sich Sandra.

„Ja, ja, lach du nur!", knurrte der alte Auror.

Michelle legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Lassen Sie uns reingehen, bevor Sie Sich hier noch völlig verrückt machen."

„Na dann!"

Sandra verschwand auf die Besuchertribüne des Ordens, während Michelle und Moody durch den Haupteingang den Saal betraten. Moody nahm direkt auf dem aufgestellten Zeugenstuhl Platz.

„Machen Sie Sich keine Sorgen," flüsterte Michelle ihm zu, „es geht mir mindestens genauso stark um die Reaktion des Angeklagten wie um ihr Wissen um Eileen Snape."

„Gut zu wissen...", murmelte Moody, als auch schon der Käfig von Snape zu seiner Linken aus dem Boden gefahren wurde.

Das Gericht betrat Sekunden später den Saal und auch Michelle nahm ihren Platz ein.

„Bitte nehmen Sie Platz.", forderte der Vorsitzende die Leute auf.

Dann wandte er sich an Michelle.

„Miss Clarkson, Sie haben vor einigen Tagen die Vernehmung des Zeugen Alastor Moody beantragt."

„Korrekt, Herr Vorsitzender.", antwortete Michelle. „Da es das Recht eines jeden Angeklagten ist, die Aussage zu jedem Thema zu verweigern, ich es aber gerade für mein Gutachten für unverzichtbar halte, etwas über die familiären Hintergründe zu erfahren, habe ich Mister Moody gebeten, über seine berufliche Vergangenheit mit der Mutter des Angeklagten, Misses Eileen Snape, zu berichten."

„Ihrem Antrag wurde ja bereits stattgegeben," erklärte der Richter, „doch bevor wir Mister Moody vernehmen, will das Gericht zunächst eine weitere, in den letzten Tagen entschlüsselte Erinnerungssequenz in Augenschein nehmen."

Mit einem Nicken gab er dann dem zuständigen Beamten das Zeichen, die Sequenz zu starten.

_Als der Nebel sich lichtete, sah man ein recht heruntergekommenes Viertel einer Muggelstadt. Ein paar Jugendliche hingen sinnlos herum, ein Mann, der augenscheinlich schon zu dieser frühen Stunde Alkohol getrunken hatte, saß an einer Ecke und hin und wieder warfen Hausfrauen prüfende Blicke aus den mehr oder minder sauberen Fenstern. Das Bild fokussierte sich auf eine der recht bedenklich aussehenden Hütten. Draußen neben der Tür saß ein kleiner Junge und spielte mit einer staubgrauen Katze. Die ganze recht langweilige Szene wurde erst interessant, als man ein doch ziemlich markantes ‚Klonk'-Geräusch vernahm. Junge und Kätzchen sahen auf und in ihrem Blickfeld erschien ein Mann mit einem Holzbein._

„_Hallo, Kleiner!", grüßte der Mann und die Stimme war jedem sofort bekannt. „Ich such deine Mama. Ist die da?"_

„_Ist sie.", antwortete eine Frauenstimme._

_Im Türrahmen stand eine Frau, etwa Ende 20, von sehr schlanker Figur. Ihr langes schwarzes Haar war zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und ihrem ungeschminkten Gesicht war neben etwas stärker ausgeprägten Augenbrauen nur anzusehen, dass sie wohl gerade sauber machte._

„_Leni! Schön dich zu sehen.", sprach der Gast sie an. „Gewährst du einem alten Freund ein Gespräch mit dir?"_

„_Gerne, Mad-Eye.", nickte sie. „Komm rein. Severus, du bitte auch. Das Mittagessen ist fertig."_

„_Was ist mit Diana?", fragte der Kleine und deutete auf die Katze._

_Die Mutter lächelte._

„_Ja, Diana auch."_

_Fröhlich stand Severus auf, nahm Diana auf den Arm und huschte in die Hütte, gefolgt von seiner Mutter und dem Jahrzehnte jüngeren Moody._

„_Ich kann dir im Augenblick nur Arbeiterkaffee anbieten, Mad-Eye, wenn du willst.", entschuldigte sich Leni, während sie ihrem Sohn einen Teller Suppe und Diana einen Napf mit Fischresten hinstellte._

„_Danke, Leni, heute nicht. Ich muss mit dir reden."_

_Der ernste Ton in Mad-Eyes Stimme veranlasste Leni, ihm einen Kopfwink in Richtung der alten Wohnzimmereinrichtung zu geben, die sich jedoch im gleichen Raum befand. Sie nahmen auf der alten Couch Platz und nachdem Mad-Eye schwieg, fragte Leni ohne Umschweife:_

„_Was ist los, Mad-Eye? Deinem Gesicht zufolge ist Ärger im Anmarsch."_

„_Möglicherweise.", antwortete Mad-Eye. „Im Ministerium haben sie spitzgekriegt, dass du Zaubertränke braust und sie unter anderem an Muggel verkaufst."_

„_Das stimmt.", gestand Leni. „Aber ich kenne die rechtliche Lage und das heißt, solange ich den Muggeln gegenüber nicht behaupte, dass es Zaubertränke sind, sondern sie ihnen als Kräutertinkturen und so weiter verkaufe, bin ich auf der sicheren Seite."_

_Sie seufzte._

„_Wir brauchen das Geld, Alastor. Tobias arbeitet sehr viel und hart, aber man wird dort im Werk nun mal nicht sonderlich hoch bezahlt. Bei den Muggeln sind Naturheilkuren im Moment ein totaler Renner, womit ich, da ich weiß, dass meine Tränke funktionieren, gutes Geld verdienen kann. Wir drei beschränken uns schon auf das Mindeste, aber von irgendwas müssen wir leben und irgendwann..."_

_Sie warf einen kurzen Blick rüber zum Tisch._

„_...irgendwann kommt dann auch Hogwarts dran."_

„_Bei uns hast du genug verdient.", bemerkte Moody. „Komm zurück ins Team, Leni! Den Kleinen könntest du mit ins Ministerium bringen, das wäre kein Problem."_

„_Alastor, ich kann nicht wieder als Aurorin arbeiten.", widersprach Leni hart. „Ich habe meine Gründe gehabt aufzuhören und damit basta. Ich bitte dich nicht, mich zu decken. Ich möchte nur sichergehen, dass ihr – meine alten Kollegen – fair seid. Also, Alastor: Gibt's eine Anordnung mich betreffend?"_

_Moody schüttelte langsam den Kopf._

„_Nicht dass ich wüsste. Aber dein Name wird nicht mehr sonderlich gern gehört."_

„_Das hab ich auch nicht erwartet.", murmelte sie, blieb dann aber still._

_Moody deutete ihr Schweigen als Ende des Gesprächs._

„_Nun, dann verabschiede ich mich, Leni! Mach's gut, Kleiner!"_

_Vom Tisch winkte der Kleine dem Auror beim Rausgehen hinterher._


	10. Das Wissen eines alten Freundes

**Das Wissen eines alten Freundes**

Eine gruselige Stille lastete auf dem Gerichtssaal. Niemand wusste so richtig, was nun mit diesem Erinnerungsfetzen anzufangen sei. Nach dieser ersten Ratlosigkeit erinnerte sich der Vorsitzende des Zeugen, der vor ihm saß und wandte sich an den alten Auror:

„Mister Moody, Sie wurden von diesem Gericht als Zeuge geladen und sind deshalb hier zur wahrheitsgemäßen Aussage verpflichtet. Zunächst muss ich Ihre Personalien feststellen: Ihr Vorname ist Alastor, Sie sind 65 Jahre alt, von Beruf Auror und über Ihre Abteilung im Zaubereiministerium zu laden."

Moody hatte alles einfach als korrekt abgenickt. Auch ihn schien der Eindruck des eben Gesehenen noch nicht ganz losgelassen zu haben.

„Mister Moody, Miss Clarkson hatte Ihre Ladung wegen Ihrer Kenntnisse über die Mutter des Angeklagten beantragt. Ich möchte auf Grund des gerade in Augenschein genommenen Beweismittels gerne auf den konkret gesehenen Fall zu sprechen kommen. Was können Sie dazu sagen?"

Moody räusperte sich.

„Nun, Herr Vorsitzender, ich hab in der gleichen Einsatztruppe gearbeitet wie Leni ... also wie Eileen Snape. Wir haben sie immer nur Leni genannt. Sie war eine gute Aurorin – eine verdammt gute! Solche haben wir noch bis heute selten. Deshalb wollte ich sie da..."

Er machte eine Handbewegung zu dem aufgestellten Erinnerungsbehälter.

„...auch überreden zurückzukommen."

„Wie lange haben Sie denn mit Eileen Snape gearbeitet? Beziehungsweise: Wie lange war sie als Aurorin tätig?"

„Ich hab von Anfang an mit ihr gearbeitet.", antwortete Moody. „Sie ist ... 1955 – direkt nach ihrem Abschluss in Hogwarts – in den Aurorendienst getreten. Naja und ... gekündigt hat sie dann 1960. Keiner von uns wusste wirklich, warum."

„Entspricht das der Wahrheit, Mister Moody?", hakte der Ankläger nach. „Nach dem, was wir gerade gesehen haben, hatten Sie ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis zu der Mutter des Angeklagten."

„Natürlich ist das die Wahrheit!", fuhr Moody auf. „Ich habe mich gut mit Leni verstanden, das stimmt. Aber sie hat auch mir nicht gesagt, warum sie gekündigt hat. Außerdem: Was hat das damit zu tun, dass ich lügen sollte?"

„Das erkläre ich Ihnen gerne.", stieg der Ankläger ein. „Sie kannten die Mutter des Angeklagten und – wie wir gesehen haben – auch den Angeklagten selbst. Warum haben Sie sich nicht von vornherein als Zeuge gemeldet, wenn Sie dieses Insiderwissen haben?"

Bevor sich die Gemüter weiter hochschaukeln konnten, hob der Richter beschwichtigend die Hand:

„Bitte, meine Herren, beruhigen Sie sich. Wir möchten uns doch sachlich unterhalten. Beantworten Sie aber bitte die Frage, Mister Moody."

Der alte Auror grummelte wütend, wandte sich dann aber mit seiner Antwort an den Richter:

„Als Leni bei uns anfing, hieß sie Eileen Prince – wir nannten sie Leni oder Leni Prince. Geheiratet hat sie dann ja 1958, ab da hieß sie dann Eileen Snape. Das wussten aber noch nicht mal alle, weil Leni sich immer sehr auf ihre Arbeit konzentriert hat. Sie hat wenig Privates erzählt. Deshalb nannten wir sie alle weiter Leni Prince. Und ja, es stimmt, ich habe ihren Sohn früher mal gesehen, aber da war er noch nicht mal 6 Jahre alt. Würden Sie jeden, den sie als kleines Kind mal gesehen haben, als Erwachsenen sofort wiedererkennen?"

„Nein, sicher nicht, Mister Moody.", bestätigte der Richter und schien ihm auch zu glauben – im Gegensatz zum Ankläger.

„Mister Moody, ich hätte da noch eine Frage, wenn Sie erlauben.", mischte sich nun Michelle ein und fuhr fort, nachdem der Auror ihr zunickte: „Ihren Worten entnehme ich, dass Sie Misses Snape sehr geschätzt haben. Auch wenn sie nicht viel über sich erzählt hat: Wie würden Sie sie beschreiben?"

Nun erschien eine beinahe versonnenes Lächeln auf Mad-Eyes Gesicht, das so gar nicht zu ihm zu passen schien.

„Leni hat nicht viel erzählt, das stimmt, aber ich glaube, gerade deshalb mochte ich sie so gerne. Sie war eine sehr kluge Frau, magisch sehr begabt und sie konnte sich durchsetzen. Sie hat nicht einfach zu allem Ja und Amen gesagt, sie hat auch Sachen kritisiert – und hat trotzdem immer einen hervorragenden Job gemacht. Sie war ein gutes Mädchen. Hat's nicht leicht gehabt, wie Sie gesehen haben, aber trotzdem hat sie sich nie unterkriegen lassen. Und dann war sie plötzlich tot..."

„Hatten Sie mal das Gefühl, dass sie Probleme hatte?", fragte Michelle. „In ihrer Ehe oder vielleicht allgemein mit dem Leben unter Muggeln?"

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie Snape wieder bedrohlich nah an die Stachelspitzen des Käfigs trat, doch mit einem entschlossenen Kopfschütteln zog Moody die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Nein. Sie hat sich sogar verstärkt dafür eingesetzt, dass diese Diskriminierung von Hexen oder Zauberern, die einen Muggel heiraten wollen und mit einem verheiratet sind, aufhört. Und als sie wusste, dass sie schwanger war, ist sie richtig aufgeblüht und auch später... nein, solche Probleme hatte sie bestimmt nicht."

„Misses Snape hat, wenn ich das richtig erinnere," ergriff nun wieder der Richter das Wort, „gefragt, ob es eine Anordnung sie bezüglich gäbe. Was meinte sie damit?"

„Naja, wie ich schon gesagt habe, Leni war nicht unkompliziert. Sie hat die Probleme beim Namen genannt und sich auch mit Leuten angelegt, die meinten, in ihrem Zuständigkeitsbereich wilde Sau spielen zu können. Dadurch hatte sie natürlich nicht nur Freunde im Ministerium. Sie hatte wohl Angst, dass ihr einer von denen was reinwürgen könnte, jetzt wo sie nicht mehr dabei ist."

„Könnte das ein Grund für ihre Kündigung sein?"

„Nein."

Wieder schüttelte Moody den Kopf.

„Leni war nicht der Typ zum Weglaufen. Und außerdem hätte sie ja dann den Schutz aufgegeben, den ihr ihre Stellung gegeben hat. Also nein, das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen."

„Aber Sie wissen auch sonst keinen Grund?"

Moody seufzte.

„Ich hab oft und lange drüber nachgedacht. Und ich hab sie ja auch immer wieder gefragt, das haben Sie ja gehört. Aber ihre Sturheit war auch so ein Zug von Leni: Wenn sie was nicht sagen wollte, hat sie's auch nicht gesagt. Aber vielleicht hätte ich hartnäckiger sein müssen ... ich meine, drei Wochen nach dem Gespräch da war sie tot..."

Michelle sah zwar, dass das Thema dem alten Auror nahe ging, doch sie hielt es für besser, alles Wichtige in dieser Vernehmung hinter sich zu bringen.

„Wissen Sie etwas über die Todesursache von Eileen Snape? Ich meine, sie war ja noch nicht einmal 30, als sie starb."

„Leider nicht. Ich war zu der Zeit auf einer kurzen Auslandsmission – und als ich zurückkam, war schon alles passiert: Die Akten waren geschlossen und Leni begraben. Wobei... wobei ich es schon damals komisch fand, dass plötzlich fast alle Akten von und über Leni weg waren..."

„Gründlichkeit des Ministeriums.", überraschte plötzlich Snapes Stimme, die vor Sarkasmus nur so triefte. „Die Akten beseitigt und die Frau verscharrt – mustergültig."

„Kennen Sie die Todesursache Ihrer Mutter?", fragte der Richter.

Als Snape ihm daraufhin direkt in die Augen sah, konnte auch Michelle den Kampf sehen, den das Innere des Slytherins ausfocht: Wut und Hass standen in dem Blick, gelegentlich durchbrochen von einem Hauch von Verzweiflung und einem Zittern, das zeigte, wie viel Kraft es den jungen Mann kostete, nicht völlig aus der Haut zu fahren.

„Ich war sechs Jahre alt, als meine Mutter starb.", antwortete er mit einem Flüstern, das bedrohlicher als jeder Schrei war. „Ich war ein Kind und verlor meine Mutter. Glauben Sie allen Ernstes, mich hat interessiert warum? Hätte das sie mir zurückgebracht?"

„Das sicher nicht," gab ihm Michelle Recht, „aber Sie müssen doch zumindest einen Verdacht haben, wenn Sie sagen, das Ministerium habe Ihre Mutter verscharrt und alles von ihr beseitigt. Was meinen Sie damit?"

Snape drehte den Kopf zur Seite und starrte an die Wand neben sich. Michelle seufzte kaum hörbar. Es war eine Chance gewesen, doch eigentlich hatte sie damit gerechnet, dass der Angeklagte sich dieser Frage entziehen würde. Umso mehr gab es ihr jedoch die Bestätigung, dass an dem Komplex Eileen Snape mehr dran war.

„Gibt es denn noch Fragen an den Zeugen?", holte sie Stimme des Richters zurück.

Wie die anderen Beteiligten verneinte Michelle diese Frage mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„Gut, dann sind Sie als Zeuge entlassen. Vielen Dank, Mister Moody."

Der Auror nickte, erhob sich und verließ den Saal, während der Richter eine Mittagsunterbrechung ankündigte, der dann die weiteren Zeugenvernehmungen folgen sollten.


	11. Schulzeitzeugen

**Schulzeitzeugen**

Der Ordensgruppe bot sich ein in der letzten Zeit vertraut gewordenes Bild: Michelle saß mit einem Kaffee über ihren Unterlagen brütend – diesmal in der Gerichtskantine. Erst als Mad-Eye Moody etwas stärker mit seinem Holzbein neben ihr auftrat, hob sie den Kopf.

„Oh, Entschuldigung! Ich hab Sie gar nicht bemerkt."

Dabei räumte die junge Frau ihre Unterlagen zusammen und bot der Gruppe mit einer Geste an sich zu setzen.

„Ich hab Ihnen wohl nicht sehr weitergeholfen, was?", fragte Moody, während er sich setzte.

„Das kann ich jetzt noch nicht genau sagen.", antwortete Michelle.

„Wie meinst du das?"

Fragend sah Sandra ihre Freundin an.

„Nun, ich bin davon überzeugt," führte Michelle aus, „dass an dem Fall Eileen Snape mehr dran ist, als wir bislang wissen. Dieses Gefühl haben Sie ja bestätigt, Mister Moody."

„Und was hat das Ganze hiermit zu tun?", fragte Harry Potter und klang etwas genervt darüber, dass sein Ex-Lehrer nicht schon lange schuldig gesprochen und verurteilt worden war.

„Das erkläre ich Ihnen gern."

Michelle lächelte den Jungen an und wirkte – wie gewöhnlich – nicht im Geringsten verärgert über seinen kritischen Kommentar bezüglich ihrer Arbeit.

„Meine Aufgabe ist es, ein psychologisches Profil zu erstellen, um die Hintergründe und Motive des Angeklagten aufzuklären. Wenn das Ministerium also wirklich irgendwie in den Todesfall Eileen Snape verstrickt ist und Professor Snape somit rausgefunden hat, dass es dort Schuldige dafür gibt, dass er seine geliebte Mutter in diesem frühen Alter verloren hat, wäre das wohl verständlicher Weise ein Motiv, der Gegenseite beizutreten und Rache zu üben."

„Sie glauben, seine ganzen Verbrechen im Namen von ... Ihm waren pure Racheaktionen gegen das Ministerium?", fragte Kingsley Shacklebolt etwas zweifelnd.

„Genau behaupten kann ich bislang natürlich nichts.", erklärte Michelle. „Ich könnte mir schon vorstellen, dass ein solches Motiv eine Rolle spielen könnte, aber ich denke auch, dass sich die Motivation des Angeklagten aus mehreren Teilstücken zusammensetzt."

In diesem Moment senkte Remus Lupin, der Michelle gegenüber saß, den Kopf.

„Remus?"

Tonks sah ihren Partner besorgt an.

„Geht's dir nicht gut? Ist es die Aufregung? Wegen der Aussage gleich?"

„Ja, auch.", gab Lupin nickend zu. „Aber eigentlich... ist es eher, weil..."

„Weil Sie auf das, was Sie vermutlich gleich werden erzählen müssen, nicht sonderlich stolz sind?", beendete Michelle seinen Satz, wenn sie es auch wie eine Frage klingen ließ.

Wieder nickte Lupin, doch er kam nicht mehr zu einer Erklärung, da eine magisch verstärkte Stimme durch die Gänge hallte und die Fortsetzung der Verhandlung ankündigte. Die Gruppe machte sich auf den Weg zu ihren jeweiligen Plätzen, wobei Lupin als Zeuge nun vor der Tür warten musste. Michelle legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Sagen Sie einfach die Wahrheit.", riet sie ihm. „Und auch das, was Sie dadurch fühlen."

Dann betrat sie den Gerichtssaal und nahm ihren Platz ein. Snapes Käfig war an Ort und Stelle verblieben, doch der Insasse schenkte jedem der Stacheln mehr Aufmerksamkeit als den Menschen im Saal, indem er mit der Daumenkuppe testete, wie spitz diese drohend auf ihn zuragenden Stacheln wirklich waren. Auch das wieder eintretende Gericht würdigte er keines Blickes.

„Die Verhandlung gegen Professor Severus Snape wird hiermit fortgesetzt.", kündigte der Richter an, ohne sich vom Verhalten des Angeklagten beeindrucken zu lassen. „Wir fahren fort mit der Vernehmung der Zeugin Minerva McGonagall."

Dann hörte man draußen eine magisch verstärkte Stimme den Namen aufrufen. Prof. McGonagall trat ein und nahm auf dem für sie vorgesehenen Zeugenstuhl Platz.

„Professor McGonagall, Sie wurden von diesem Gericht als Zeugin geladen und sind deshalb zur wahrheitsgemäßen Aussage verpflichtet."

„Ich weiß."

Die alte Lehrerin nickte und schien sich dazu zwingen zu müssen, nicht mitleidig zu ihrem ehemaligen Kollegen zu sehen.

„Zunächst zu Ihren Personalien: Sie heißen Minerva McGonagall, sind 70 Jahre alt und von Beruf Lehrerin für Verwandlungen in Hogwarts und auch seit dem Tod von Professor Dumbledore Schulleiterin."

Als Prof. McGongall daraufhin nickte, wandte sich Snape ihr plötzlich zu und kommentierte höhnisch lächelnd:

„Schulleiterin? Respekt! Ich habe doch immer gewusst, dass der Posten Ihnen steht."

Während der Richter den Angeklagten für diese Einmischung zurechtwies, sah sich Michelle die Reaktion McGonagalls an. Die Lehrerin zeigte überraschender Weise kaum Wut über diesen hämischen Kommentar, sondern schien eher noch mehr Verzweiflung darüber zu empfinden, dass sie hier gegen einen ehemaligen Schüler und Kollegen aussagen musste. Schließlich wandte sich der Richter wieder der Vernehmung zu.

„Professor McGonagall, Sie wurden von diesem Gericht geladen, da Sie den Angeklagten sowohl schon als Schüler, als auch später als Kollegen kannten."

„Das ist soweit richtig," setzte McGongall an, schien zu Anfang jedoch noch eher darum bemüht, Festigkeit in ihre Stimme zu bringen, „ich kannte Severus schon, als er noch selbst in Hogwarts zur Schule ging. Ich habe ihn – wie alle Schüler seit jeher – im Fach Verwandlungen unterrichtet."

„Wie würden Sie ihn beschreiben?", fragte Michelle und versuchte, der Lehrerin mit ihrem Lächeln ein bisschen von der Anspannung zu nehmen.

„Nun, Severus war ein sehr guter Schüler, aber auch ein eher verschlossener Junge. Er hatte wenig Kontakt zu seinen Mitschülern... außer zu Lily Evans, die beiden haben sich sehr gut verstanden."

„War das so ungewöhnlich?", hakte Michelle nach. „Ich meine, weil Sie sich daran augenscheinlich so genau erinnern."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es ungewöhnlich nennen würde," antwortete Prof. McGonagall, „aber wie gesagt, Severus hatte wenig Freunde – eigentlich würde ich sagen, außer Miss Evans niemanden wirklich. Und dann gerade Miss Evans! Sie war in Gryffindor und ihre Eltern waren Muggel. Das sind zwei Fakten, die von den einflussreichen Schülern des Hauses Slytherin schon damals nicht gern gesehen wurden. Ein Außenseiter wie Severus hätte sich damit eigentlich nur Probleme gemacht..."

„Welch ein Wunder, dass Sie das alles mitbekommen haben!", höhnte nun wieder Snape von der Seite. „Aber vor den Schandtaten Ihrer Schäfchen haben Sie immer schön die Augen verschlossen."

Bevor der Richter einschreiten konnte, wandte sich McGonagall nun endgültig Snape zu.

„Severus, es tut mir leid! Ich habe mir mein damaliges Verhalten oft später vorgeworfen und nach allem, was ich heute weiß, waren es furchtbare Dinge, die James Potter und Sirius Black Ihnen angetan haben. Aber so was allein kann Sie doch nicht dazu gebracht haben, dass Sie..."

„Dass ich was?", fragte Snape und schien sich auch durch McGonagalls Entschuldigung nicht beruhigen zu wollen. „Dass ich sie gehasst habe? Dass ich ihnen die Pest an den Hals gewünscht habe? Oder dass ich hoffe, dass sie gemeinsam in der Hölle schmoren?"

„Professor Snape, es reicht!", fuhr der Richter ihn scharf an.

Dann wandte er sich wieder Prof. McGonagall zu.

„Professor McGonagall, gab es aus Ihrer Sicht je Anzeichen dafür, dass der Angeklagte in den Dienst von Sie-wissen-schon-wem getreten ist?"

McGonagall versuchte sich nun wieder ganz auf den Richter zu konzentrieren.

„Wenn es konkrete Anzeichen gegeben hätte, wären wir sicher eingeschritten.", antwortete sie und ignorierte krampfhaft das abfällige Schnauben Snapes. „Aber es ist nicht zu leugnen, dass er schon immer ein Interesse an dunklen Künsten hatte. Doch für ein solches Interesse kann man niemanden einsperren. Ansonsten... naja, er war eben ein verschlossenes Kind."

„Was war später?", fragte nun der Ankläger. „Ich meine, als der Angeklagte seinen Dienst in Hogwarts aufnahm, war zumindest dem Direktor bekannt, dass Professor Snape für die Gegenseite gearbeitet hat. Wussten Sie auch davon?"

„Nicht von Anbeginn an.", gestand McGonagall. „Aber es gab natürlich Gerüchte, dass sein Name bei den Vernehmungen der damals verhafteten Todesser mehrfach gefallen sein soll. Und ... wahrscheinlich weil wir doch nicht soviel über ihn wussten, wie es bei einem ehemaligen Schüler hätte sein sollen... glaubten viele von uns, sich das durchaus vorstellen zu können."

Bevor der Ankläger ihr jedoch ins Wort fallen konnte, fügte sie mit Nachdruck an:

„Ich habe den Direktor darauf angesprochen und er sagte, er vertraue Severus. Und er erlaube keinerlei Überwachung."

„In diesem Vertrauen scheint sich Professor Dumbledore ja geirrt zu haben.", kommentierte der Ankläger.

McGonagall sah eher zweifelnd drein, was Michelle zur Frage veranlasste:

„Glauben Sie etwas anderes, Professor?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete diese, wobei ihre Unsicherheit sich auch in ihrem wandernden Blick ausdrückte. „Einerseits wissen wir sicher, dass Severus Albus getötet hat. Andererseits... ich kann nicht glauben, dass sich Albus geirrt hat. Ich meine, es gab eine große Anzahl von Leuten, gegen die Severus einen größeren Groll hatte – und Albus betreffend hätte es auch sicher bessere Gelegenheiten gegeben, als ihn vor Zeugen hinzurichten. Verstehen Sie, es passt einfach irgendwie nicht zusammen..."

„Und das ist jetzt was? Weibliche Intuition?", spottete der Ankläger, wurde aber vom Richter mit einer Geste zur Ordnung gerufen.

„Sie haben ja Recht, ich habe keine Beweise, aber ich ... ich glaube es einfach nicht!"

„Gab es denn vor dem Vorfall mit Professor Dumbledore irgendwelche Hinweise auf einen Verrat des Angeklagten?", fragte der Richter.

Energisch schüttelte McGonagall den Kopf.

„Nein. Severus hat sich ... nicht anders verhalten als sonst auch. Er ist nun mal sarkastisch und auch nicht unbedingt eine Person, mit der man auf den ersten Eindruck Brüderschaft trinken will – aber er war immer ein guter Kollege, ein Freund..."

Michelle hatte das Gefühl, dass die Lehrerin noch etwas hatte hinzufügen wollen, zwang sie aber nicht mit einer Nachfrage dazu.

„Noch Fragen an die Zeugin?", fragte der Vorsitzende.

„Nein, vielen Dank, Euer Ehren.", kam es als Antwort sowohl vom Ankläger als auch von Michelle.

„Dann sind Sie als Zeugin entlassen, Professor McGonagall. Vielen Dank."

Der Richter nickte ihr zu und rief dann den nächsten Zeugen auf:

„Mister Remus Lupin bitte."

Unsicheren Schrittes betrat der ehemalige Gryffindor den Saal. Auf dem Weg zum Zeugenstuhl sah er kurz McGonagall ins Gesicht, als diese in der ersten Reihe Platz nahm – doch was er sah, schien ihn nicht gerade zu beruhigen.

„Mister Lupin, Sie sind von diesem Gericht als Zeuge geladen worden und als solcher zur wahrheitsgemäßen Aussage verpflichtet. Ihre Personalien: Ihr Name ist Remus John Lupin und Sie sind 37 Jahre alt. Was sind Sie von Beruf?"

Schon diese Frage ließ Lupin unruhig auf dem Stuhl herumrücken.

„Nun," antwortete er schließlich, „ich habe im Schuljahr 1993/94 in Hogwarts als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gearbeitet. Diesen Job musste ich jedoch nach einem Jahr wieder aufgeben und seitdem... habe ich keinen Beruf im eigentlichen Sinne."

„Wieso?", fragte Snape gespielt unschuldig. „Ist Flohzirkusdirektor etwa kein Beruf? Welch Diskriminierung!"

Lupin senkte den Kopf. Wütendes Gemurmel erfüllte das Publikum, wurde jedoch vom Vorsitzenden übertönt.

„Professor Snape, es reicht allmählich! Wenn Sie nicht sofort aufhören, die Zeugen hier anzugehen, dann fliegen Sie raus!"

„Ach, wissen Sie," entgegnete Snape und schien seine übliche Überheblichkeit wiedergefunden zu haben, „in meiner momentanen, lokal sehr beschränkten Lage..."

Dabei machte er eine kleine Geste durch den Käfig.

„...ist ‚Rausfliegen' ein geradezu verlockendes Angebot."

Das wieder ausbrechende Gemurmel schien der Angeklagte als Bestätigung zu werten, denn er lächelte nur zufrieden.

„Wir vermerken also ‚ohne Beschäftigung'.", knurrte der Richter, bevor er sich wieder endgültig an Lupin wandte. „Mister Lupin, Sie sind mit dem Angeklagten gemeinsam zur Schule gegangen. Ist das richtig?"

„Ja, das ist korrekt.", bestätigte Lupin. „Wir waren im selben Jahrgang. Severus in Slytherin und ich in Gryffindor."

„Wie war ihr Verhältnis zum Angeklagten?"

Lupin seufzte.

„Severus war eigentlich ein unauffälliger Typ, ein Einzelgänger. Leider hat ihn das oft zum Opfer meiner beiden besten Freunde James Potter und Sirius Black gemacht."

„Opfer?", fragte der Richter nach. „Sie meinen so, wie wir es in einer der Beweissequenzen gesehen haben?"

„Ja.", gab der ehemalige Gryffindor nickend zu. „Was Sie gesehen haben, war kein Einzelfall. James und Sirius... ohne ihnen etwas Böses nachsagen zu wollen, aber sie brauchten die Aufmerksamkeit. Sie genossen ihren Stand als beliebteste Schüler. Und das führte leider zu oft dazu, dass sie sich gerade an Severus vergriffen, weil sie wussten, dass ihm – auf Grund seiner Unbeliebtheit – niemand helfen würde. Niemand außer Lily."

„Wieso fällt er ihnen so in den Rücken?", zischte Harry leise auf der Tribüne.

„Was soll er denn machen?", brachte Tonks verteidigend ein. „Wenn es nun mal die Wahrheit ist."

„Was meinen Sie mit ‚niemand außer Lily'?", fragte Michelle in diesem Moment. „Gab es da etwas Besonderes?"

„Schon, ja.", bestätigte Lupin. „Wobei wir es schon immer seltsam fanden. Severus und Lily haben sich fantastisch verstanden – trotz der nicht gerade praktischen Häuserzugehörigkeit. Lily hat ihn immer verteidigt und ich glaube, auch er hat ab und an Ärger von den älteren Schülern seines Hauses kassiert, weil Lily... weil ihre Eltern Muggel waren. Aber irgendwann war das schlagartig vorbei – und Lily hat auch bis zu ihrem Tod nie darüber reden wollen."

„Glauben Sie, es gab eine Liebesbeziehung zwischen den beiden?", fragte Michelle.

„M-muss ich darauf antworten?", fragte Lupin den Richter und sah kurz verstohlen zu Harry auf die Tribüne.

„Nicht, wenn Sie sich dadurch strafbar machen würden.", erklärte der Richter. „Ansonsten ist die Frage zulässig und müsste beantwortet werden."

„Also gut."

Lupin atmete noch einmal tief durch.

„Wir haben schon darüber spekuliert – damals. Wobei ich denke, dass es wenn eher von Severus als von Lily ausging. Ich meine, er war damals auch – ja, man könnte sagen – eifersüchtig, als sich zwischen James und Lily etwas anbahnte. Und danach keinerlei Kontakt mehr... ich meine, ich könnte ihn ja auch verstehen..."

Der mitleidige Blick, mit dem Lupin Snape jetzt ansah, ließ den schon das ganze Thema über wieder verkrampfenden Angeklagten wütend auffahren:

„**Du** kannst **mich** verstehen? Das glaube ich kaum! Wenn du mich verstehen könntest, hättest du deine feinen Freunde zurückgepfiffen, hättest du die Wahrheit gesagt, als es darum ging, dass mich dein feiner Freund Black fast umgebracht hätte! Aber du hattest ja selber nur Schiss, dass deine ach so tollen Freunde dich hängen lassen würden, wenn du dich ihnen unbequem in den Weg stellst. Du hast im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes den Schwanz eingezogen! Und was Lily betrifft: Halt dich da raus! Davon hast du gar keine Ahnung!"

„Umgebracht?", hakte der Richter nach.

„Ja.", antwortete Lupin und atmete durch. „Sie müssen wissen, ich wurde in meiner frühen Kindheit von einem der weiteren Angeklagten, Fenrir Greyback, angegriffen und... naja... seitdem bin ich zur Werwolfmutation an jedem Vollmond verdammt."

Er ließ den Schock dieser Tatsache kurz auf die Anwesenden wirken, bevor er fortfuhr:

„Sirius hielt es damals – weil Severus uns nachspioniert hat, um etwas gegen uns in der Hand zu haben – für eine tolle Idee, ihn in das Versteck zu schicken, wo ich während meiner Verwandlung untergebracht war. Er kam auch dort hin und ... naja... ich hatte keine Kontrolle über mich und hätte ihm wohl etwas angetan, wenn James nicht gewesen wäre. Er hat Severus da rausgeholt. Aber trotz allem... hat Severus mir später – während meiner Lehrzeit – jeden Monat einen exzellenten Trank gebraut, der dafür gesorgt hat, dass ich meinen Verstand während der Verwandlung behalte."

„Und trotz Ihrer gemeinsamen unschönen Vergangenheit hatten Sie keinerlei Sorgen bezüglich des Trankes?", fragte Michelle.

„Nein, ich... ich habe Severus vertraut."

Wieder glitt sein Blick zu dem ehemaligen Slytherin-Hauslehrer.

„Vertraut, vertraut!", brauste dieser auf. „Ausgenutzt muss man es nennen! Du wusstest, dass Dumbledore mich gerade bezüglich dieser Sache im Auge behalten hat und dass ich nicht so dämlich wäre, währenddessen irgendwas anzustellen. Und du hast..."

Plötzlich verstummte Snape und verkrampfte sich wie unter starken Schmerzen.

„Bringen Sie den Angeklagten raus!", ordnete der Richter an.

„Fassen Sie mich nicht an!", fauchte Snape unterdrückt, konnte sich aber nicht widersetzen, als ihn die Wächter herausführten.

„Die Verhandlung wird unterbrochen," kündigte der Vorsitzende an, „und fortgesetzt, wenn der Angeklagte wieder verhandlungsfähig ist."


	12. Nachbarn

**Nachbarn**

„Die Verhandlung wird ausgesetzt.", berichtete Michelle am nächsten Tag, als sie mit Tonks und Sandra im Hauptquartier des Phönix-Ordens eintraf.

„Wieso?", fragte Lupin und klang ernsthaft besorgt. „Ist Severus' Zustand so schlimm? Was war denn überhaupt?"

„Das können wir nicht genau sagen.", seufzte Tonks, während die drei Frauen sich zum Rest der Gruppe setzten. „Er scheint Schmerzen im Bauch oder Unterbauch zu haben – kann sich nach Angabe des Gefängnissanitäters kaum richtig bewegen, sitzt wohl nur zusammengekrümmt in seiner Zelle."

„Er wird nicht auf eine Krankenstation verbracht?", fragte Hermine, die zum Missfallen ihrer beiden besten Freunde immer noch Fairness in diesem Gerichtsverfahren verlangte.

„Sollte er zunächst," antwortete Sandra, „aber er hat sich standhaft geweigert. Er drohte mit Gewalt gegen sich und andere und Hungerstreik, wenn man ihn auf eine Krankenstation zwingen würde. Er war lediglich bereit, einen schmerzstillenden Trank einzunehmen. Da man kein weiteres Theater wollte, hat sich das Gericht darauf eingelassen, diese ‚Therapie' anzuerkennen. Doch bis der Trank soweit wirkt, dass Professor Snape wieder verhandlungsfähig ist, wird es wohl noch ein bis zwei Tage dauern."

„Und was passiert inzwischen?", fragte Harry ungeduldig. „Sitzen alle rum und drehen Däumchen oder was?"

„Selbstverständlich nicht."

Die Antwort von Michelle war mit eben jenem Lächeln unterstrichen, mit dem sie Harrys bissiger Ungeduld bislang immer begegnet war.

„Das Gericht nimmt sich in der Zwischenzeit der abgetrennten Verfahren der anderen Angeklagten an. Man nimmt an, dass es wenig Probleme damit geben wird. Es sollen in der Zwischenzeit einige Geständnisse abgelegt haben."

Dabei sah sie kurz in Moodys Richtung und erinnerte sich daran, dass er ihr gegenüber schon kurz das mürbe Machen der Gefangenen durch die Haftbedingungen erwähnt hatte. Sie schloss kurz die Augen, um diesen Gedanken zu verbannen und sprach dann weiter.

„Da ich in diesen Verfahren nicht gebraucht werde, wollte ich mich einmal in der alten Nachbarschaft der Familie Snape umsehen."

„Glauben Sie denn, dass Sie dort etwas erfahren?"

Kingsley Shacklebolt wirkte misstrauisch bei seiner Frage. Michelle wiegte leicht den Kopf hin und her.

„Viel wissen wir bislang nicht. Und was wir wissen, hat sich eher auf der magischen Seite abgespielt. Daher wird wohl jede Information, die wir von der Seite des Muggellebens bekommen, eine neue Information sein, die das Bild vervollständigen könnte."

„Halten Sie es für klug, alleine dort hinzugehen?", fragte nun Moody. „Ich meine, ich war da. Ist zwar eine Weile her, aber eine schöne oder gar ungefährliche Gegend ist das nicht – schon gar nicht für eine Frau alleine."

„Sie können mich gerne begleiten, wenn Sie möchten.", antwortete Michelle lächelnd. „Das gilt für jeden von Ihnen. Umso mehr Augen und Ohren dabei sind, umso weniger entgeht uns."

„Gerne."

Moody nickte nur.

„Ich komme auch mit.", meldete sich Tonks eifrig. „Und du?"

Sie sah Lupin an. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich möchte… ein wenig nachdenken. Seht's mir bitte nach."

„Kein Problem.", beruhigte ihn Michelle. „Sie, Mister Shacklebolt?"

„Ich muss auch passen.", antwortete dieser. „Ich denke, dass jemand von uns trotzdem die Geschehnisse im Gericht verfolgen sollte. Außerdem kann ich dann versuchen, etwas über Professor Snapes aktuellen Zustand herauszufinden und euch sofort zu informieren, wenn sich was ergeben sollte."

„Stimmt, das ist sicher vernünftig."

Michelle nickte und wandte sich dann Sandra zu.

„Du wirst die Zeit dann wohl auch jetzt nutzen, oder?"

Sandra nickte und erklärte, als sie die irritierten Blicke auf sich gerichtet sah:

„Naja, Michelle und ich sind gestern noch auf die Idee gekommen, Professor Snapes Leben zwischen seinem 13. und 17. Lebensjahr zu überprüfen. Wie wir ja wissen, starb seine Mutter, als er 6 war, sein Vater kam in die geschlossene Psychiatrie, da war sein Sohn gerade 13. Da er noch nicht volljährig war, ist er mehreren Pflegefamilien übergeben worden und die wollte ich jetzt mal durchleuchten. Wir haben eine Bekannte in der zuständigen Abteilung, also prüfe ich das mal. Schaden kann es wohl nicht."

„Eben.", nickte Michelle, als Hermine sie dann ansprach:

„Dürfte ich vielleicht mitkommen, Miss Clarkson? Ich verspreche auch, dass ich Sie nicht behindern werde!"

„Selbstverständlich."

„Dann wollen wir auch mit!", verlangte Harry und zog Ron unterstreichend am Ärmel zu sich.

„Ich habe es allen angeboten," bestätigte Michelle, „demnach können Sie alle gerne mitkommen."

Die beiden Jungen nickten eifrig und da sich sonst niemand mehr zu Wort meldete, erhob sich Michelle.

„Gut, ich denke, dann sollten wir uns auf den Weg machen. Sandra, ich wünsch dir viel Glück!"

Die rothaarige Aurorin nickte und verließ mit Michelle, Tonks, Moody und den drei Jugendlichen das Zimmer, trennte sich jedoch vor der Tür von ihnen, um ins Ministerium zu apparieren.

Die Sechsergruppe apparierte auch, fand sich aber an einem wohl wesentlich unschöneren Ort wieder.

„Igitt! Das ist ja widerlich!", war Hermines erster Kommentar, als sie angewidert von dem Müll wegtrat, in dem sie gelandet war und verdankte es dann Rons Geistesgegenwärtigkeit, dass sie nicht ausrutschte und in den völlig verdreckten Fluss fiel.

Auch die anderen Gruppenmitglieder sahen sich eher kritisch um. Sie waren an einem Flussufer aufgetaucht, das völlig mit Müll übersäht und mit Unkraut verschiedenster Art und Größe überwuchtert war. Da der Fluss mit seinem bedenklich dunklen Wasser genauso wenig einladend aussah, orientierten sie sich weg davon. Ein stattlicher, wenn auch sehr alter Gitterzaun trennte dieses Ufer – oder in ihren Augen diese Müllhalde – von einer schmalen Pflasterstraße.

„Sind wir **hier** wirklich richtig?", fragte Tonks und in ihrer Stimme schwang die Hoffnung mit, sie könnten durch einen Fehler beim Apparieren an einem völlig falschen Ort gelandet sein.

„Ja, sind wir.", antwortete Moody, der als einziger nicht überrascht wirkte. „Das hier ist die Muggelarbeitersiedlung, die zu ein paar alten Fabriken und einem Zulieferwerk für eine Werft gehört. Genau genommen sind wir in einer Straße, die sich Spinner's End nennt – die Straße, in der Leni mit ihrer Familie gelebt hat. Hier bin ich nach dem Apparieren schon öfter gelandet."

„Wir sind also fast exakt am Zielort.", bemerkte Michelle – nicht sonderlich überrascht, aber dennoch etwas traurig.

Bevor sie jedoch ein weiteres Wort verlieren konnten, stapfte Moody die leicht ansteigende Böschung zur Straße hoch.

„Da es hier wohl kaum Landschaft zu bestaunen gibt, gehen wir besser direkt zum Haus.", kommentierte er seinen Aufstieg und bekam keinerlei Widerworte, sondern nur ein stummes Nachfolgen der beiden Frauen und der drei Kinder.

Sie gingen die Pflasterstraße entlang auf einen mächtigen Fabrikschornstein in der Ferne zu. Dabei passierten sie neben mehreren offensichtlich kaputten Straßenlaternen viele verfallene Backsteinhäuser mit blinden, zerbrochenen oder zugenagelten Fensterscheiben.

„Wie kann es sein, dass Menschen noch heute in solchen Zuständen leben?", fragte Tonks erschrocken, als sie feststellte, dass viele dieser maroden Bauwerke noch bewohnt wurden.

„Ich habe mit meinen Eltern mal einen Bericht darüber im Fernsehen gesehen.", antwortete ihr überraschend Hermine. „Viele solcher Siedlungen wurden während des Weltkrieges oder kurz nach dem Krieg gebaut, schnell und eben mit dem, was man dahatte. Keiner hat da auf Bauvorschriften geachtet, man wollte nur möglichst viele Arbeiter in der Nähe von Fabriken haben. Als sich die Technik immer mehr zum Ersatz menschlicher Arbeitskräfte durch Maschinen entwickelte, verloren viele dieser Arbeiter ihren Job und konnten sich dadurch meist eine Instandhaltung ihrer Häuser nicht mehr leisten. Der Hauptteil der Jugendlichen aus solchen Slums sind dann abgewandert und haben ihr Glück in den Großstädten versucht, sodass hier nur die Alten zurückblieben, die auch mit der Zeit wohl nicht mehr die Kraft hatten, sich in diesem Bereich zu helfen."

Beeindruckt von diesem geballten Wissen sah Tonks das Mädchen an, was zu einem beschämten Senken des Blickes seitens Hermine führte. Harry und Ron schienen das schon so gewohnt zu sein, dass sie einfach weiter hinter ihrer Freundin und den beiden anderen Frauen hergestapft waren. An der Spitze ging Moody, der immer wieder nur zustimmend nickte.

„Da hat sie Recht. Leni und ihr Mann waren wohl ein paar der jüngsten Leute, die hier wohnten. Und Kinder hab ich hier eigentlich selten gesehen."

Mit dieser Erklärung blieb er vor dem letzten Haus der Straße stehen.

„Da wären wir.", brummte er nur. „Das war Lenis Zuhause."

Der Rest der Gruppe trat neben ihn und betrachtete es: Das kleine, mittlerweile auch schon etwas windschiefe Haus war von einer kleinen Fläche umgeben, die in guten Zeiten vielleicht mal eine Art kleiner Garten gewesen war, jetzt aber ungezähmt vor sich hin wucherte. Die Scheiben waren trüb, aber im Vergleich zu einigen anderen Häusern, die sie auf ihrem Weg gesehen hatten, wenigstens – soweit sie sehen konnten – heil. Dach und Mauern wiesen ein paar Schäden auf, die wohl auf das durchaus unbarmherzige Wetter in diesen Regionen zurückzuführen waren, aber wenn man seine bedenklich erscheinende Statik betrachtete, war es schon beachtlich, dass dieses Haus noch stand.

‚Vielleicht hat der Sohn da etwas magisch unterstützend nachgeholfen.', mutmaßte Michelle gedanklich und wollte gerade die marode „Gartenpforte" aufschieben, als ein ruppiger Ruf sie und ihre Begleiter zusammenfahren ließ.

„HEY! Was machen Sie da? Das is'n Privatgrundstück!"

In dem „Garten", der an das Grundstück der Snapes angrenzte, war plötzlich ein junger Mann erschienen. Michelle schätzte ihn auf Mitte bis Ende 20, er war recht groß und seine muskelbepackte Figur ließ darauf schließen, dass er irgendeiner eher körperlichen Arbeit nachging. Im Augenblick hatte er die Arme in einer abweisenden Haltung vor der Brust verschränkt und musterte die Gruppe fast feindselig aus eng zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte," antwortete Michelle mit sanfter Stimme, nahm ihre Hand von der Pforte und machte einen Schritt in die Richtung des jungen Mannes, „wir wollten hier keineswegs eindringen. Wir suchen die Familie Snape. Das hier ist doch ihr Haus oder nicht?"

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte der Mann anstatt einer Antwort. „Sind Sie Bullen?"

Noch bevor Michelle darauf antworten konnte, betrat eine weitere Person den Garten.

„Charly? Mit wem sprichst du da?"

Eine ältere Frau erschien nun im Blickfeld der Gruppe. Ihr fast komplett graues Haar war zu einem eher notdürftigen Dutt zusammengesteckt, doch eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihren Gesichtszügen und denen des jungen Mannes ließ sich nicht leugnen, sodass es sich wohl um seine Mutter handeln musste.

„Die wollten da rumschnüffeln.", antwortete der Mann namens Charly ihr und deutete mit dem Kopf zum Grundstück der Snapes. „Sind wahrscheinlich Bullen."

Die Frau schien das kurze Blitzen in den Augen ihres Sohnes ebenso wahrgenommen zu haben wie Michelle, denn sie wies ihn mit harscher Stimme an, ins Haus zu gehen und schon mal mit dem Essen anzufangen. Erst als Charly im Haus verschwunden war, trat die Frau an den windschiefen Zaun zu Michelle und den anderen.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn mein Sohn Sie beleidigt haben sollte, aber man ist hier in der Gegend schlecht auf die Polizei zu sprechen.", erklärte sie. „Zu gerne wird einem hier etwas angehängt."

„Wir sind auch nicht von der Polizei.", erklärte Michelle mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln.

Die anderen sagten nichts, da sie vermuteten, dass es eine vorgefertigte Geschichte für ihr Auftreten gab.

„Wir sind von einer Behörde zur Nachlassregelung.", behauptete Michelle nun. „Wir kümmern uns um die Regelung von Erbfällen."

„Erbfälle?", fragte die alte Frau etwas erschrocken und bekreuzigte sich einmal hastig. „Und was machen Sie dann hier?"

„Wir, Misses…"

Fragend sah Michelle ihre Gesprächspartnerin an.

„Miller.", antwortete diese hastig. „Elisabeth Miller."

„Misses Miller, wir suchen nach einer Dame, die vermutlich die letzte Angehörige eines uns anvertrauten Verstorbenen ist. Die junge Dame hieß früher Eileen Prince, soll dann geheiratet und unter dem Namen Eileen Snape hier gelebt haben. Stimmt das?"

„Eileen… oh ja."

Mrs Miller senkte betrübt den Blick.

„Ich fürchte leider, da kommen Sie etliche Jahre zu spät. Eileen ist vor… ach, das müssen jetzt schon an die 30 Jahre sein… gestorben. Schrecklich, sie war doch noch so jung! Nicht mal 30, stellen Sie sich das vor!"

„Oh, das tut mir leid!", bekundete Michelle ihr Mitleid und spielte die Rolle der Überraschten so überzeugend, dass sie von den etwas skeptischen Gesichtern ihrer Begleiter völlig ablenkte. „Wie ist das denn passiert?"

„Haushaltsunfall – hat die Polizei gesagt. Sie soll wohl auf einer glatten Stelle am Boden ausgerutscht sein und sich den Kopf so angeschlagen haben, dass sie daran gestorben ist. Aber wenn Sie mich fragen…"

Mrs Miller sah sich noch einmal prüfend um, dann sprach sie etwas leiser weiter:

„Ich glaub das nicht."

„Was glauben Sie denn?", fragte nun Moody, der sich anscheinend wieder unter Kontrolle und die Rolle, die Michelle erfunden hatte, angenommen hatte.

„Naja, wissen Sie," antwortete Mrs Miller – augenscheinlich froh, dies mal jemand Interessiertem erzählen zu können, „Eileen war eine sehr gute und gewissenhafte Hausfrau. Sie hat mir öfters geholfen bei Sachen, die ich nicht mehr so konnte…"

Dabei deutete sie leicht auf ihren Rücken.

„…deshalb weiß ich das. Der wäre so ein lächerlicher Fehler nie passiert. Außerdem sind nach ihrem Tod immer wieder so komische Leute aufgetaucht, die dann mit Eileens Mann furchtbar in Streit geraten sind und Tobias, so heißt ihr Mann, hat mir in einer schwachen Stunde mal gesagt, dass er fest daran glaubt, dass Eileen ermordet worden ist."

„Warum sollte man sie ermorden?"

Nun trat auch Tonks mit fragendem Blick an den Zaun heran.

„Das konnten wir uns ja auch nicht erklären.", gestand Mrs Miller. „Und Tobias wollte nie darüber sprechen. Irgendwann haben wir es dann auch gelassen – schließlich hat ihm das auch nicht gut getan…"

„Was meinen Sie damit?", hakte Michelle nach.

„Ach, ich glaube, Tobias ist mit dem Tod von Eileen einfach nie fertig geworden.", mutmaßte die alte Nachbarin. „Seit ihrem Tod hatte er immer wieder Ärger mit der Polizei. Sie haben ihm oft Konsequenzen angedroht… tja und irgendwann haben sie ihn dann abgeholt…"

Wieder sah sie sich absichernd um.

„…in die Geschlossene, wissen Sie?"

„Oh… verstehe…"

Michelle nickte langsam, wechselte dann aber zum alten Thema zurück:

„Sagen Sie, hatten Mister und Misses Snape denn Kinder? Ich meine, wir sind ja hier, weil wir jemanden suchen, der das Erbe unseres ‚Kunden' antreten kann und wenn Misses Snape tot ist, wären ihre Kinder die nächsten Erben."

„Eileen und Tobias haben einen Sohn.", bestätigte Mrs Miller und lächelte plötzlich überraschend sanft. „Severus. Er muss jetzt schon in den 30ern sein. Er ist nicht oft hier, weil er Lehrer an einem Internat ist und deshalb die meiste Zeit dort lebt. Aber ab und an ist er auch noch hier. Ich hab schon immer gesagt, dass der Junge es mal weit bringen wird…"

Plötzlich unterbrach sie sich und sah an den Erwachsenen vorbei.

„Das würde ich lassen.", riet sie und meinte damit Ron und Harry, die Anstalten gemacht hatten, sich über den Zaun zu schwingen und das Gelände zu erkunden. „Tobias und Severus haben gerne getüftelt und auch eine Sicherung für den Zaun entworfen. Ihr kriegt sonst einen gehörigen Schlag, glaubt es mir."

Erschrocken – da sie die Möglichkeiten ihres Ex-Lehrers kannten – traten die beiden Jungen vom Zaun zurück.

„Ihr Sohn ist Lehrer?", fragte Michelle noch mal nach, um den Redefluss der Nachbarin wieder in Gang zu bringen.

„Oh ja," antwortete diese, „aber das war fast absehbar. Er war schon immer ein unheimlich cleverer Junge. Er hatte bald mehr Ahnung vom Ablauf der Dinge als die ganzen Kerle hier zusammen."

„Ein eigenbrödlerisches, kleines Genie, was?", bemerkte Michelle verschmitzt.

„Oh nein!"

Mrs Miller schüttelte den Kopf.

„Severus war immer sehr zuvorkommend und auch sehr zuverlässig. Wir haben ein sehr gutes Verhältnis. Ich konnte ihn immer um alles bitten: Früher ob er mal auf meinen Charly aufpasst, heutzutage ob er mir etwas aus der Stadt mitbringt oder mir bei meinem ganzen Papierkram hilft – Severus ist immer da. Da schlägt er ganz nach seinen Eltern. Man hilft, wo man kann, dann kann man sich auch selbst auf Hilfe verlassen. Wissen Sie, das ist auch der Grund, warum Charly wohl etwas harsch zu Ihnen war: Solange Severus nicht da ist, achten wir darauf, dass sich niemand hier auf dem Grundstück rumtreibt."

„Natürlich verstehen wir das.", versicherte Michelle. „Können Sie mir denn vielleicht sagen, wo ich Mister Snape, also den Sohn, erreichen kann? Wir müssten wegen dieser Erbsache möglichst schnell mit ihm sprechen."

„Tut mir leid, aber da kann ich Ihnen wohl nicht helfen.", entschuldigte sich Mrs Miller. „Ich kenne die Adresse der Schule, an der er unterrichtet, nicht. Ich weiß nur noch, dass sie einen sehr komischen Namen hatte, aber an den kann ich mich leider auch nicht erinnern."

„Das macht nichts, das kriegen wir schon raus. Vielen Dank, Misses Miller."

Die Gruppe hatte sich schon ein paar Schritte entfernt, als sich Michelle noch einmal umdrehte.

„Entschuldigen Sie, eine Frage hätte ich noch: Die Adresse kam mir gleich so bekannt vor. In einem anderen Fall bei uns geht es um eine junge Dame namens Lily Evans, die hier gewohnt haben soll. Kennen Sie die vielleicht zufällig auch?"

„Lily Evans…"

Mrs Miller schien angestrengt nachzudenken.

„Lily Evans… nein, also der Name sagt mir so nichts. Severus hatte als Kind mal eine Freundin, die Lily hieß und die auch mal hier war – ein reizendes Mädchen – aber ob die Evans mit Nachnamen hieß, weiß ich nicht. Gewohnt hat die hier jedenfalls nicht."

„Wunderbar, dann frage ich das Mister Snape, wenn wir ihn finden. Vielen Dank, Sie haben uns wirklich sehr geholfen."

Mit einer leichten Verbeugung verabschiedete sich Michelle von der alten Dame und ging zusammen mit ihren Begleitern zu dem Teil des Flussufers zurück, an dem sie erschienen waren, um wieder zurück zu apparieren.

„Und was hat uns das jetzt gebracht?", fragte Ron etwas murrend, der sich wohl – ebenso wie Harry – mehr Action von diesem Besuch versprochen hatte.

„Etwas Entscheidendes.", antwortete Michelle. „Muggelhass ist definitiv ein Motiv, das wir bei Professor Snape ausschließen können – und Misses Miller eine Zeugin, mit der wir ihn im Fall der Fälle konfrontieren können."


	13. Familien

**Familien**

Am nächsten Morgen saß die gewohnte Ermittlungsgruppe bereits zusammen, als Harry, Hermine, Ron und dessen Geschwister den Salon des Grimmauldplatzes betraten. Michelle schien ihren Bericht gerade beendet zu haben, denn die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit ruhte noch auf ihr, während sie ihre Notizblätter ordentlich in eine Aktenmappe steckte.

„Das macht es nicht einfacher...", war das erste, was man Lupin murmeln hörte.

„In der Tat," gab Michelle zu und nickte den Kindern freundlich zu, als sie sie bemerkte, „aber wir dürfen auch dies nicht außer Acht lassen. Ein psychologisches Profil ist wie ein Puzzle: Man kann das Bild nicht erkennen, wenn einem Teile fehlen."

Harry schnaubte leise und unwillig. Er sah in dem Ganzen hier keinen Sinn. Snape war schuldig – warum sollten ihn die Gründe kümmern.

„Sandra?", holte Michelles Stimme sie in die Besprechung zurück. „Was hat denn deine Ermittlung gestern ergeben?"

„Nun ja, im Gegensatz zum Themenkomplex ‚Eileen Snape' ist hier alles fein säuberlich dokumentiert – aber frag nicht nach Sonnenschein."

Auf die fragenden Blicke hin erhob sich die rothaarige Aurorin, ging zu einem kleinen Beistelltisch und holte einen nicht unbeträchtlichen Berg von Aktenkopien, die sie geräuschvoll auf den Tisch fallen ließ.

„Das sind die Kopien aller Vermerke im Vermittlungsfall Severus Snape.", erklärte sie, bevor sie ein Blatt von oben herunternahm. „Das hier ist die Kurzfassung: Im August 1972 wurde wegen der Einweisung des leiblichen Vaters und einzig verbliebenen Elternteils eine Pflegschaft angeordnet, da keine Verwandten zu finden waren, die ihn hätten aufnehmen können. Die erste Pflegefamilie behielt ihn ziemlich genau 2 Jahre, dann wurde sie entzogen, weil die Pflegschaftsstelle des Ministeriums im Verlauf des Jahres 1974 immer stärker den Eindruck gewann, dass der Junge ignoriert würde, da die Pflegemutter – entgegen aller ärztlichen Erwartungen – doch noch schwanger geworden und im November 1973 eine gesunde Tochter zur Welt gebracht hatte. Die Pflegeeltern wehrten sich zwar gegen diese Anschuldigungen und auch Freunde der Familie betonten, gerade das Verhältnis des Ziehsohnes und der kleinen Tochter sei sehr herzlich gewesen, doch das hatte keinen Erfolg, da eine Mitschülerin sich an die Pflegestelle gewandt und diese Behauptung aufgestellt hatte, die dann schließlich von einem – wie hier steht – recht unsicheren Severus Snape bestätigt wurde."

„Wer war denn diese Mitschülerin?", fragte Shacklebolt. „Vielleicht bringt es ja was, sie im Prozess zu hören."

„Es hätte sicherlich viel gebracht," stimmte Sandra zu, „aber es wird wohl nicht möglich sein: Diese Mitschülerin war Lily Evans."

„Dachte ich mir.", seufzte Lupin. „Sie war weit und breit die Einzige, die so engen Kontakt zu Severus hatte, dass ihr so etwas hätte auffallen können."

Tonks legte ihm tröstend den Arm um die Schultern. Seit seiner Aussage konnte man dem Ex-Lehrer ansehen, wie sehr er unter dem schlechten Gewissen litt, damals nicht den Mut gehabt zu haben, sich für den heute Angeklagten einzusetzen.

„Und was war dann?", fragte Moody.

„Dann wurde er in eine neue Pflegefamilie gesteckt," antwortete Sandra, „doch da blieb er auch nur ein Jahr. Diesmal beantragte die Familie, ihn woanders unterzubringen, da er ihren Angaben zufolge die leiblichen Kinder tyrannisieren würde."

„Früh übt sich.", flüsterte Harry sarkastisch, wozu ihm Ron kichernd beipflichtete.

„Inwiefern tyrannisieren?", hakte Michelle nach.

„Zum Beispiel: Der jüngeren Tochter kam ihre Katze abhanden und er redete ihr ein, sie sei fürs Essen geschlachtet worden, woraufhin die Kleine kein Fleisch mehr anrührte. Der Sohn hatte einen Flugunfall und behauptete steif und fest, sein Ziehbruder hätte den Besen manipuliert. Oder in den Pflegecremes der älteren Tochter fanden sich Zusätze, die allergische Reaktionen oder anderen Ausschlag hervorriefen. Snape stritt damals ab, mit all dem etwas zu tun zu haben, doch die Pflegschaftsstelle holte ihn erneut aus der Familie heraus. Tja, und dann kam der Gipfel!"

„Wieso?", fragte Tonks nun doch wieder neugierig.

„In dieser letzten Pflegefamilie war er genau 5 ½ Monate, dann wurde er per Eilbeschluss rausgeholt und durfte von da an – er war ja jetzt schließlich auch volljährig – allein in seinem Elternhaus leben."

„Eilbeschluss?"

Michelle sah Sandra überrascht aber doch ernst an.

„Es muss schon einiges vorfallen, damit diese Stelle einen Eilbeschluss verfasst."

„Stimmt. Und genau das war der Fall."

Sandra holte einmal tief Luft, bevor sie fortfuhr:

„Einige Lehrer vermerkten schon nach wenigen Wochen, dass er sehr schreckhaft geworden sei, sich jedoch offensichtlich niemandem anvertrauen wollte. Er sei auch noch sehr viel stiller geworden, hatte auch die Mitarbeiterin der Pflegschaftsstelle bestätigt. Am 10. Januar 1976 – also genau einen Tag nach seinem 17. Geburtstag – tauchte er im Ministerium auf: völlig aufgelöst und in einem erschreckenden körperlichen Zustand."

Sie schlug die oberste Akte auf und gab unbewegliche Fotos herum. Diese zeigten Gesicht, Arme und Beine des Teenagers Severus Snape, der offenbar auf das Übelste verprügelt worden war.

„Oh mein Gott!", sprach Mrs Weasley den Anwesenden aus der Seele. „Das ist ja grauenvoll!"

„Hinzu kommt," fuhr Sandra fort, „dass er auch stark unterernährt war und wohl auch in den ersten Tagen in sicherer Obhut kaum etwas essen konnte. Gegen die Pflegeeltern – besonders gegen den Vater – wurde ein Verfahren wegen Kindesmisshandlung eingeleitet. Dieser wehrte sich aufs Schärfste gegen die Vorwürfe: Er habe den Jungen niemals geschlagen oder anderweitig hart angefasst und könne sich nicht erklären, wie dieser zu seinen Verletzungen gekommen sei. Das Essverhalten habe er zwar auch beobachtet, schob es aber auf den Zustand, schon aus zwei vorherigen Pflegefamilien gerissen worden zu sein. Severus Snape hingegen sagte schließlich – nachdem man ihm versprach, dass er nicht zurück und somit auch keine Angst haben müsse – aus, dass ihn sein Pflegevater regelmäßig geschlagen, ihm Essen vorenthalten und ihn eingesperrt hätte. Hätte er davon bei den Kontrollbesuchen etwas gesagt, sei er mit noch Schlimmerem bedroht worden. Als Grund gab er an, der Pflegevater hätte ihn für seine halbblütige Muggelabstammung verachtet und ihm auch verboten, seinen Vater zu sehen."

„Wie wurde in dem Fall entschieden?", fragte Shacklebolt.

„Das Gericht war sich unsicher.", antwortete Sandra. „Auf der einen Seite sprachen Verhalten und Verletzungen des Jungen eine klare Sprache und die Reinblütigkeit der Pflegefamilie ließ den Grund der Verachtung plausibel erscheinen. Auf der anderen Seite hatten sie schon vorher einige auch nicht reinblütige Pflegekinder, bei denen nichts passiert war – ebenso wie der Pflegevater es auch im Falle Snape beteuerte. Man entschied letzten Endes darauf, dass die Familie aus der Pflegschaftskartei genommen wurde, Snape in sein Elternhaus ziehen und die Pflegefamilie in keiner Art und Weise Kontakt zu ihm aufnehmen durfte."

„Recht dürftig, wenn man bedenkt, was passiert ist...", knurrte Mrs Weasley, die immer eine unglaubliche Wut befiehl, wenn Erwachsene Kinder misshandelten.

Moody hatte einen Blick über Sandras Schulter auf den Namen des Pflegevaters geworfen und murmelte:

„In diesem Fall würde ich die Wirkung von Vitamin B nicht ausschließen – B wie Beziehungen."

„Möglich."

Sandra zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Aber wie gesagt: Das war der Verlauf von der Einlieferung seines Vaters bis zu seiner Volljährigkeit. Wie denkst du darüber, Michelle?"

Alle Augen wandten sich nun wieder der Analytikerin zu.

„Eindeutig traumatisierende Jahre, wenn das alles soweit der Wahrheit entspricht. Es könnte auch ein Grund für seine eindeutige Abneigung gegen das Ministerium sein."

„Wieso das?", fragte Lupin und sah zum ersten Mal wieder auf. „Ich meine, das Ministerium hat ihn doch aus diesen Familien rausgeholt."

„Ihn aber auch vorher reingebracht – und zwar offensichtlich immer in schwierige Situationen.", erklärte Michelle. „Es kommt immer auf den Blickwinkel an."

Lupin nickte verstehend und eine unbequeme Stille legte sich über die Anwesenden, bis Mrs Weasley das Wort ergriff:

„Ach ja, das hätte ich fast vergessen: Das Ministerium hat eine Nachricht geschickt. Professor Snape scheint sich soweit erholt zu haben, dass die Verhandlung morgen weitergehen kann."

„Gut, vielen Dank."

Michelle nickte dankend.

„Dann können wir diesen Themenkomplex ja einführen."

Doch am nächsten Tag stellte sich der Gruppe zunächst das Problem, überhaupt zum Gerichtssaal zu kommen. Sie hatten mit wesentlich weniger Menschen gerechnet, da bereits gestern die Urteile über die anderen Todesser gefallen waren und bei vielen die Höchststrafe „lebenslänglich Askaban" ausgeurteilt worden war. Lediglich ein paar Frauen waren mit weniger davongekommen und die Prozesse gegen die Kinder waren schon vorher mit der Auflage der Betreuung eingestellt worden. Doch trotz allem war im Gericht die Hölle los! Ganz Zauberer-Britannien schien den Ausgang des Prozesses gegen „den Teufel" – wie der Tagesprophet ihn mittlerweile nannte – Snape miterleben zu wollen.

Schließlich hatte es der Orden auf die Tribüne geschafft und auch Michelle ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl hinter dem Richtertisch sinken. Snape stand uninteressiert wie immer in seinem Käfig, doch man konnte ihm die Folgen der vergangenen Tage ansehen. Michelle beobachtete ihn auch während des Eintritts des Gerichts und den einleitenden Worten des Vorsitzenden genau: Noch immer verschränkte er die Arme so vor sich, dass seine Unterarme gegen seinen Bauch gepresst waren. Im Vergleich schien er – trotz gleicher Haftbedingungen – auch wesentlich mehr an Gewicht verloren zu haben als seine Mitgefangenen.

‚Ich sollte mich diesbezüglich kundig machen.', beschloss Michelle und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass der Richter die in Augenschein Nahme einer weiteren Erinnerungssequenz angeordnet hatte.

_Das Denkarium versetzte seine Benutzer in eine Szenerie, die mindestens zwei Anwesenden bekannt sein musste: Man befand sich in einem alten, spärlich eingerichteten Zimmer. Augenscheinlich waren die Bewohner nicht sehr wohlhabend. Jetzt jedoch lenkte ein Mann – allem Anschein nach der Hausherr – die Blicke auf sich._

„_NIEMALS!", brüllte er. „Das werde ich nicht akzeptieren, was immer IHR auch davon halten mögt!"_

„_Ich bitte dich, Tobias, beruhige dich!"_

_Dem Mann stand eine junge, doch etwas unscheinbare Frau gegenüber. Man sah ihr an, dass der Ausbruch ihres Gegenübers ihr Angst machte, doch sie versuchte weiterhin, ihn zu besänftigen._

„_Ich habe sie auch sehr gern gehabt, glaube mir, aber was du tust, ist Wahnsinn."_

„_Wahnsinn? WAHNSINN?"_

_Die Worte der Frau schienen Tobias nur noch mehr in Wut zu bringen._

„_Julie, sie war meine Frau! Nein, sie war DIE Frau, die einzige Frau, die meinem Leben einen Sinn gegeben hat. Und jetzt soll ich den Mord an ihr hinnehmen, als sei nichts gewesen? Die haben sie abgeschlachtet! Hingerichtet!"_

„_Tobias, bitte!"_

_Der besorgte Blick Julies richtete sich auf eine Ecke des Raumes. Erst jetzt wurde der Zuschauer der kleinen Gestalt gewahr, die dort saß – die Knie an den Körper gezogen, die Arme darum geschlungen._

„_Nicht vor dem Jungen, Tobias, bitte!"_

„_Wieso nicht? Er musste schließlich auch __**mit ansehen**__, wie eure Leute seine Mutter getötet haben!"_

„_Tobias, wie oft soll ich es noch sagen? Es kann unmöglich jemand vom Ministerium gewesen sein. Wenn es Zauberer waren – was sich nicht nachweisen lässt – dann haben sie aus anderer Motivation gehandelt."_

„_Und aus welcher?"_

_Noch immer war Tobias' Stimmlage eher ein Brüllen als ein Sprechen._

„_Eileen war Hausfrau und Mutter, sie hatte mit eurem Ministerium nichts mehr zu tun. Warum sollte jemand anderes sie töten? Außerdem: Was heißt ‚es lässt sich nicht nachweisen'? Severus hat es gesehen! Oder bezichtigst du jetzt auch noch ein Kind der Lüge? Wie weit wird euer Ministerium noch gehen?"_

„_Dass ich hier bin, hat nichts mit dem Ministerium zu tun!", protestierte Julie, doch sie hatte schon jetzt Tränen in den Augen. „Aber wenn du weiter Ärger bereitest, dann könnte das harte Konsequenzen für dich haben. In Severus' und deinem Interesse: Hör bitte auf damit!"_

„_Ach, jetzt drohst du mir auch noch?"_

_Tobias war endgültig der Kragen geplatzt. Mit wutrotem Kopf packte er Julie am Arm und setzte sie sehr unsanft vor die Tür, die er ihr dann vor der Nase zuschlug._

„_Mir droht ihr nicht.", brummte er noch. „Mir nicht."_


	14. Dunkle Flecken auf der hellen Seite

**Dunkle Flecken auf der hellen Seite**

Noch endlos erscheinende Sekunden starrte Harry auf die Stelle, wo das Denkarium stand. Er kannte diese Szene – er hatte sie Ausschnittweise gesehen, als er während der Okklumentikstunden einmal in Snapes Erinnerungen vorgedrungen war. Aber jetzt...

„Wer – wer ist diese Frau?", murmelte er irritiert.

„Julie McAllister," antwortete Moody, der direkt neben ihm saß, „auch eine Aurorin unserer Abteilung. Eileen und sie haben sich eigentlich immer gut verstanden."

„Und wo ist die jetzt?", flüsterte Tonks aufgeregt. „Die könnte uns doch sagen, worum es da ging!"

„Sie arbeitet nicht mehr beim Ministerium.", antwortete Moody. „Sie ist nach Amerika gegangen, meine ich, aber..."

Doch Harry hörte dem alten Auror gar nicht mehr zu. Er war immer noch zu verwirrt von dieser Erinnerung. Als er sie das erste Mal – wenn auch nur in Bruchteilen und nahezu ohne Ton – gesehen hatte, war er fest davon überzeugt gewesen, einen Streit zwischen Snapes Eltern gesehen zu haben. Auf Grund dieser Erinnerung war er überzeugt gewesen, dass Tobias Snape ein mieser Schlägertyp war, aber jetzt...

„Er wollte seine Frau rehabilitieren und seinen Sohn retten.", murmelte Hermine, als hätte sie Harrys Gedanken gelesen. „Aber weswegen?"

Darauf hatte Harry auch keine Antwort und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Verhandlungsverlauf. Offensichtlich hatte auch das Gericht sich über den Verbleib bzw. die Unauffindbarkeit dieser Julie McAllister unterrichten lassen.

„Ich würde Sie und Ihre Kollegen trotzdem bitten, es noch einmal zu versuchen.", erklärte der Vorsitzende. „Diese Zeugin scheint mir sehr wichtig zu sein. Miss Clarkson?"

Er wandte sich Michelle zu.

„Sie wollten noch einige Fragen zum Themenkomplex Familie stellen?"

Michelle nickte. Sie hatte das Gericht noch am Vortag darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass die Geschehnisse in den Pflegefamilien entscheidend für ihr Gutachten sein könnten. Doch bevor sie überhaupt ansetzen konnte, räusperte sich der Beamte, der für die Wiedergabe der Erinnerungssequenzen zuständig war:

„Verzeihung, hohes Gericht, das war noch nicht alles. Es gibt noch eine weitere Sequenz."

Überrascht sah der Richter ihn an.

„Das ist hier gar nicht vermerkt worden. Nun, dann werden wir damit fortfahren. Oder hat jemand Einwände? Miss Clarkson?"

„Nein, Euer Ehren.", antwortete Michelle und auch die anderen Verfahrensbeteiligten schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Gut, dann bitte."

Der Richter nickte dem Beamten zu, welcher daraufhin die Sequenz aktivierte.

_Wieder erschien die mittlerweile bekannte Hütte. Draußen tobte ein wilder Sturm, drinnen konnte man Eileen Snape und ihren höchstens 6-jährigen Sohn sehen, die den Abendbrotstisch spärlich aber doch liebevoll deckten. Der Kleine war gerade in die Küche gelaufen, als ein pfeifend-quietschendes Geräusch Eileens Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Sie nahm einen kleinen Gegenstand, der auf der Fensterbank neben der Tür lag, in die Hand und erstarrte einen Moment._

„_Schatz, kommst du bitte?", rief sie und drehte sich zu Severus um, der keine 5 Sekunden später wieder im Zimmer stand._

„_Ja?"_

_Fragend sah das Kind seine Mutter an. Eileen fuhr sich in einer nervösen Geste durch die Haare, kniete sich dann vor ihrem Sohn nieder und versuchte mit gezwungen ruhiger Stimme zu sprechen:_

„_Liebling, hör mir jetzt bitte gut zu! Egal was gleich passieren wird und egal was ich sage, du gibst keinen Mucks von dir und bleibst, wo du bist. Hast du gehört?"_

„_Ja," nickte Severus, „aber..."_

„_Keine Zeit!"_

_Eileen packte ihren Sohn an der Hand, öffnete den großen, im Zimmer stehenden Schrank und schob Severus hinein._

„_Bleib hier!", ermahnte sie noch einmal. „Und sei ganz leise!"_

_Während der Junge nickte, schloss sie die Tür, sodass er nur noch durch einen Spalt gucken konnte. Eileen kümmerte sich zunächst weiter um das Decken des Tisches, als sei nichts gewesen, bis sich plötzlich wie von Geisterhand die Haustür entriegelte und drei Personen in alten Aurorenuniformen im Zimmer standen. Erschrocken sah Eileen auf, auch wenn ihre ‚Vorbereitungen' darauf schließen ließen, dass sie es nicht wirklich war._

„_Überrascht, Eileen?", fragte der Auror an vorderster Front, dessen Stimme schon unsympathisch und auch gefährlich klang._

„_Sicher, Julius!", antwortete sie. „Weshalb sollte ich auch euer Erscheinen in meiner bescheidenen Hütte erwarten?"_

„_Nun, vielleicht weil Alastor Moody hier war..."_

„_Er ist mir auch nach meinem Ausscheiden aus dem Aurorendienst ein guter Freund geblieben.", erklärte Eileen. „Und als dieser besucht er mich auch."_

„_Lüge!", schrie einer der Hintermänner. „Du willst einen Aufruhr im Ministerium anzetteln. Und jetzt versuchst du, Moody auf deine Seite zu ziehen, weil du um seinen Einfluss gerade auf die jüngeren Kollegen weißt!"_

„_John, wenn ich einen Aufruhr gewollt hätte, hätte ich das Ministerium nicht verlassen, sondern hätte direkt dort zu Recht einen Aufstand gemacht – wenn ich nicht schon damals gewusst hätte, dass ich damit nichts erreichen würde."_

„_Nichts erreichen ist relativ..."_

_Aalglatt glitt der Mann, den Eileen Julius genannt hatte, auf sie zu._

„_Wir haben doch erhebliche Probleme bekommen, nachdem du gegangen bist. Gib es doch zu: Du hast Gerüchte gestreut."_

„_Selbst wenn ich erzählt hätte, was ich weiß, ist es immer noch der Leute eigene Sache, es zu glauben oder das zu lassen. Aber an eurer Stelle würde ich mir Gedanken machen, wie viele Leute sonst noch nicht mit euren Machenschaften einverstanden sind, aber nicht meinen Entschluss, Nägel mit Köpfen zu machen, gefasst haben."_

_Selbst im Angesicht dieser Bedrohung, die die drei Männer vor ihr darstellten, blieb Eileen Snape erstaunlich gelassen._

„_Jetzt hör auf!"_

_Wütend stürzte der Mann namens John ein paar Schritte auf Eileen zu, doch Julius hielt ihn zurück._

„_Bist du allein?", fragte er Eileen._

„_Ja."_

_Eileen nickte, doch ein leichter Schreck über den Beinahe-Angriff ließ sich in ihrem Gesicht erkennen._

„_Wo ist dein Kind?", fragte Julius weiter, nickte jedoch dem stillen dritten Mitglied ihrer Gruppe zu, das daraufhin die etwas wacklige Treppe hinaufstieg und vermutlich die Zimmer durchsuchte._

„_Severus geht seinem Vater jeden Abend entgegen, um ihn abzuholen. Auch heute konnte ich ihn nicht halten. Er ist nun mal ein schlaues und geschicktes Kerlchen – das liegt bei uns in der Familie."_

_Sie sah Julius so lange fest in die Augen, bis der dritte Mann die Treppe wieder herunterkam und den Kopf schüttelte._

„_Glück für deinen Sohn, würde ich sagen.", erklärte Julius._

„_Und Pech für dich!", ergänzte John, woraufhin alle drei ihre Zauberstäbe zogen._

„_Adieu, Eileen! Du hättest uns lieber nicht in die Quere kommen sollen."_

_Sie ließen drei verschiedene Flüche auf die Frau los – jeder für sich nicht tödlich, doch die Kombination war Eileens Ende. Mit einem erstickten Schrei auf den Lippen brach sie zusammen. Julius schien einen Moment noch irritiert darüber, dass sich eine Ex-Aurorin so leicht besiegen ließ, doch dann steckte er – wie auch seine Begleiter – den Zauberstab ein und verließ das Haus. _

_Das Bild verschwamm und wurde dann doch wieder klar. Nur ein Blick auf die Wanduhr zeigte, dass augenscheinlich mindestens eine Stunde vergangen war. Die Haustür wurde aufgeschlossen und aus dem Dunkel trat eine mindestens 1,90m große Gestalt ein, die sich im Licht der Wohnung als Tobias Snape entpuppte. Er schien verwirrt darüber, weder Frau noch Sohn vorzufinden. Wie unbewusst schloss er die Tür, während er rief:_

„_Eileen? Severus? Himmel, wo steckt ihr?"_

_Als sich nichts rührte, trat er weiter ein, ging um den Tisch herum – und sah seine tote Frau auf dem Boden liegen._

„_Eileen! Oh Gott, verdammt! Nein!"_

_Er schüttelte sie noch, suchte nach einem Puls, doch augenscheinlich war die Leiche bereits so kalt, dass auch dem geschockten Ehemann klar war, dass Eileen Snape tot war. _

„_Wer hat dir das angetan?", fragte er, doch plötzlich schoss er hoch und sah sich panisch um. „Severus? Severus, Kind, wenn du hier irgendwo bist, komm bitte raus!"_

_Nur durch das angestrengte Lauschen in diese furchtbare Stille war Tobias Snape in der Lage, das leise Schluchzen aus dem Schrank wahrzunehmen. Er riss die beiden Türen auf und sah sein verheultes, bleiches und völlig aufgelöstes Kind auf dem Boden des Schranks sitzen._

„_Severus!", rief Tobias erleichtert aus und schloss das Kind in die Arme. „Geht es dir gut?"_

_Der Junge nickte nur schwach. Sein Blick war immer noch auf seine Mutter gerichtet._

„_Was ist hier passiert?", fragte der Vater leise, als er dem Blick folgte._

„_Sie waren hier.", antwortete Severus mit leiser, fast gebrochener Stimme. „Sie haben gesagt, Mama hätte ihnen nie in die Quere kommen sollen. Und dann haben sie sie getötet – mit ihren Zauberstäben."_

_Nach dieser kurzen Aussage sank Severus dann weinend in den Armen seines Vaters zusammen, der ihn nur noch fester umschloss._

„_Damit werden die nicht ungeschoren davonkommen.", flüsterte Tobias Snape. „Das verspreche ich dir."_

Den Strudel, der die Sequenz auflöste, nahm keiner wirklich wahr. Hatten alle geglaubt von Tobias Snapes Auftritt gegenüber dieser Julie McAllister geschockt zu sein, so mussten sie sich nun damit konfrontiert sehen, dass es noch schlimmer ging. Sie alle waren gerade Zeugen eines Mordes geworden – ausgeführt von Ministeriumsangehörigen an einer nahezu wehrlosen Frau.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein."

Obwohl sie vergleichsweise leise gesprochen hatte, durchschnitt die Stimme einer Beisitzerin die Stille.

„Nein? Kann es nicht?"

Nun richteten sich alle Blicke auf Snape. Er stand wieder beunruhigend nah an den Käfigstacheln und funkelte die Leute mit einem beinahe wahnsinnigen Blick an.

„Warum kann es denn nicht sein? Ich sage Ihnen, warum nicht: Weil es nicht in Ihr Schwarz-Weiß-Bild passt! Todesser sind die Bösen und Auroren die Guten. Und jetzt töten Auroren eine Frau – ohne ersichtlichen Grund. Das kann doch nicht sein."

Gegen Ende war die Stimme des Ex-Slytherin-Hausvorstands immer leiser und dadurch bedrohlicher geworden.

„Aber ich sage Ihnen was: Dieser ganze Ministeriumshaufen ist korrupt und falsch – mehr als manche Todesser."

Nun brach wieder Unruhe im Saal aus. Die meisten waren empört über Snapes Behauptung, doch gerade auf der Ordenstribüne machten sich Zweifel bemerkbar. So ganz Unrecht hatte Snape vielleicht gar nicht. Schließlich hatten viele hochrangige Todesser Leute im Ministerium geschmiert, um ihre Aufträge zu erfüllen. Waren diese Leute auch bestochen worden? Und hatten sie Eileen deshalb getötet?

„Die Verhandlung wird unterbrochen.", verkündete der Richter mit magisch verstärkter Stimme. „Bitte verlassen Sie alle den Saal."

Die Leute folgten der Aufforderung und der Käfig mit Snape wurde in den Boden zurückgefahren. Einen letzten Blick konnte Michelle jedoch noch auf das Gesicht des Angeklagten erhaschen und sah: Tränen. Es waren nur ein paar wenige und sie wurden offenbar energisch zu unterdrücken versucht, doch diese paar glitzerten verräterisch in den Augen dieses Mannes.

‚Kein Wunder!', dachte sich Michelle. ‚In diesem Alter seine Mutter so grausam sterben zu sehen...'

Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als der Richter ankündigte, dass er die Beteiligten in seinem Büro sprechen wollte und Michelle doch ihre Quelle – also die Mitglieder des Ordens – mitbringen sollte.


	15. Was ist ein guter Vater?

**Was ist ein guter Vater?**

Einige Minuten, nachdem die Sitzung unterbrochen worden war, fand sich Michelle mit den älteren Ordensmitgliedern im Zimmer des Vorsitzenden ein.

„Nun, was soll ich sagen?", begann dieser schließlich. „Das ist schlichtweg schockierend! Damit eines gleich feststeht: Ich will, dass dieser Vorgang lückenlos aufgeklärt wird. Wie sollen wir guten Gewissens noch Urteile sprechen, wenn man uns unterstellen kann, wir würden eine derartige Tat unter den Tisch kehren?"

„Dann sollte man wohl am besten diese drei Herren vorladen.", regte der Ankläger an. „Schließlich waren sie mehr als deutlich zu erkennen."

„Sinnlos.", mischte sich Moody ein. „Ich kenne alle drei – kamen alle bei Todesser-Angriffen ums Leben."

„Na, welch ein Zufall..."

Der sarkastische Ton des Anklägers war nicht zu überhören.

„Dennoch müsste sich doch der Grund klären lassen können.", gab Michelle zu bedenken. „Ich meine, er ist offensichtlich nicht nur so gravierend gewesen, dass diese Männer dafür getötet haben, sondern auch so wichtig, dass Eileen Snape allem Anschein nach auf Ähnliches vorbereitet war."

Auf die folgenden irritierten Blicke fuhr sie fort:

„Dieses Geräusch, das zu hören war, bevor sie ihren Sohn in diesem Schrank versteckte, schien eine Art Alarm zu sein. Auch hat sie die Gefahr offenbar so hoch eingeschätzt, dass sie ihr Kind versteckt und nicht einfach nur in sein Zimmer geschickt hat. Und sie hat sich nicht verteidigt."

„Was hat das denn damit zu tun?", fragte Tonks verständnislos.

„Nun," erklärte Michelle, „die einfachste Verteidigung in diesem Moment wäre ein Ausweichen gewesen, aber dann..."

„...hätten die Flüche den Schrank und damit ihren Sohn getroffen.", beendete Moody, dem es jetzt auch aufzugehen schien, den Satz.

Michelle nickte.

„Stimmt.", murmelte Tonks leicht beschämt. „Das ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen..."

„Nichtsdestotrotz müssen wir die Verhandlung weiterführen.", gab ein Beisitzer zu bedenken.

„Ich könnte mich diesbezüglich in alten Kreisen und auch bei den Angehörigen der drei ... Kollegen..."

Moody spuckte dieses Wort beinahe aus.

„...umhören. Irgendetwas von diesem perfiden Plan muss doch zu finden sein."

„Sehr gut, Mister Moody, tun Sie das.", stimmte der Richter zu.

„Miss Allen und ich werden ihn dabei unterstützen.", erklärte Tonks. „Sechs Augen sehen schließlich mehr als..."

In diesem Moment brach sie den Satz ab und sah Moody wegen der Anspielung auf sein magisches Auge entschuldigend an. Auch dies wurde vom Richter abgenickt und die drei Auroren verließen das Büro.

„Dann werden wir gleich mit der von Ihnen benannten Zeugin Reed fortsetzen.", erklärte er in Michelles Richtung und entließ dann alle wieder in Richtung Gerichtssaal.

Als sie dort ankamen, war der Käfig mit Snape bereits wieder an Ort und Stelle. Ein prüfender Blick zeigte Michelle, dass der Angeklagte seine Fassung offenbar wiedergefunden hatte, denn weder von Tränen noch von anderen emotionalen Zeichen war etwas zu sehen.

‚Eine fast perfekte Maske.', dachte sie, während sie Platz nahm, die Zuschauer wieder eingelassen wurden und das Gericht schließlich den Saal betrat.

Auf der Tribüne flüsterte Harry aufgeregt:

„Wo sind Moody, Tonks und diese Sandra?"

„Sie versuchen, etwas über diese drei Attentäter rauszufinden.", erklärte Lupin. „Der Richter macht solange mit einer anderen Zeugin weiter."

Bevor Harry darauf noch etwas erwidern konnte, tat der Richter genau das:

„Die Verhandlung wird fortgesetzt mit der Vernehmung der Zeugin Kathryn Reed."

Der Gerichtsdiener ließ die Zeugin eintreten. Kathryn Reed war schätzungsweise zwischen 60 und 70 Jahre alt, machte aber einen recht rüstigen Eindruck. In ihren Gesichtszügen erkannte man eine interessante Mischung aus strengem Durchsetzungsvermögen und der Einfühlsamkeit, die man haben musste, wenn man mit Kindern aus Problemfamilien arbeitete. Miss Reed nahm Platz und war – zu durchaus auch Michelles Überraschung – die erste Zeugin, die den Angeklagten direkt ansah.

„Miss Reed," begann der Richter, „Sie sind von diesem Gericht als Zeugin geladen worden und als solche zur wahrheitsgemäßen Aussage verpflichtet. Ihre Personalien: Ihr Name ist Kathryn Reed, Sie sind 64 Jahre alt. Von Beruf sind Sie Sozialarbeiterin bei der zuständigen Stelle für Kindernothilfe und mit dem hier angeklagten Severus Snape weder verwandt noch verschwägert."

„Das ist alles richtig.", bejahte Miss Reed die Fakten.

„Aber Sie kennen den Angeklagten."

„Ja, ich war die zuständige Sozialarbeiterin in seinem Fall, aber das liegt schon sehr lange zurück."

„20 Jahre, um genau zu sein.", bemerkte der Richter. „Was können Sie uns dennoch zu seinem Fall sagen."

„Nun, ich habe mich, nachdem ich wusste, dass ich hier aussagen soll, natürlich noch einmal genau mit den Akten beschäftigt, aber ehrlich gesagt, war dieser Fall einer derjenigen, die in meinem Kopf sowieso nie ganz verblasst sind."

„Wie kommt das?", hakte der Vorsitzende nach.

„Das alles begann im August 1972, als wir in eine alte Arbeitersiedlung beordert wurden, da sich dort ein Minderjähriger aufhalten sollte, dessen Vater auf längere Zeit von der Muggelpolizei festgehalten werden würde.", erklärte Miss Reed.

„Wie hat er sich damals Ihnen gegenüber verhalten?", fragte Michelle.

„Naja, zunächst nicht auffällig würde ich sagen.", antwortete die Sozialarbeiterin. „Zumindest nicht für ein Kind in dieser Situation. Er war still, zurückgezogen und hat sich eigentlich von allen Menschen abgesondert, sodass es auch schwer war, überhaupt etwas zu erfahren."

„Und was haben Sie erfahren?", fragte nun wieder der Richter.

„Er war eigentlich nicht bereit, mehr zuzugeben, als wir ohnehin schon wussten: Dass die Mutter vor damals 7 Jahren gestorben war, er seitdem – abgesehen von den Zeiträumen, in denen er Hogwarts besuchte – mit seinem Vater in eben dieser Siedlung gelebt hatte und dass sein Vater von der Muggelpolizei abgeholt worden war, weshalb wir ja dann eingeschaltet wurden."

„Nach drei Tagen.", knurrte Snape und fügte mit einem fast fauchenden Ton hinzu: „Sie hätten sich besser ganz raushalten sollen."

Der Richter ignorierte diesen Einwand und fragte weiter:

„Wissen Sie warum Mister Snape, also der Vater, verhaftet wurde?"

„Offiziell hieß es, er habe immer wieder Verschwörungstheorien geäußert und damit die Polizei auf Trab gehalten, aber wir hatten da eigene Theorien..."

„Und welche?"

„Nun, wir gingen davon aus – und die Lebensumstände sprachen durchaus dafür – dass Tobias Snape mit der alleinigen Erziehung seines Sohnes völlig überfordert war und ... naja ... Sie müssen wissen, der Junge hat sich wirklich von jedem körperlich ferngehalten, ließ sich weder auf irgendeine Art und Weise anfassen, noch auch nur länger ansehen und so vermuteten wir, dass... der Vater seinen Sohn misshandelt hat."

„Wie können Sie es wagen?", schrie daraufhin Snape und wieder trat dieses beinahe wahnsinnige Blitzen in seine Augen. „Sie haben keine Ahnung von meinem Vater, also wagen Sie es nicht, ihm irgendwas zu unterstellen! Ich sagte es bereits: Mein Vater – ist – tabu!!!"

Plötzlich gab es eine kleine Explosion, aus dem immer noch aufgestellten Denkarium ging Rauch auf und der altbekannte Strudel packte die Anwesenden im Saal.

_Der Nebel des Denkariums gab schließlich den Blick auf das Gelände von King's Cross frei. Zunächst war in der Menschenmenge kaum eine einzelne Person auszumachen, bis sich schließlich eine vom Betrachter zu verfolgende Person aus der Masse löste: Severus Snape – wohl kaum älter als 13 Jahre – schleppte einen großen, alten Koffer hinter sich her und sah sich immer wieder suchend um._

„_Komisch...", hörte man ihn schließlich murmeln. „Er ist doch sonst immer pünktlich."_

_Nach ein paar Minuten des Umsehens ging er schließlich weiter, verließ das Bahnhofsgebäude und stieg in einen Bus, mit dem er bis zum Stadtrand fuhr. Dort stieg er aus und schleppte seinen zu schweren Koffer noch eine ganze Strecke weiter, bis er in einer ziemlich heruntergekommenen Gegend angekommen war. Dass die Häuser windschief und kaum behaglich aussahen, schien ihn nicht zu stören, denn als er den Koffer vor einem dieser Häuser schließlich abstellte und einmal durchschnaufte, blickte er doch recht glücklich darauf._

„_Endlich zu Hause!"_

_Mit diesem Satz nahm er den Koffer noch einmal in Angriff und schleppte ihn ins Haus, wo er ihn erst mal im Wohn- und Esszimmer abstellte._

„_Hallo?", rief er dann. „Papa? Bist du da?"_

_Die Verwirrung über die Stille war ihm anzusehen, doch gerade als er seine Sachen wohl in sein Zimmer bringen wollte, ging die Haustür hinter ihm auf und sein hünenhafter Vater trat ein._

„_Severus!", rief er und schloss sein Kind gleich in die Arme. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht abgeholt hab, aber ich musste noch was ganz Wichtiges erledigen und das hat leider länger gedauert."_

„_Macht nichts.", versicherte Severus. „Hauptsache, du bist da und..."_

_Er schnupperte leicht._

„_Wonach riecht das denn hier?"_

_Tobias Snape lächelte triumphierend. _

„_Das ist ein Nudelauflauf. Und ich kann sicher sein, dass er gut ist, denn Elisabeth hat ihn gemacht."_

_Dabei ruckte sein Kopf in Richtung des durchs Fenster zu sehenden Nachbarhauses._

„_Na dann!", lachte Severus und wich dem spielerisch nach ihm langenden Arm aus._

„_Sehr witzig!"_

_Tobias schnitt eine Grimasse, ehe er in die Küche ging, um das vorbereitete Essen zu holen. Kaum hatte er das Zimmer verlassen, klopfte es an der Tür und Severus öffnete._

„_Was wollen Sie?", fragte er die fünf Männer, die nun vor ihm standen._

„_Wir möchten zu Mister Tobias Snape.", antwortete ihm der Vorderste. „Ist er zu Hause?"_

„_Und was wäre wenn?"_

_Severus war das Unbehagen gegenüber diesen Leuten anzusehen, doch ehe er sie abwimmeln konnte, trat sein Vater hinter ihn._

„_Was wollen Sie?", fragte er direkt._

„_Papa?"_

_Severus sah seinen Vater an, da dieser die Männer augenscheinlich kannte._

„_Wir wollen mit Ihnen sprechen, Mister Snape."_

„_Bitte."_

„_Nicht hier."_

_Der fremde Mann schüttelte den Kopf._

„_Ich möchte Sie bitten, uns zu begleiten."_

_Der Blick wanderte zu Severus._

„_Allein."_

„_Niemals!", protestierte Severus, doch sein Vater fiel ihm ins Wort:_

„_Einverstanden."_

_Geschockt sah der Junge seinen Vater an._

„_Sei mir nicht böse, Sev. Ich bin bald wieder da."_

_Tobias trat an dem Jungen vorbei und ging zwischen den Männern vom Haus weg. Als er kurz vor dem Gartentor war, drehte er sich noch einmal um:_

„_Warte mit dem Essen nicht auf mich."_

_Während Tobias Snape und die Männer ihren Weg vom Haus weg fortsetzten, schloss Severus die Tür und glitt daran hinunter. Der Blick des Beobachters blieb auf dem Jungen haften – auch als es bereits anfing dunkel zu werden..._

Als der Saal wieder klar um die Anwesenden wurde, blickte Michelle zu Snape. Dieser hatte seine Hände fest um die Gitterstäbe geschlossen, die Augen zugekniffen und den Kopf gesenkt.

„Was war das denn jetzt?", fragte der Ankläger verwirrt.

„Ich nehme an, der Beweis, dass Tobias Snape ein sehr guter Vater war.", antwortete Michelle. „Er war Ihnen immer ein guter Vater, nicht wahr, Professor?"

Als sie ihn ansprach, sah Snape auf: Die Lippen aufeinander gepresst, schlang er nun die Arme um seinen Körper, als wolle er sich vor allem, was von außen auf ihn zukam, schützen.

„Es tut mir leid," bekundete Miss Reed glaubwürdig, „aber es war damals das, was wir aus dem Verhalten deuten mussten."

„Was haben Sie dann getan?", fragte der Vorsitzende, auch wenn auch er seinen Blick nur schwer vom Angeklagten abwenden konnte.

„Nach der ersten Einschätzung unserer Kollegen von der Jugendpsychologie haben wir dann nach einer passenden Pflegefamilie für den Jungen gesucht."

„Mit welchem Erfolg?", fragte Michelle, obgleich sie es wusste, wollte sie es noch einmal von der Sozialarbeiterin hören.

„Mit keinem sonderlichen.", antwortete diese. „In der ersten Familie ging es noch ganz gut. Es war ein junges Ehepaar, das wohl leider keine Kinder würde bekommen können. Unserer Einschätzung nach kümmerten sie sich auch gut um ihren Ziehsohn, abgesehen von seinem allgemein ruhigen Verhalten gab es keine Auffälligkeiten, bis... naja, bis die Frau damals doch wider Erwarten schwanger wurde. Danach wurde der Junge wohl vernachlässigt."

„Hat er sich damit an Sie gewandt?", hakte Michelle nach.

„Nein, uns wurde so etwas aus der Schule berichtet. Der Direktor und eine weitere Lehrerin wurden vorstellig und sagten, Sie hätten Bedenken bezüglich des Jungen und ein Mädchen, das enger mit ihm befreundet sei, habe auch ihre Sorgen bekundet. Die Eltern haben uns versichert, dass sie ihn auch nach der Geburt ihres leiblichen Kindes nicht vernachlässigt hatten, aber... der Junge hat sich schließlich doch dazu geäußert, wenn auch wohl eher auf Druck seiner Freundin."

„Wann war das?", fragte der Richter.

„Das war 2 Jahre später, also 1974. Da ein Gespräch mit den Lehrern uns den Eindruck vermittelt hat, dass der Junge Schwierigkeiten damit hätte, Kontakt zu anderen Kindern aufzunehmen, hielten wir es für besser, ihn in eine Familie zu geben, die bereits Kinder hat. Aber das war eine reine Katastrophe!"

„Inwiefern?"

„Nun," beschrieb Miss Reed, „nach einem Jahr bat uns das entsprechende Ehepaar, die Pflegschaft aufzuheben, da der Junge nichts anderes zu tun hatte, als die anderen Kinder zu tyrannisieren. Da war vom Versetzen von Cremes bis zum verschwinden Lassen der Haustiere alles dabei. Da wir die Pflegeeltern unter diesen Umständen nicht zwingen konnten, hoben wir die Pflegschaft auf und gaben ihn in eine letzte Pflegefamilie..."

Miss Reed schüttelte den Kopf und sah traurig zu Boden.

„Was war mit dieser letzten Pflegefamilie?", fragte eine Beisitzerin.

„Wenn ich das nur genau wüsste.", antwortete die Zeugin. „Was ich weiß, ist, dass der Junge einen Tag nach seinem 17. Geburtstag und somit volljährig bei uns Schutz erbat. Er war völlig aufgelöst und dass, was er uns von und an seinem Körper zu zeigen bereit war, zeugte von schwersten und auch längerfristigen Misshandlungen. Wir nahmen ihn natürlich in Obhut, informierten die Strafverfolgungsbehörden und konfrontierten die Pflegeeltern. Die wehrten sich massiv gegen diese Vorwürfe. Der Vater, gegen den eigentlich die hauptsächlichen Vorwürfe erhoben worden waren, gestand, dass sie die Pflegschaft angenommen hatten, weil ihnen Rassismus unterstellt worden war und sich da ein halbblütiges Pflegekind natürlich gut machte, aber er bestritt vehement, den Jungen je angefasst zu haben."

„Was haben Sie daraufhin getan?", wollte Michelle wissen. „Beziehungsweise Ihre Behörde?"

„Alles was wir machen konnten, war, den Strafverfolgungsbehörden unsere Unterlagen zur Verfügung zu stellen. Die Pflegschaft mussten wir nicht mehr aufheben, da diese sich mit dem Erreichen der Volljährigkeit ohnehin erledigt hatte. Soweit mir bekannt ist, wurde die Familie aus der Pflegschaftskartei genommen und durfte in keiner Art und Weise Kontakt zu ihm aufnehmen."

„Noch Fra...", wollte der Richter gerade ansetzen, als Snape erneut wütend dazwischen fuhr:

„Merken Sie eigentlich, was Sie sich anmaßen? Wegen eines hanebüchenen Verdachts sperren Sie einen Familienvater weg, der immer nur das beste für sein Kind wollte, und so ein... Subjekt kommt mit allem durch... weil er ja kein armer Muggel ist."

Wieder sank Snape, noch bevor der Richter etwas erwidern konnte, auf den Boden seines Käfigs und schien darum zu kämpfen, eine Ohnmacht zu verhindern. Der Richter gab Anweisungen, den Angeklagten zurückzubringen, entließ die Zeugin und schloss die Verhandlung für den heutigen Tag.

* * *

Ich weiß, es ist ein Intermezzo, das einiges wiederholt, aber es musste in den Prozess eingeführt werden und wir arbeiten uns zum Höhepunkt - versprochen!


	16. Verschwörungstheorien

**Verschwörungstheorien und das Ende einer Freundschaft**

„Wo bleiben die denn?", nörgelte Harry spät am Abend des selben Tages.

Seit sie nach dem Gespräch im Richterzimmer verschwunden waren, hatte keiner der Ordensmitglieder von Moody, Tonks oder Sandra etwas gehört. Michelle saß über Mitschriften und den Akten, die Sandra sich von Miss Reed kopiert hatte, Lupin und Kingsley Shacklebolt lenkten sich mit etwas Zauberschach ab, Mrs Weasley war mit dem Haushalt beschäftigt und ihr Mann hatte seine ganze Faszination auf einen Muggel-CD-Player gerichtet, den er so leise wie möglich zu verstehen versuchte. Da Hermine immer genug Bücher auf Vorrat hatte war somit nur ihm und Ron langweilig und Harry hoffte inständig, dass endlich wieder Spannung aufkommen würde, wenn die drei Auroren zurückkehrten und von ihren Ergebnissen berichteten.

„Wer weiß, ob sie heute überhaupt noch wiederkommen.", gab Shacklebolt zu bedenken. „Solche Ermittlungen können ziemlich lange dauern."

Harry wollte sich gerade etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart murmeln, als überraschend aber fast wie aufs Stichwort Sandra den Salon des Grimmauldplatzes betrat.

„Ich bin hier, um Neuigkeiten zu melden.", erklärte sie und schien doch etwas aus der Puste zu sein.

„Was gibt es?"

Michelle klappte die Akten zu und sah gespannt zu ihrer Freundin auf.

„Es ist momentan zwar erst eine Spur, aber ich glaube, wir haben es hier wirklich mit einer Art Verschwörung zu tun.", antwortete Sandra und setzte sich, nachdem sie nun die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit besaß. „Die Personalakten der drei Auroren haben uns zunächst nicht viel weiter gebracht. Große Verdienste, striktes Vorgehen gegen schwarze Magier und schließlich ‚ehrenvoll' im Kampf gegen diese gefallen. Nichts besonderes, aber dann – dann haben wir mal alle Fälle untersucht, an denen die seit dem Zeitraum kurz vor der Kündigung von Eileen Snape gearbeitet haben. Vieles konnten wir gleich aussortieren, aber eines war interessant: Tobias Snape ist letztlich mit Beschluss vom Ministerium in diese geschlossene Klinik eingewiesen worden, indem man ihn gegenüber der Muggelpolizei schließlich als Mann mit gefährlichen Wahnvorstellungen hinstellte. Und der Mann, der diese Entscheidung schließlich durchgesetzt hatte, war Julius Carrington – der Wortführer aus unserer Mordszene."

„Was?", entfuhr es Lupin entgeistert. „Das heißt, erst bringt er die Mutter um und dann lässt er den Vater wegsperren?"

„Weil er ihm zu gefährlich wurde, so sieht es aus.", bestätigte Michelle. „Ich kann mir das gut vorstellen. Wir alle konnten – ob durch Denkarium oder persönliche Begegnung – einen Eindruck von Tobias Snape gewinnen. Das ist ein Mann, der seine Familie offenbar über alles liebt. Er findet seine tote Frau und sein Sohn sagt ihm, dass sie von Zauberern ermordet worden ist. Aus dem Gespräch mit dieser Julie McAllister lässt sich entnehmen, dass er irgendwie – zu Recht – den Zusammenhang zum Ministerium hergestellt hat. Und dann hat er sich festgebissen. Er wollte Aufklärung und wahrscheinlich war er schon zu nah dran und deshalb..."

„...mussten sie ihn ruhig stellen.", ergänzte Sandra.

„Aber warum haben sie ihn dann nicht auch getötet?", fragte Harry. „Hat doch offensichtlich schon mal prima geklappt."

„Die 60er Jahre waren turbulente Zeiten, da konnte es solche Tode wie den von Misses Snape durchaus geben.", erinnerte sich Mrs Weasley mit düsterer Miene. „Doch zum Anfang der 70er Jahre hatte sich eigentlich eine gewisse Ruhezeit ergeben. Da wäre so ein Tod wohl aufgefallen."

„Das vermuten wir auch.", stimmte Sandra zu. „Deshalb haben sie ihn dort untergebracht. Möglicherweise haben sie auch die Gerüchte gestreut, Tobias Snape habe seinen Sohn misshandelt, um diesen von ihm fernzuhalten."

„Damit er ihm keine Flöhe ins Ohr setzt. Klingt plausibel.", gab Shacklebolt nickend zu.

„Und was machen Alastor und Tonks jetzt noch?", fragte Lupin.

„Nun, da alle drei, auch wenn sie sich schon aus dem Dienst zurückgezogen hatten, durch Todesser-Angriffe ums Leben kam, glauben wir, dass es ein persönlicher Rachefeldzug seitens Snape gewesen sein könnte.", erklärte Sandra. „Aber eigentlich sind die beiden immer noch dabei, den Zeitraum vor Eileen Snapes Kündigung zu durchsuchen. Für uns besteht da kein Zweifel: Sie muss auf etwas gestoßen sein, was diese Herren unbedingt verheimlichen wollten."

„Und es muss sehr brisant sein," ergänzte Michelle, „denn Misses Snape hat gegenüber ihren späteren Mördern gesagt, dass sie einen Aufstand im Ministerium hätte anzetteln können mit dem, was sie wusste."

„Aber was wusste sie denn?", fragte Harry ungeduldig.

„Das gilt es rauszufinden.", antwortete Michelle mit einer offensichtlich grenzenlosen Engelsgeduld, bevor sie sich wieder Sandra zuwandte: „Wie geht es eigentlich Professor Snape – nach diesem Beinahe-Zusammenbruch heute in der Verhandlung?"

„Nahe am Kreislaufkollaps, sagten die Heiler – soweit sie das aus der Ferne beurteilen könnten."

„Aus der Ferne?"

Nun hatte sich auch Hermine eingemischt.

„Ja, genau wie bei dem Zusammenbruch vorher lässt Snape keinen Heiler an sich ran.", erklärte Sandra. „Doch in diesem Fall sehen die es eigentlich recht gelassen. Nach Aussage der Wärter hat Professor Snape in der letzten Zeit wohl sehr wenig gegessen, das meiste habe er verweigert. Dass es dann irgendwann zum Kreislaufkollaps kommt, war also nur eine Frage der Zeit. Jetzt wird strenger überwacht, dass er genug isst."

Wieder murrte Harry, doch da Sandra offensichtlich nichts weiter zu berichten hatte und eigentlich alle schon lange müde waren, wurde einstimmig beschlossen, zu Bett zu gehen und sich morgen vielleicht von neuen Erkenntnissen überraschen zu lassen.

Die gab es tatsächlich. Zwar hatten Moody und Tonks noch keine weiteren Neuigkeiten bezüglich ihrer Suche nach einem Verschwörungsmotiv zu verkünden, doch der emotionale Ausbruch Snapes am vorherigen Tage schien einige Barrieren der Erinnerungsverschlüsselung gebrochen zu haben, sodass das Gericht eine weitere Sequenz in Augenschein nehmen konnte.

_Der Blick richtete sich auf den Innenhof von Hogwarts, den Snape schnellen Schrittes überquerte._

„_Sev, warte!"_

_Lily eilte ihm nach, bis sie schließlich seinen Ellenbogen erwischte._

„_Sev, ich meinte das ernst, was ich sagte!"_

„_Ich auch.", antwortete er. „Lily, es geht nicht!"_

„_Warum nicht? Wir verstehen uns super, du warst immer für mich da und ich will meine Zukunft mit dir teilen. Warum nicht, Sev?"_

„_Weil du die Wahl zwischen James ‚the Gryffindor-King' Potter und mir hast. Ich würde mich auch nicht für mich entscheiden."_

„_Aber ich tue das!"_

_Langsam nahm Lilys Stimme einen verzweifelten Ton an._

„_Ja, ich bin ein paar Mal mit James ausgegangen und er kann auch ein lieber und charmanter Kerl sein, aber du bietest mir so viel mehr. Ich bitte dich, Sev!"_

„_Du irrst dich, Lily."_

_Snape schüttelte energisch den Kopf._

„_Ich werde dir nie bieten können, was er dir bieten kann. Aber du hast es verdient. Also geh mit ihm und werde glücklich."_

„_Aber du..."_

„_Ich werde aus deinem Leben verschwinden."_

„_Sev!"_

„_Es ist besser so, glaub mir."_

_Ohne sich von ihren jetzt fließenden Verzweiflungstränen berühren zu lassen, machte Snape sich los und ließ Lily stehen._

Der Vorsitzende war der erste, der seine Sprache wiederfand:

„Wann war das, Professor Snape?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Snapes Stimme war ziemlich schwach. Noch immer machte er einen stark angeschlagenen Eindruck, war aber offenbar für verhandlungsfähig befunden worden.

‚Er lügt.', war Michelles gedankliche Überzeugung. ‚Er weiß es ganz genau. Aber er will dieses Geschehen krampfhaft ausblenden.'

„Aber Sie hatten offenbar eine besondere Beziehung zu Miss Evans.", bemerkte der Ankläger.

„Ich habe Sie geliebt, aber das habe ich auch nie bestritten.", erwiderte Snape, doch er wirkte mehr als nur abwesend.

Besorgt beobachtete Michelle, dass von der trotzigen, zynischen und teilweise aggressiven Haltung der vorherigen Verhandlungstage so gut wie nichts mehr übrig war.

„Aber ich werde auch nichts weiter über sie sagen.", fügte Snape an, bevor noch eine weitere Frage kommen konnte.

„Aber Sie haben James Potter doch gehasst.", setzte der Ankläger trotzdem an. „Sie sagten, ich zitiere, Sie würden hoffen, dass er ‚in der Hölle schmort'. Dennoch haben Sie Lily Evans, die Sie – wie Sie gerade selbst gesagt haben – geliebt haben, genau in die Arme dieses Mannes geschickt. Sie haben Ihrem Erzfeind die Liebe Ihres Lebens überlassen?"

Snape kniff die Augen zusammen und presste die Lippen so fest aufeinander, dass sie nur noch einen schmalen Strich bildeten. Selbst wenn man kein Psychologe war, war die Abwehrhaltung und der Versuch, alles Äußere abzuschirmen, zweifellos zu erkennen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass eine weitere Befragung noch Sinn hat.", beschloss der Richter zum Unmut des Anklägers. „Da es keine konkreten neuen Erkenntnisse in den Nachermittlungen gibt, wird die Verhandlung für heute beendet. Über Ihren Zusatzantrag, Miss Clarkson, wird das Gericht noch entscheiden. Die Verhandlung ist für heute geschlossen."

„Zusatzantrag?", fragte Sandra, als sie den Grimmauldplatz erreichten. „Was für ein Zusatzantrag?"

„Ich habe den Vorsitzenden ersucht, über eine Vernehmung von Tobias Snape zu entscheiden.", antwortete Michelle. „Da er offensichtlich zumindest soviel wusste, dass er ruhig gestellt werden musste, wird er uns mit ziemlicher Sicherheit weiterhelfen können."

„Wenn er das denn will.", gab Lupin zu bedenken. „Er schien bei unserem Besuch ja nicht gerade mitteilungsfreudig – und wird sicher auch nicht gesprächiger in der Aussicht auf eine Verurteilung seines Sohnes."

„Möglich," bestätigte Michelle, „auf der anderen Seite wird ihm jetzt geglaubt. Er wollte immer, dass der Tod seiner Frau aufgeklärt wird und jetzt würde er darin unterstützt werden. Wenn man darüber noch zu ihm durchdringen könnte, dass es nur zum Vorteil seines Sohnes wäre, wenn wir dessen Motive verstehen, bin ich schon recht zuversichtlich."

„Könnte ich mir auch vorstellen.", gab Mr Weasley zu. „Offenbar liebt er seinen Sohn und eine Konfrontation unter diesen Umständen wird ihm wohl so nahe gehen, dass er alles tun würde, um seinem Kind da rauszuhelfen."

Michelle nickte, warf dann aber einen Blick auf Harry, der schon die ganze Zeit so auffallend still war.

„Es ist schwer für dich, hab ich Recht?", fragte sie.

„Ich kapier' das einfach nicht!", platzte es nun aus dem Jungen heraus. „Ich meine, meine Mum wollte Snape – gerade Snape! Sie hat gesagt, sie würde _ihn_ lieber wollen als meinen Dad!"

„Gefühle sind oft schwer nachzuvollziehen.", gab Michelle zu bedenken. „Gerade für Außenstehende."

„Nein, Sie verstehen das nicht!", widersprach Harry. „Er hat sie ‚Schlammblut' genannt, verstehen Sie? Und dann sagt er heute, dass er sie liebt? Der lügt doch, sobald er den Mund aufmacht! So einen kann sie nicht geliebt haben!"

Mitfühlend sah Michelle den verzweifelten Jungen an. Er hatte offenbar – wie aber wohl auch der Rest des Ordens – die Vorstellung gehabt, seine Eltern hätten eine Muster-Liebesehe geführt und nun sollte seine Mutter tatsächlich einen Mann geliebt haben, den er selbst aus verschiedensten Gründen aufs Tiefste verachtete.

„Mir fällt es auch schwer zu glauben.", gestand Lupin. „Auf der anderen Seite hat Lily Severus immer wieder sehr viel verziehen. Die ‚Schlammblut'-Sache war sicher eine der schwersten Krisen und wir alle dachten, sie hätte nun endgültig mit dieser kritischen Freundschaft gebrochen. Aber gerade im letzten Jahr hatte es den Eindruck gemacht, als ob Lily immer wieder den Kontakt zu Severus gesucht hätte. Gerade deshalb kann ich diese Situation nicht verstehen: Dass Severus in Lily verliebt war, war damals eigentlich allgemein bekannt und dass er sie gerade zu James schickt – selbst wenn er meint, dass sie ein besseres Leben verdient hätte – nein, das kann ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen! Er hätte sie wohl fast jedem überlassen, aber nicht James."

„Sagen Sie mal, war James Potter eigentlich wohlhabend?", fragte Michelle anscheinend völlig zusammenhangslos.

„Nun, superreich war seine Familie nicht," antwortete Lupin, wenn auch etwas verwirrt, „aber seine Eltern haben ihm schon ein größeres Erbe hinterlassen, sodass er sich zunächst keine Arbeit suchen und ausschließlich für den Orden arbeiten konnte. Wieso?"

„Nur weil mir dieser Satz im Kopf umherspukt.", erklärte Michelle. „Professor Snape sagte zu Miss Evans ‚er könne ihr nicht bieten, was James Potter ihr bieten könnte', aber er schien sich mir in der ganzen Zeit nie wirklich extrem für die Armut seiner Familie zu schämen – im Gegenteil machte er mir eher den Eindruck stolz darauf zu sein, dass er sich da rausarbeiten konnte."

„Vielleicht meinte er damit auch den Aspekt von Sicherheit und Glück.", gab Shacklebolt zu bedenken. „Zu dieser Zeit war er vermutlich schon in die Reihen der Todesser getreten und wusste, dass ein solches Leben nie ein sicheres für Lily Evans bedeuten würde – von einem glücklichen ganz zu schweigen."

„Möglich..."

Michelle nickte. Doch irgendetwas passte für sie nicht zusammen. Sicher, die Argumente waren schlüssig: Sicherheit und Glück würde ein Todesser einer muggelstämmigen Hexe wohl kaum bieten können, doch warum – um alles in der Welt – sollte seine Wahl ausgerechnet auf James Potter fallen?


	17. Blutige Mysterien

**Blutige Mysterien**

Die ganze Nacht noch hatte Michelle über diesen Worten Snapes gebrütet, die ihr einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen wollten. Entsprechend müde und schweigsam war sie am nächsten Morgen, als sie mit Sandra, Lupin und Shacklebolt im Gerichtsgebäude eintraf. Michelle wollte noch einmal kurz mit dem Vorsitzenden über ihren Zeugenantrag reden, als ihnen Moody eiligen Schrittes – sofern das sein Holzbein erlaubte – aus Richtung des Übergangs nach Askaban entgegenkam.

„Alastor, was ist los?", fragte Sandra, die ihren Kollegen selten so aufgeregt gesehen hatte.

„Die Frage stell' ich mir auch.", antwortete dieser, als er schließlich etwas außer Atem bei ihnen stehen blieb. „Es gibt Aufruhr im Zellentrakt."

„Wieso? Was ist passiert?"

Mit einem Schlag war nun auch Michelle wieder völlig wach.

„Snape.", erklärte Moody mit einem Ton, der wenig Überraschung über diesen Grund ausdrückte. „Offenbar ist er verletzt."

„Verletzt?", hakte Shacklebolt nach. „Aber wie konnte das denn passieren?"

„Das weiß man nicht genau.", antwortete Moody. „Alles, was ich weiß, ist, dass er heute Morgen für die Verhandlung vorbereitet werden und deshalb unter Aufsicht essen sollte. Als er nicht direkt aufstand – offensichtlich aus Schwächegründen – wollte ihn einer der Wächter am Arm hochziehen, wobei Snape wohl vor Schmerz aufgestöhnt und die Wachen eine große, blutende Wunde an seinem linken Unterarm entdeckt haben."

„Aber das kann doch gar nicht sein, Alastor!", widersprach Sandra. „Die Häftlinge haben keinen Zugang zu verletzungspotenten Gegenständen. Sie kriegen ja auch kein Essen, das man schneiden muss, und somit auch keine Messer. Wie soll das passiert sein? Oder glaubst du, die Wachen..."

„Ehrlich gesagt: Nein. So schockiert, wie die alle waren und sich teilweise gegenseitig verdächtigt haben – nein."

Moody schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber das muss eine arge Wunde gewesen sein. Ich hab gehört, die haben in der Zelle noch Stoffstreifen voller Blut gefunden."

„Aber wenn es keiner von den Wachen war, müsste das ja heißen...", mutmaßte Shacklebolt.

„...dass er sich selbst verletzt hat. Sieht wohl so aus.", beendete Michelle den Satz nickend.

„Sich selbst verletzen?", fragte Sandra zweifelnd. „Glaubst du wirklich, er würde so was tun?"

„Nun, bislang hab' ich die Gefährdung noch nicht als alarmierend wahrgenommen," gestand Michelle, „aber ich könnte es mir durchaus vorstellen. Die Verhandlung und damit alle dort Anwesenden dringen immer tiefer in seine privatesten Gedanken ein, die er wohl eigentlich nur Albus Dumbledore anvertrauen wollte."

„Den er umgebracht hat.", knurrte Moody, ließ die Analytikerin aber weiterreden.

„Er hat es – wie wir zu Anfang des Prozesses erlebt haben – zunächst mit massiver Gegenwehr durch Kommentare, Einschüchterungen und Provokationen versucht. Vermutlich hat die Haft ihres dazu getan, dass ihm nach einer gewissen Zeit die Kraft dafür fehlte. Dann kam dieses Zurückziehen – das ist mir gerade in der letzten Verhandlung aufgefallen: Er war ja nahezu apathisch. Eine typische Reaktion, wenn Menschen versuchen, Bloßstellendes oder Verletzendes auszublenden. Und ich bin sicher, gerade der Abschied von der Frau, die er geliebt hat, gerade auf diese Art, schmerzt noch nach so langer Zeit tief. Man schafft es vielleicht eine gewisse Zeit lang, diesen Schmerz auszublenden, doch womit sollte er sich in der Haft ablenken? Vielleicht sah er keine andere Möglichkeit mehr, diese seelischen Schmerzen abzureagieren, als sich körperliche zuzufügen."

„Aber wie denn?", fragte Sandra erneut. „Die Häftlinge haben doch nichts."

„Menschen mit autoaggressivem Verhalten benötigen nicht viel.", erklärte Michelle. „Sie beißen sich selber oder kratzen Wunden auf. Da reichen Zähne und Fingernägel – und beides hat er meines Wissens nach noch."

„Ja, so was ist mir bekannt...", murmelte Lupin betroffen und musste an die Zeiten seiner vollkommenen Verwandlungen denken, bei denen er seine Aggressionen auch teilweise unkontrolliert an sich selbst ausgelassen hatte.

„Und was passiert jetzt?", fragte Shacklebolt.

„Naja, nach Gegenwehr – wieder mal – hat Snape wohl dann doch zugelassen, dass sich jemand die Wunde ansieht und sie versorgt.", antwortete Moody. „Wenn man ihn für verhandlungsfähig befindet, wird heute ganz normal verhandelt. Wenn nicht, muss wohl vertagt werden."

„Vielleicht hat er das geplant.", mutmaßte Sandra.

„Das glaube ich nicht."

Michelle schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was hätte er davon? Uns Zeit zu verschaffen, um noch mehr in seine Gedanken vorzudringen? Wohl kaum. Und für ihn selbst wird es wohl kaum einen Unterschied machen, ob er während des Prozesses oder danach im Gefängnis sitzt – denn davon geht er ja aus."

„Auch wieder wahr!", seufzte Sandra.

„Aber was viel wichtiger ist," wechselte nun Moody das Thema, als er Tonks auf sie zulaufen sah, „ich glaube, wir haben was."

„Ernsthaft?", fragte Lupin überrascht, nahm dann aber erst mal Tonks in den Arm.

„Ernsthaft!", bestätigte diese. „Und die Unterlagen sind schon auf dem Weg zum Gericht."

„Und was...", wollte Michelle gerade fragen, als ein Gerichtsdiener sie ansprach und sie zum Saal bat, da der Richter die Verhandlung doch wie angesetzt führen wollte.

Im Gerichtssaal war alles wie immer, doch Michelle gestand sich diesmal echte Neugier auf die Ermittlungsergebnisse ein, was es ihr erschwerte, mit mindestens einem beobachtenden Auge über dem Angeklagten zu wachen. Snape sah wirklich schlecht aus: Seine Blässe hatte sich in einen beinahe kalkweißen Zustand gesteigert, Augenringe zeichneten sich deutlich ab und wieder waren die Arme – auch der bandagierte Linke – eng um den Körper geschlungen. Zur Sicherheit – vermutlich wegen des Risikos eines Aufreißens der Wunde – stand nun auch ein Heiler bei den Wachen am Käfig.

„Wir setzen die Verhandlung fort mit der Zeugenaussage von Miss Tonks.", eröffnete der Richter und nickte zu Tonks, die bereits auf dem Zeugenstuhl Platz genommen hatte.

Da Moody bereits eine Aussage gemacht und Tonks, wie Moody noch erzählt hatte, den entscheidenden Hinweis gefunden hatte, hatten sie sich darauf geeinigt, dass Tonks aussagen sollte.

„Miss Tonks," setzte der Richter zur üblichen Belehrung an, „dieses Gericht möchte Sie nun als Zeugin vernehmen und als solche sind Sie zur wahrheitsgemäßen Aussage verpflichtet. Ihr Vorname ist Nymphadora..."

Mit einem leichten Grinsen nahm Michelle den Ruck war, der durch Tonks' Miene ging. Von Sandra wusste sie, wie sehr die junge burschikose Aurorin ihren Vornamen hasste.

„Sie sind 24 Jahre alt," setzte der Richter trotzdem fort, „ledig..."

„Aber glücklich liiert.", fügte Tonks hinzu und zwinkerte Lupin auf der Tribüne kurz zu, was diesen leicht erröten ließ.

„Von Beruf sind Sie Aurorin," ging der Richter weiter, ohne auf diesen Zwischenkommentar einzugehen, „und mit dem Angeklagten weder verwandt noch verschwägert."

Ein eifriges Nicken bestätigte die Angaben.

„Nun, Miss Tonks, Sie hatten zusammen mit einem kleinen Team die Aufgabe herauszufinden, was der Grund für den Mord an Misses Eileen Snape, der Mutter des Angeklagten, gewesen sein könnte. Was für Erkenntnisse haben Sie gewonnen?"

„Also," begann Tonks und setzte sich auf, „zunächst einmal haben wir die Akten der drei identifizierten Personen unter die Lupe genommen. Dabei sind wir darauf gestoßen, dass Mister Julius Carrington – der Anführer des Mordkommandos – maßgeblich verantwortlich für die Einweisung von Mister Tobias Snape im Jahre 1972 war."

„Miss Tonks, das ist möglicherweise eine Reaktion.", wies sie der Ankläger zurecht. „Der Vorsitzende fragte Sie aber nach Gründen für..."

„Ja, ja, dazu komm ich ja jetzt!", unterbrach ihn Tonks unwirsch und erntete ein Schmunzeln bei einigen Anwesenden. „Daraufhin haben wir nach Auffälligkeiten während Misses Snapes Dienstzeit im Ministerium gesucht, die in Zusammenhang mit diesen Herren stehen könnten. Und..."

Sie hob stoppend die Hand, da der Ankläger schon wieder Luft geholt hatte.

„...wir sind auf eine ungewöhnlich hohe Zahl von Todesfällen oder schwersten Verletzungen von Insassen, die der Anwendung schwarzer Magie verdächtigt wurden, gestoßen. Mister Carrington war zu dieser Zeit Leiter des Vollzugswesens und seine beiden Begleiter zum einen seine rechte Hand und zum anderen der Leiter der medizinischen Abteilung."

„Sie wollen damit andeuten, diese Männer und vermutlich noch stillschweigende Mittäter hätten Gefangene misshandelt, möglicherweise sogar getötet?", fragte Michelle ebenfalls schockiert über diese Theorie.

„In der Tat."

Tonks nickte.

„Hinzu kommt, dass in dieser Zeit für kaum eines der ‚Opfer' eine Verletzungs- oder Todesursache angegeben ist. Einige wurden zwar mit Selbstmord oder Verletzung bei Wiederstand gegen Vollstreckungsbeamte deklariert, aber bei den meisten stand einfach ‚Ursache unbekannt'."

„Das sind schwere Anschuldigungen.", gab der Vorsitzende zu bedenken. „Haben Sie denn eine Verbindung zu Misses Snape, die Sie dies annehmen lässt?"

„Ja, Euer Ehren, die haben wir.", verkündete Tonks und zog einen Zettel aus ihrer Tasche. „Diesen Vermerk zu ihrer Kündigung haben wir im alten Schreibtisch von Julius Carrington gefunden, der durch einen interessanten Zufall nicht zerlegt wurde, sondern ins Archiv gewandert ist. Darauf steht ‚Ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass mir dieses blutige Geschäft einfach nicht liegt.' Die Zeilen sind eindeutig magisch aus der hinterlegten Kündigung entfernt worden und eine Schriftanalyse hat ergeben, dass es sich 100% um Eileen Snapes Schrift handelt. Laut Mad-E... ähm, Mister Moody war Eileen Snape damals auch für die Überstellung und Abholung von Gefangenen zuständig. Sie könnte also ohne Zweifel etwas von den Machenschaften dieser Herren mitbekommen haben."

„Und wenn dem wirklich so war," ergänzte Michelle, „waren die Herren zu Recht in Sorge darüber, dass eine Aufdeckung dieser Taten durch Eileen Snape das ganze Ministerium in einen Skandal stürzen und sie natürlich ihren Kopf kosten würde."

„Das ist ja eine äußerst interessante und kreative Theorie," gestand der Ankläger zu, „aber als Beweislage sind diese Vermutungen doch etwas dünn. Finden Sie nicht?"

Ein zweifelnder Blick wanderte zum Richter.

„Wasserdicht ist das nicht, das stimmt," bemerkte der Richter, fuhr jedoch auf Tonks' enttäuschte Miene fort, „doch soweit mir bekannt ist, hat Misses Snape nach ihrer Kündigung doch ihr Leben als Hausfrau bei der Familie in..."

Er schlug in den Akten nach.

„...Spinner's End verbracht. Möglicherweise hat sie dort noch Beweise versteckt, von denen aus Sicherheitsgründen weder ihr Mann noch ihr Sohn wissen sollten. Sie sollten sich vielleicht einmal dort umsehen."

„Nein!"

Snape schien plötzlich kurz aus seiner apathischen Starre erwacht zu sein.

„Das ist unser Zuhause, da haben Sie nichts verloren!"

„Dann erst Recht.", widersprach der Ankläger. „Hiermit stelle ich den entsprechenden Antrag auf erneute Durchsuchung des Hauses des Angeklagten in Spinner's End."

„Wagen Sie es..."

Doch wieder krümmte sich Snape plötzlich zusammen, schlug aber die Hand des Heilers rüde weg, der sofort an den Käfig getreten war.

„Fassen Sie mich ja nicht an!", fauchte er, wenn auch nicht mehr so bissig wie zu seinen besten Zeiten.

Doch es reichte, um den Heiler zurückweichen zu lassen.

Der Richter hatte inzwischen entsprechende Anweisungen fürs Protokoll gegeben.

„Wann, glauben Sie, können Sie beginnen?", fragte der Richter.

„Ein Team steht vor der Tür.", antwortete überraschend Moody von der Tribüne. „Wir können sofort aufbrechen."

„Gut."

Der Richter ignorierte einen krampfhaften Protestversuch von Snape und nickte.

„Beginnen Sie sofort. Bis zum Vorliegen von Ergebnissen wird die Verhandlung ausgesetzt. Auf der Grundlage des Ergebnisses dieser Durchsuchung wird dann über Ihren Vernehmungsantrag entschieden, Miss Clarkson."

Michelle nickte und der Richter schloss die Verhandlung.


	18. Askaban

**Askaban**

Mit einem mehr als unguten Gefühl ließ sich Michelle von einem Wächter durch die dunklen Gänge von Askaban führen. Dieser gesamte Ort war ihr mehr als zuwider und schon früher war sie eine Verfechterin der Diskussion gewesen, wie die „Seite der weißen Magie" sich derartig grausam, wie es dieser Ort ausdrückte, verhalten konnte – selbst wenn die hier Inhaftierten Schwerverbrecher waren.

„Gibt uns das das Recht, uns genauso Menschen verachtend zu verhalten?", hatte sie stets gefragt und eigentlich nie eine befriedigende Antwort erhalten.

Sie hatte das Betreten dieses Ortes lange vor sich hergeschoben. Immer hatte sie sich mehr für die Ermittlungsergebnisse und das „Herumpuzzlen" daran beschäftigt, aber heute hatte sie sich tatsächlich für Askaban entschieden. Die Alternative wäre gewesen, dass sie das Aurorenteam – mit Verstärkung von ein paar vom Ankläger ausgewählten Beamten – erneut nach Spinner's End begleitet hätte. Harry Potter hatte sofort protestiert, als ihm Moody sagte, dass er nicht mitkommen könnte – Michelle war froh gewesen, dass sie diesen „Besuch" als Alibi hatte vorschieben können. Erstens hätte sie ihrer Ansicht nach bei purer Durchsuchung ohnehin nur im Weg gestanden und wäre deshalb zweitens vermutlich diejenige gewesen, die vor allem Mrs Miller hätte erklären dürfen, wieso Leute, die eigentlich nur den oder die Erben eines Toten suchten, plötzlich das Haus ihres Nachbarn auf den Kopf stellten. Besonders wenn sie an die Haltung dachte, mit der man ihnen begegnet war, als man sie bei ihrem ersten Besuch für Polizisten hielt. Moody, Tonks und Sandra mochte das nicht viel ausmachen – wohl auch, weil man zur Sicherheit am Ende sowieso einen Gedächtniszauber bei den Muggeln anwenden würde – aber Michelle hätte sich trotz allem schäbig gefühlt.

‚Es ist ihr Job.', dachte sie nur. ‚Wahrscheinlich sind sie diesbezüglich einfach abgehärtet.'

„Da wären wir.", riss sie die Stimme des Wächters aus ihren Gedanken, der auf eine Zellentür deutete.

„Vielen Dank," antwortete Michelle, während sie ihre Schultern straffte und den Wächter beim Aufschließen der Tür beobachtete. „Bitte lassen Sie uns dann allein."

„Darf ich nicht," entgegnete dieser, „zu Ihrer Sicherheit – für den Fall, dass er Sie angreift."

„Seien Sie versichert," entgegnete Michelle eine Spur schärfer, „seine körperliche Verfassung ließe es nicht zu, mir Folgenschweres zu tun, wenn Sie erst durch den Lärm kommen, den Sie dahinten an der Ecke noch hören können."

Mit diesem dezenten Hinweis deutete sie auf die Stelle, an der der Wächter warten sollte.

„Und woher soll ich dann wissen, wann Sie wieder rauswollen?", fragte dieser.

„Ich werde mit meinem Zauberstab aus der Zelle leuchten. Das dürfte Ihnen hier kaum verborgen bleiben."

Der Wächter wollte schon zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, doch Michelle schnitt ihm verdeutlichend das Wort ab:

„Außerdem habe ich Ihrem Kollegen an der Pforte bereits gesagt, dass ich in meiner Funktion als Psychoanalytikerin hier bin und Gespräche zwischen Gefangenen und mir von Gesetzes wegen vertraulich und damit unbelauscht sein müssen."

Erst presste der Wächter die Lippen aufeinander, dann schnaubte er kurz, öffnete die Zellentür, ließ Michelle eintreten und schloss die Tür mit einem knurrenden „Wie Sie wünschen" wieder hinter ihr. Michelle blieb erst noch einen prüfenden Moment an der Tür stehen, doch als sie hörte, dass der Wächter sich tatsächlich entfernte, wandte sie sich dem Zelleninsassen zu. Snape saß in einer zusammengekauerten Haltung an der Wand, doch sein Blick widersprach dieser Schmerzhaltung: Er schien sie schon seit ihrem Reinkommen zu beobachten und ein leicht amüsierter Zug umspielte seine Mundwinkel. Um mehr erkennen zu können – da die Sonne sich bereits dem Untergang entgegen senkte – trat sie näher an ihn heran.

„Sie sehen amüsiert aus, Professor.", bemerkte sie. „Darf ich nach dem Grund dafür fragen?"

„Sie dürfen.", entgegnete Snape überraschend gelassen.

Michelle ließ sich von diesem Spielchen jedoch nicht aus dem Konzept bringen.

„Nun, was ist der Grund für ihre gute Stimmung? Ihre momentane Umgebung dürfte es wohl nicht sein."

Damit sah sie sich kritisch in der nackten, kalten Zelle um, die lediglich eine Art Bank und eine ziemlich zerschlissene Bettdecke enthielt, die Snape im Augenblick zur Polsterung seines gegen die Zellenwand gelehnten Rückens nutzte.

„Nein, die ist sicher kein Grund zur Freude," bestätigte Snape, „obwohl man sagen könnte, dass Askaban in der heutigen Zeit etwas angenehmer ist, da die Dementoren mit dem dunklen Lord untergegangen sind."

‚Das kann ich mir vorstellen.', dachte sich Michelle, wartete aber geduldig auf die Beantwortung ihrer Frage.

„Zu ihrer Frage," sagte Snape dann auch schließlich, „ich war etwas überrascht, als ich ihren recht scharfen Tonfall vor der Tür vernahm. Bei unseren bisherigen Begegnungen schienen Sie mir immer die Geduld in Person zu sein."

„Ich bemühe mich, angemessen einer Situation zu reagieren.", erklärte Michelle.

„So, so...", murmelte Snape, während er seine Sitzposition wechselte und dabei kurz unter Schmerzen das Gesicht verzog.

„Haben Sie Schmerzen?", fragte Michelle und streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus.

„Nein.", fauchte Snape in der Art, die seine Schüler immer hatte zusammenfahren lassen, und schlug ihre Hand weg, bevor sie ihn erreichen konnte. „Zumindest keine, die der Rede wert wären."

„Warum lassen Sie sich nicht untersuchen?", fragte Michelle und sah besorgt auf den Häftling herab.

Er mochte zwar versuchen, den starken, schmerzunempfindlichen Mann zu spielen, aber schon jetzt schien ihm die Kraft für diese Fassade wieder abhanden zu kommen.

„Ich kenne meinen Körper.", knurrte er als Antwort. „Und da ist es nicht nötig, einen dieser Pfuscher ranzulassen."

„Im Hinblick auf die Fairness sollte ich Ihnen dann aber wohl sagen, dass das Gericht beschlossen hat, Sie notfalls auch gegen ihren Willen untersuchen zu lassen, wenn Sie noch einmal zusammenbrechen sollten."

Michelle erkannte ein nervöses Zucken in seinem Gesicht, als Snape sie beinahe feindlich anfunkelte.

„Da das nicht wieder passieren wird," entgegnete er mit kalter Stimme, „brauchen wir uns darüber ja alle keine Gedanken zu machen."

„Ich wäre froh darüber.", gestand Michelle und trat dabei an das vergitterte Fenster.

Als sie fast dort war, stieß sie mit dem Fuß an etwas, das ein metallisches Geräusch von sich gab. Ein Leuchten mit ihrem Zauberstab in den Schatten direkt an der Wand ließ sie einen Eimer erkennen, bevor ihr ein übler Geruch in die Nase stieg, der in ihr einen Brechreiz auszulösen drohte.

„Falls Sie sich übergeben müssen," kommentierte Snape, der offensichtlich schon so an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt war, dass er – trotz wieder erloschenem Zauberstab – ihre Miene erkennen oder zumindest erraten konnte, „bitte direkt in den Eimer. Ich wage nämlich zu bezweifeln, dass die Wächter ihre Hinterlassenschaften beseitigen würden und ich möchte mich nicht ewig dieser Geruchsbelästigung aussetzen."

Michelle wusste erst einmal nichts darauf zu sagen. Sie hatte, obwohl sie in der Zelle keine Art von Toilette gesehen hatte, die Frage danach erfolgreich verdrängt, doch die Tatsache, dass man die Gefangenen hier so erniedrigte, dass man sie in einen Eimer machen ließ, schockierte sie und widerte sie mehr als an.

„Ich habe ihn unters Fenster gestellt," erklärte Snape in einem Ton, als würde er über das Wetter reden, „weil so der Geruch am Schnellsten abzieht. Er wird zwar jeden Abend geleert, aber wenn Sie einen ganzen Tag daneben verbringen, kann Sie das schon irgendwie ekeln."

‚Mit Sicherheit!'

Langsam gewann Michelle ihre Fassung wieder und sah nun wirklich mit einem Ausdruck unversteckbaren Mitleids auf Snape herab.

„Der eigentliche Grund, warum ich hier bin," sagte sie schließlich, schluckte dabei aber noch ein letztes Mal hart ihren Ekel herunter, „ist die Tatsache, dass das Gericht ernsthaft darüber berät, Ihren Vater als Zeugen zu hören."

„Was?"

Snapes Kopf schnellte hoch und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich eine Mischung aus dem Schock über diese Nachricht und der lodernden Wut darüber wider.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie das nicht wollen," fuhr Michelle fort und hob dabei beschwichtigend die Hände, „aber sofern Sie sich weiter so sperren, uns Fakten zu erklären, bleibt keine andere Wahl, als diese Klärung über alle anderen erdenklichen Wege herbeizuführen."

„Ich sagte es Ihnen allen bereits..."

Mit kalter Wut aber auch der Anstrengung, die sein jetziges Erheben verlangte, in der Stimme richtete sich Snape auf und trotz etwas gekrümmter Haltung überragte er Michelle jetzt unangenehm.

„...weder mein Zuhause, noch meine Familie gehen Sie oder sonst jemanden etwas an. Ich kann Sie offensichtlich nicht daran hindern, sich an Erinnerungen zu ergötzen, die nicht für Sie bestimmt waren, aber wenn Sie sich an dieses Tabu nicht halten sollten..."

Dabei kam er nach und nach auf sie zu.

„...werden Sie alle schmerzlich erfahren, warum mich selbst Leute, die mehr auf dem Kerbholz haben als ihre drei lächerlichen Auftragskiller, fürchten."

Nun stand er nahezu direkt vor ihr und sah bedrohlich auf sie herab.

„Professor, niemand _will_ Ihren Vater hier mit reinziehen.", versicherte sie und bemühte sich, ruhig zu sprechen. „Wenn Sie uns helfen zu verstehen, wird das Ganze nicht nötig sein. Ich könnte sicher auch beim Gericht erreichen, dass wir allein sprechen können, wenn Ihnen das..."

Sie hatte versuchen wollen, ihn zu beruhigen und ihre Hand auf Höhe seiner Brust nach ihm ausgestreckt. Doch als Snape dieser Bewegung – durch die Dämmerung verspätet – gewahr wurde, schlug er nicht nur – wie zuvor – ihre Hand weg, sondern stieß sie so grob zurück, dass Michelle hart mit dem Rücken gegen die Zellentür prallte.

„Fassen Sie mich nicht an!", keifte er nun völlig außer sich. „Wagen Sie ja nicht noch mal, mich anzufassen!"

„Ist ja gut, Professor, bitte beruhigen Sie sich!", versuchte Michelle krampfhaft weiterhin, ihn zu beruhigen. „Ich werde Sie nicht mehr anfassen. Ich bleibe hier und wir reden in Ruhe – versprochen."

„Ich will nicht mit Ihnen reden!", schrie er sie weiter an. „Machen Sie, dass Sie hier rauskommen! Verschwinden Sie!"

Michelle schickte das angekündigte Lichtzeichen nach draußen und wurde kurz darauf vom Wächter aus der Zelle gelassen. Als sie einen letzten Blick hinein warf, sah sie, dass Snape zur entgegengesetzten Wand zurückgegangen war und sich dort wieder an seinem Platz zusammengezogen hatte.

Während sie mit dem Wächter wieder durch die verwinkelten Gänge Askabans zum Ausgang ging, sprach sie kein Wort. Es war weniger die Art, wie Snape ausgerastet war, die sie erschreckt hatte, sondern eher der Grund. Sie hatte in ihrer Zeit als Analytikerin und auch schon während ihres Psychologiestudiums mit Patienten zu tun gehabt, die ihr gegenüber körperlich aggressiv geworden waren – auch wenn Sicherheitspersonal jedes Mal verhindert hatte, dass diese Michelle wirklich hatten verletzen können. Doch hier hatte Snape selbst die drohende, einschüchternde Haltung aufgebaut, die – und Michelle war sich sicher, dass Snape dies gemerkt hatte – auch eine gewisse Wirkung bei ihr gezeigt hatte und war von einer Sekunde auf die andere in einen beinahe hysterischen Wutanfall auf Grund einer bevorstehenden Berührung gefallen.

‚Warum nur?', fragte sie sich, während sie ihr Verlassen des Gefängnisses im Protokoll unterzeichnete und dem Wächter und dem Pförtner kurz zunickte, bevor sie ging. ‚Was kann in meiner Geste gelegen haben, dass ihn so um seine Kontrolle gebracht hat?'

Als Michelle den Grimmauldplatz, in dem sie nun seit Beginn des Prozesses auch irgendwie wohnte, da der Orden auch gerne über alle Entwicklungen unterrichtet war, erreichte, gab es von der Hausdurchsuchung offenbar noch nichts Neues. Auf ihren Besuch im Gefängnis angesprochen, antwortete Michelle kurz:

„Auch nichts Neues. Professor Snape verweigert jegliche Aussage."

Um weiteren Fragen zu entgehen, verabschiedete sie sich dann eilig und ging schlafen.


	19. Der Schock

**Der Schock**

Wie erwartet ließ die Begebenheit im Gefängnis Michelle ziemlich schlecht schlafen. Hätte sie sich wenigstens noch mit Erkenntnissen aus der Hausdurchsuchung ablenken können, wäre es vielleicht besser gewesen, aber so hatte sie sich eigentlich mehr oder weniger die ganze Nacht von einer Seite auf die andere gedreht. In aller Frühe, noch bevor irgendjemand anderes im Haus wach war, stand Michelle deshalb auf und verließ den Grimmauldplatz, um zum Gericht zu gehen.

Auf dem Weg verfiel sie wieder in Grübelei: Sie wusste nicht, ob sie die Grenze, das Ganze nur als einen Fall zu sehen, bereits überschritten hatte. War es noch der Ehrgeiz, auch diesen schwierigen Fall mit einem erfolgreichen Gutachten abzuschließen? Oder war es schon der Wunsch, der Person Severus Snape aus dieser Zerrissenheit zu helfen, die sie bei ihm spürte? Zwar musste sie sich als Psychoanalytikerin immer in das Wesen, die Gedanken und Gefühle einer Person versetzen, um deren Handeln dann professionell beurteilen zu können, doch ein ehemaliger Professor von ihr hatte seine Studenten immer gewarnt, dass sie ihre Objektivität verspielten, wenn sie zuließen, dass sie Sympathie oder Antipathie für den entsprechenden Patienten entwickelten. Dies leuchtete Michelle auch ein, deshalb hatte sie sich schließlich gerade von Harry Potters Hasstiraden gegen seinen ehemaligen Lehrer so distanziert, um ihr Urteil nicht schon frühzeitig der Sachlichkeit zu berauben.

‚Aber ist es schon ein Ausdruck von Sympathie, wenn ich Mitgefühl bezüglich einer psychischen Zwangslage habe?', fragte sie sich. ‚Schließlich ist ja auch das Aufzeigen solcher meine Aufgabe, um Möglichkeiten für die Behebung anzuraten.'

Mit diesen Gedanken beschloss sie, zunächst einmal nichts zu unternehmen. Würde sie sich offensichtlich befangen benehmen, würde das Gericht sie schon von Gesetzes wegen ihrer Position entbinden.

Da sie noch Zeit hatte – obwohl sie den Weg sehr in die Länge gezogen hatte – wollte Michelle zunächst einmal beim Vorsitzenden vorbeischauen, um über ihren Antrag zu sprechen. Aus diesem Grund ging sie zu dessen Geschäftsstelle, wo sie eine hektisch in ihren Kamin redende Sekretärin vorfand.

„Ich weiß, dass das plötzlich ist!", rief diese, als Michelle nach wiederholtem Klopfen eintrat. „Aber es hat sich erst vor Kurzem ergeben."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob wir in nächster Zeit Kapazitäten haben, um...", entgegnete der Mann im Kamin, doch die Sekretärin unterbrach ihn:

„Sie sind die Prüfstelle für solche Dokumente! Und dieser Prozess geht allem anderen vor. Also schicken Sie jemanden her und zwar schnell!"

„Aber wen soll ich denn..."

„Was weiß ich wen? Zur Not kommen Sie selber, Sie scheinen ja nichts Weltbewegendes zu tun zu haben."

Mit einem entschlossenen Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes beendete sie das Gespräch und wandte sich Michelle zu.

„Sie gehen sehr rigoros mit den Leuten um.", bemerkte diese amüsiert.

„Ach ja," gestand die Sekretärin und errötete leicht, „ich sollte das wohl nicht sagen, weil ich selber für einen Richter arbeite, aber: Beamten muss man auf die Füße treten, wenn man will, dass sie etwas tun."

„Da haben Sie Recht.", bestätigte Michelle lächelnd. „Deshalb bin ich auch hier. Ich müsste mit dem Vorsitzenden noch dringend über einen Antrag reden."

Nach kurzem Zögern fügte sie dann an:

„In diesem Gespräch ging es auch um die Verhandlung gegen Professor Snape, oder?"

„Ja."

Die Sekretärin nickte.

„Bei der Hausdurchsuchung sind Dokumente gefunden worden, die alarmierend sind und auf ihre Echtheit hin geprüft werden müssen. Tja und wie Sie gehört haben, muss man erst mal jemanden bei der Prüfstelle finden, der sich dazu erbarmt."

‚Alarmierend?', dachte Michelle.

Das klang nicht gut. Vielleicht sollte sie darüber auch gleich mit dem Richter sprechen.

„Sie können dann zum Richter durch.", riss die Sekretärin Michelle aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ja, vielen Dank."

Michelle nickte der Frau zu und trat – nach vorherigem Klopfen – ins Büro des Richters. Dieser saß über seinen Schreibtisch gebeugt und sah erst zu Michelle auf, als diese die Tür schon hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

„Oh, Miss Clarkson, Sie kommen sicher wegen Ihres Zeugenantrags."

„Unter anderem.", gestand Michelle ehrlich, denn mittlerweile interessierten sie diese Dokumente fast mehr.

„Ich werde diesem stattgeben," erklärte der Richter, „denn ich nehme nicht an, dass Professor Snape bereit sein wird, uns dies zu erklären."

Mit diesen Worten gab er ihr zwei kleine Heftchen rüber, die sich bei näherer Betrachtung als Pässe herausstellten.

„Die hat das Durchsuchungsteam gestern noch sehr spät gefunden.", fügte der Richter an, doch Michelle war viel zu beschäftigt mit der Betrachtung der Pässe.

Ihre Echtheit ließ sich schwer beurteilen, denn sie waren von einer Muggelbehörde ausgestellt worden und mit deren Passwesen kannte sich Michelle nicht sehr gut aus. Beide Pässe waren auf Frauen ausgestellt: der eine auf eine gewisse Alanna Prince und der andere auf eine Kassandra Prince. Die Bilder waren frontal und mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck aufgenommen, doch man konnte beiden Frauen durchaus eine durchschnittliche Attraktivität, wenn auch untereinander keine sonderliche Ähnlichkeit zusprechen. Alanna Prince hatte schwarzes Haar, dass ihr bis über die Schultern reichte, Kassandra hingegen war blond und ihr Haar sehr kurz.

„Weiß man, wer die Frauen sind?", fragte Michelle.

„Nein, das ist es ja.", antwortete dieser. „Mehrere Teams haben die ganze Nacht alle erdenklichen Archive gewälzt, aber es gibt keine Geburts- oder Einreiseurkunden. Weder für eine Alanna, noch für eine Kassandra Prince.

„Prince...", murmelte Michelle nachdenklich. „Der Mädchenname seiner Mutter..."

Doch bevor der Richter darauf eingehen konnte, klopfte es und die Sekretärin trat ein.

„Es ist nun jemand da, der die Dokumente prüfen kann.", berichtete sie mit einem gewissen Anflug von Stolz.

„Sehr gut.", sagte der Richter und nahm Michelle die Pässe ab, um sie dann an die Sekretärin weiterzureichen. „Geben Sie sie weiter und machen Sie demjenigen Feuer unterm Hintern. Wir brauchen die Ergebnisse schnell – aber zuverlässig."

„Kein Problem.", versicherte die Sekretärin lächelnd und verschwand mit den Pässen aus dem Büro.

„Was Ihren Antrag betrifft," wechselte der Richter das Thema, „wir müssen Tobias Snape hören. Gerade jetzt! Diese Frauen scheinen in irgendeiner Beziehung zur Familie zu stehen und wahrscheinlich hat Professor Snape Angst, sein Vater könnte einknicken unter dieser Beweislage."

Michelle sagte nichts, sondern nickte, aber an ein Einknicken von Tobias Snape glaubte sie nicht. Im Gegenteil ging sie davon aus, dass man ihn mit dem Aufklärungswillen bezüglich des Todes seiner Frau würde locken müssen, damit er ihnen half.

„Wollen Sie die Verhandlung denn verschieben?", fragte Michelle stattdessen. „Ich meine, mindestens bis die Echtheit der Pässe geklärt ist?"

„Nein.", antwortete der Richter. „Wir werden den Angeklagten zunächst einmal mit der Tatsache des Fundes konfrontieren. Da es sein Haus ist, wird er erklären müssen, woher diese Pässe kommen."

Michelle nickte erneut. Dann verabschiedete sie sich und ging zum Saal. Vor diesem stieß sie auf Sandra, die aufgeregt auf sie zugelaufen kam.

„Michelle! Du wirst nicht raten, was wir gefunden haben!"

„Brauche ich nicht," lachte sie etwas mitleidig, weil sie ihrer Freundin den Spaß verderben musste, „ich weiß es schon."

„Oh..."

Etwas bedröppelt blieb Sandra stehen.

„Aber wo und wie," gab Michelle ihr die Chance, „das weiß ich noch nicht."

Und prompt war Sandra wieder in ihrem Element.

„Wir haben ja wirklich das ganze Haus auf den Kopf gestellt – naja, nachdem wir drin waren. Als Mad-Eye, Tonks und ich ankamen, war einer von der Truppe, die der Ankläger geschickt hatte, schon in einer handfesten Auseinandersetzung mit diesem Charly – du erinnerst dich..."

„Oh ja!"

„Jedenfalls...", fuhr Sandra fort, „...kann der mit dem Veilchen, das ihm Charly verpasst hat, wohl noch eine Weile angeben. Misses Miller hat uns zum Glück nicht gesehen und war dann damit beschäftigt, Charly von den ‚Behördenmenschen' fern-, also im Haus zu behalten. Tja und wir sind dann in das Snape-Haus rein."

„Und?"

„Und haben erst mal nichts gefunden – also nichts, was für uns wichtig sein könnte. Wände voller Bücher, oben zwei Zimmer, die beide mal Schlafräume waren und wohl jahrelang kaum noch betreten worden sind, ein notdürftiges Bad und eine Küche voller Geschirr und ein paar Utensilien für Zaubertränke. Alles in allem nichts Ungewöhnliches. Wir haben alle Bücher durchgeblättert – und das waren verdammt viele! Hätte ja sein können, das eines davon ein als Buch getarntes Kästchen ist. Aber Fehlanzeige! Dann haben wir hinter und unter alle Möbel geguckt. Mit der Zeit kam ich mir langsam aber sicher blöd vor und hab mir gedacht, vielleicht hat dieser Snape seinen diebischen Spaß daran, uns was suchen zu lassen, was es gar nicht zu finden gibt."

„Aber es gab doch was zu finden.", stellte Michelle fest.

„Ja, als wir mit der Küche als letztem Raum fertig waren und nichts gefunden hatten, hat einer von den Ankläger-Leuten da, wo wir den Ofen weggerückt hatten, vor Wut so heftig auf den Boden gestampft, dass sich die Holzlatte des Fußbodens an der entgegengesetzten Seite gelöst hat und ihm – naja – voll in die Kronjuwelen gezimmert ist."

„Au!"

Obwohl sie sich fest einzureden versuchte, dass dies gerade für einen Mann eine sehr schmerzhafte Angelegenheit war, konnte sich Michelle – ebenso wenig wie Sandra – ein Grinsen bei der Vorstellung daran verkneifen.

„Naja, wie dem auch sei," fuhr Sandra fort, als sie sich genug amüsiert zu haben glaubte, „jedenfalls haben wir genau unter dieser Fußbodenlatte den ganzen Kram gefunden."

„Ganzen Kram?", fragte Michelle. „Was denn noch außer den Pässen?"

„Naja, den Rest fand ich eigentlich nicht so wichtig, aber Moody meinte, wir sollten alles mitnehmen. Das war altes Make-up. Lippenstift und so, nichts Auffälliges."

„Hast du das bei dir?", wollte Michelle wissen.

„Ja, eigentlich wollte ich es dem Richter geben."

„Kein Problem, ich nehme es mit."

Daraufhin gab Sandra ihrer Freundin eine kleine, durchsichtige Plastiktüte, in der sich wirklich das notdürftigste Make-up befand, das eine Frau haben konnte. In diesem Moment wurde auch schon der Beginn des Prozesses verkündet und sowohl Sandra als auch Michelle begaben sich auf ihre Plätze.

„Ich eröffne die heutige Sitzung.", verkündete der Richter, wurde vom Angeklagten jedoch wie üblich keines Blickes gewürdigt.

Auch Michelle hatte sich zu ihrer Überraschung keinen bösen Blick von Snape eingefangen. Er schien sich in nahezu perfekter Ignoranz der Umgebung zu üben.

„Ich möchte die Verfahrensbeteiligten über die Ergebnisse der Hausdurchsuchung in Spinner's End informieren."

Da Michelle ja bereits Bescheid wusste, konzentrierte sie sich auf Snape. Ein kurzes, nervöses Zucken war auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen, als der Richter diesen Satz aussprach, doch jede weitere Reaktion – wie Michelle sie am Vortag erlebt hatte – blieb aus.

„Nach der Liste des Untersuchungsleiters wurde Folgendes gefunden: Make-up, im Einzelnen Lippenstift, Lidschatten, Kajalstift, Wimperntusche, Rouge und Grundierungscreme, des Weiteren zwei Pässe auf die Namen Alanna und Kassandra Prince. Professor Snape, haben Sie dazu etwas zu sagen?"

Michelle beobachtete den Angeklagten mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Besorgnis. Während der Vorsitzende die Liste vorgelesen hatte, war die Haltung von Snape immer verkrampfter geworden. Seine Fingernägel bohrten sich beinahe bedenklich in den jeweils anderen Oberarm und er presste die Zähne so fest aufeinander, dass man Angst haben konnte, sie würden dem Druck nicht standhalten.

„Wer sind diese Frauen?", hakte der Ankläger nach.

„Weiß ich nicht.", zischte Snape, doch sein ganzer Körper schien unter der Anspannung zu zittern.

„Und was ist mit den restlichen Sachen?", fragte der Richter. „Wie kommen die in ihr Haus?"

„Gehörten meiner Mutter.", behauptete er, doch hier meldete sich Michelle zu Wort:

„Herr Vorsitzender, das ist nicht möglich. Ich habe hier die Beweisstücke..."

Sie gab sie durch die Bank zum Vorsitzenden.

„...und zumindest von dieser Art von Kajalstift weiß ich, dass sie erst Ende der 70er Jahre auf den Markt gekommen ist. Da war Misses Snape aber schon über 10 Jahre tot."

„Interessant!", höhnte der Ankläger. „Nun, Professor? Noch eine Theorie? Die vielleicht auch noch erklärt, wieso man all das unter einer Holzlatte ihres Küchenbodens findet?"

Doch Snape mauerte. Seine Haltung wurde immer starrer, doch bevor der Ankläger weitermachen konnte, betrat ein Beamter von dem für die Enkodierung der Erinnerungen zuständigen Kommando den Saal. Er ging direkt zum Richter und flüsterte diesem hektisch etwas zu.

„Gut.", sagte der Richter ernst und nickte. „Dann zeigen Sie uns das."

Auf diese Anweisung hin, trat der Beamte an die immer im Raum befindliche Konstruktion und waltete seines Amtes.

_Der Zuschauer blickte in einen Schlafsaal, wie es ihn in Hogwarts zuhauf gab. Zunächst sah er leer aus, doch dann huschte eine Gestalt durch das Halbdunkel auf einen bestimmten Punkt der Außenwand zu._

„_Hey, Snape!"_

_Die Gestalt erstarrte und wandte sich langsam um. Mit undeutbarem Blick sah er den Vertrauensschüler Slytherins an, der in der Tür stand._

„_Was machst du hier? Alle anderen feiern bereits den Abschluss."_

„_Mir geht's nicht gut.", erwiderte Snape. „Ich bleib hier."_

„_Bitte."_

_Der Vertrauensschüler zuckte mit den Schultern._

„_Deine Sache."_

_Daraufhin ging er. Snape wartete noch, bis sich die Schritte auf der Treppe weit genug entfernt hatten, dann drehte er sich zum Mauerwerk hinter sich und flüsterte:_

„_Sternenkind."_

_Auf dieses Losungswort hin schoben sich die Steine soweit zur Seite, dass Snape in einen Gang dahinter kriechen konnte. Durch die Geräusche von Stein auf Stein konnte man annehmen, dass sich der Gang hinter ihm wieder zuschob, doch der Blick verfolgte den anscheinend im letzten Jahr befindlichen Slytherin-Schüler, der auf allen Vieren durch den Gang krabbelte. Als diese unterirdische Tour endete und Snape wieder an die Oberfläche zurückkehrte, hatte er das Gelände von Hogwarts schon hinter sich gelassen. Er kam an dem Weg, den zumindest die Hogwartsschüler als den Weg nach Hogsmeade kannten, heraus und bewegte sich kaum hörbar auf einen alten Bretterverschlag zu, der wie eine seit Langem verlassene Raststätte aussah. Er war mit einem massiven Vorhängeschloss verriegelt, was jedoch dem Wort „Sternenkind" auch nachgab und den jungen Slytherin eintreten ließ. Gewissenhaft schloss er die Tür hinter sich wieder ab._

„_Da wären wir.", seufzte er und ging auf eine Kiste zu, aus der er ein verschnürtes Bündel holte._

_Da auch die Hütte schon ziemlich dunkel war, ließ sich nur grob erkennen, was das Bündel beinhaltete. Kleidungsstücke waren zu sehen, wenn auch nicht zu erkennen; mehrere kleine Teile lagen herum, nur ein Handspiegel reflektierte ein bisschen Licht und war dadurch auszumachen. Snape schien noch einmal zu überprüfen, ob alles, was er augenscheinlich vorbereitet hatte, da war – dann zog er sich aus. _

_Schließlich sah man von hinten eine dünne Gestalt, die nur noch einen Slip trug und einen Verband um die Brust hatte. Die Kleidungsstücke, die jetzt zur Hand genommen wurden, erwiesen sich als ein knielanger, seitlich eingeschlitzter Rock, ein im Nacken zu verknotendes Top und schwarze kniehohe Stiefel. Nachdem Rock und Stiefel ihren Platz gefunden hatten, wurde schließlich der Verband um die Brust gelöst, der erschreckender Weise eine Wölbung zuließ, die nur als Busen zu deuten war. Das Top war so schnell übergezogen, dass nichts Anstößiges zu sehen war und auch der Umhang, als welcher sich ‚das Bündel' herausstellte, legte sich schnell über den zierlichen Körper. Eine Flüssigkeit, die von den Händen im Haar verteilt wurde, ließ den ansonsten bestehenden fettigen Glanz verschwinden und gab eine gepflegte, schwarze Mähne frei. Ein leichter Druck gegen die Seite des Nasenbeins und ein kurzes Schnauben eröffnete die Möglichkeit, irgendetwas aus der Nase zu ziehen, was diese kleiner und nicht mehr so krumm wirken ließ. Nun kam der Handspiegel zum Einsatz, in dem Frisur und das danach aufgesetzte, dezente Make-up überprüft wurden. Als diese Optik offensichtlich für gut befunden wurde, hustete und röchelte die Besitzerin kurz, sodass man einen Moment lang dachte, sie müsse sich übergeben. Doch sie schien nur etwas Kleines hochgewürgt zu haben, was sie dann in ihre Hand spuckte und zusammen mit dem, was sie aus der Nase gezogen hatte, in einem kleinen Kästchen in ihrer Handtasche verstaute. Ein letzter prüfender Blick und ein Nicken folgten._

„_Viel Spaß, Alanna!", erklang nun eine Stimme, die erheblich höher war, als die von Snape noch vor nicht mal einer halben Stunde. „Amüsier' dich gut."_

_Die junge Frau – Alanna, wie sie sich nannte – ließ die Schuluniform im Verschlag zurück, riegelte ihn nach ihrem Verlassen wieder perfekt ab und schlug den Weg nach Hogsmeade ein._

_Sie erreichte das Dorf auch schnell und setzte sich in einen Pub, wobei einem aufmerksamen Beobachter auffiel, dass sie jeden Mann, den sie sah, kurz musterte, doch dann immer wieder resignierend wegsah. Da ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme in ihrem Rücken._

„_Ach, komm schon, Tatze! Die ist doch was für dich! Nun sei kein Frosch!"_

„_Du hast leicht reden, Krone!", gab eine andere Männerstimme darauf zurück. „Du kannst ja Sprüche machen, weil du es schon wegen Lily bei ihr gar nicht versuchen dürftest. Aber okay, ich versuch' mein Glück."_

_Alannas Miene zuckte kurz, als sie einen unauffälligen Blick nach hinten warf._

„_Ich hab's befürchtet.", murmelte sie. __„Potter, Black und Co. __Typisch!"_

_Sie drehte sich wieder zum Tresen, als hoffte sie, nicht gemeint zu sein – was relativ unsinnig war, da sie weit und breit die einzige Frau am Tresen war. Wie also nicht anders zu erwarten war, lehnte sich einer der jungen Männer mit einem Ellenbogen neben ihr auf den Tresen und sprach sie an:_

„_Guten Abend, schöne Frau! Mein Name ist Black, Sirius Black, aber Ihre Schönheit löscht mit ihrem Licht die ganze Schwärze meines Namens aus."_

_Alanna legte den Kopf in den Nacken und man glaubte, sie würde auf Grund dieser plumpen Anmache die Augen verdrehen, doch als sie ihm den Blick wieder zuwandte, lächelte sie geheimnisvoll._

„_So? Tut sie das?"_

_Sie legte die Hände auf seine Schultern und flüsterte:_

„_Dann würde ich sie gerne völlig von dir nehmen – in einer privaten Seance, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."_

_Das folgende Lächeln seinerseits zeigte nicht nur, dass er verstand, sondern auch, dass er ziemlich angetrunken war, was ihn jedoch nicht daran hinderte, seinen Kumpels zuzugrinsen, als er sich mit Alanna nach oben verzog._

Fassungslose Stille folgte dem Wirbel, der alle wieder zurück in die Realität des Saales brachte. Keiner wusste dazu etwas zu sagen – nur verwirrte bis entsetzte Blicke richteten sich auf die Person im Käfig.

„Was?", keifte Snape schließlich.

„Was ist eine gute Frage...", nahm der Richter die Frage auf, sprach aber mit einer Stimme, die zeigte, dass er noch nicht völlig realisiert hatte, was er gerade gesehen hatte. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Das geht Sie nichts an!", schrie Snape, wobei sich die Stimme zu überschlagen drohte. „Das hab' ich Ihnen von Anfang an gesagt: Es – geht – Sie – nichts – an! Nichts, nichts, gar nichts!"

Unter Beben und Zittern sank der Angeklagte auf den Boden des Käfigs und schlug mit Wiederholung der letzten Worte immer wieder den Kopf gegen das Gitter.

„Vorsicht!", rief der Heiler und wollte Snape von diesem selbst verletzenden Verhalten abhalten.

„Nein! Fassen Sie mich nicht an! Lassen Sie mich!"

Hysterisch schlug Snape nach dem Heiler und versuchte, von ihm wegzurücken, was kaum möglich war in diesem engen Käfig. Fast ein wenig hilflos sahen der Heiler und die Wachen zum Richter auf, doch bevor von diesem noch eine Entscheidung verlangt werden konnte, sank Snape am Boden des Käfigs zusammen, da sein Körper sich mit einer Ohnmacht vor diesem psychischen Ausnahmezustand schützte.

* * *

Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass mich einige hier für diese Entwicklung steinigen wollen, aber die Geschichte war so von Anfang an geplant (bei erneutem Durchlesen findet ihr einige dezente Hinweise). Ich verüble es keinem, der hier nicht mehr weiterlesen will, würde mich aber freuen, wenn ihr dem Ende doch eine Chance gebt.

eure Tasha


	20. Erklärungen?

Ich möchte mich an dieser Stelle zunächst einmal herzlich dafür bedanken, dass mir keiner von euch verbal den Kopf abgerissen hat (womit ich durchaus gerechnet habe). Ich kann verstehen, dass man nicht auf diese Wandlungsgeschichten steht - ich hätte selbst auch nie gedacht, dass ich je eine schreiben würde - weshalb ich es auch keinem verüble, der jetzt sagt "Nee, das ist echt nicht mehr meins." Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass es denen, die sich auf das Experiment einlassen, zusagt und bemühe mich um "Erklärungen".

Tasha

* * *

**Erklärungen?**

Auch auf dem Weg zurück zum Grimmauldplatz hatte niemand etwas gesagt. Zu stark lastete der Schock des Gesehenen und die Weigerung, dies zu glauben, auf allen Mitgliedern des Ordens. Nun saßen sie schon einige Minuten schweigend in der Küche, während Mrs Weasley Tee kochte. Als sie diesen schließlich einschenkte, ertönte Hermine Grangers leise Stimme:

„Es kann nicht sein – oder doch?"

„Es muss.", antwortete Shacklebolt seufzend. „Alle Erinnerungen wurden auf jede erdenkliche Weise darauf geprüft, ob sie echt sind beziehungsweise irgendwie manipuliert wurden. Was wir gesehen haben, muss sich so zugetragen haben."

„Das heißt dann, Snape – Professor Snape...", korrigierte sich Ron direkt, als seine Mutter Luft holte, „ist eine Frau?"

„Scheint so."

Shacklebolt nickte.

„Aber... ist das denn überhaupt möglich?", fragte Tonks. „Ich meine, funktioniert das so völlig ohne Mitwisser?"

„Nicht völlig ohne," gab Michelle ihr Recht, „aber mindestens zwei gab es."

„Was?"

Verwirrt sah der Rest sie an.

„Die Eltern.", erklärte Michelle. „Laut den Unterlagen wurde Professor Snape – das ist wohl die einzige Bezeichnung, die man noch problemlos verwenden kann – als Junge geboren."

„Ja..."

Sandra blätterte in den Unterlagen.

„...als Severus Alanna Snape."

„Alanna?", fuhr Harry auf. „Und da ist nie jemand stutzig geworden?"

„Die wenigsten werden das gewusst haben.", gab Michelle zu bedenken. „Solche Namen stehen in Pässen und Akten, aber werden als Rufnamen normalerweise nicht verwendet. Und in vielen Fällen wird ... sie ... wenn sie den kompletten Namen ausgeschrieben hat, wohl ‚Severus A. Snape' geschrieben haben. Da würde keiner auf den Namen Alanna kommen."

„Ja, aber wenn es in Akten steht...", beharrte Harry.

„Naja, soweit ich weiß," mischte sich nun Mr Weasley ein, „war es bei den Muggeln damals und ist bei einigen noch heute Tradition, Kinder mit zweitem Vornahmen nach Heiligen zu benennen – und auch nicht ungewöhnlich, wenn Männer dann einen Frauennamen haben. In vielen Fällen ist es ‚Maria', aber vielleicht gibt es ja auch eine Heilige Alanna."

„Und wenn nicht, erfindet man sie als weniger bekannte Schutzpatronin.", fügte Michelle hinzu. „Es wird keiner nachweisen können und kaum jemand wird es ernsthaft versuchen."

„Gut, so kann man vielleicht mit der Namensnummer durchkommen," gab Lupin zu, „aber er – sie – wir haben 7 Jahre lang in einem Internat gelebt, in Schlafsälen zu mehreren geschlafen. Da hätte das doch auffallen müssen."

„Es ist sicherlich schwer," gestand Michelle, „aber ich halte es nicht für unmöglich."

Auf die zweifelnden Blicke der anderen fuhr sie fort:

„Es beginnt mit der Einordnung nach Slytherin. Schon damals war dort der Hauptteil der Leute so gut wie nur auf seinen eigenen Vorteil aus. Was passiert also mit einem solchen Sonderling? Er wird ignoriert. Hinzu kommt das Äußere: die ungepflegten Haare, die markante Nase, die allgemeine dürre, blasse Erscheinung. Jemand, mit dem erst mal niemand etwas zu tun haben will. Dem aber im Umkehrschluss auch niemand soviel Aufmerksamkeit schenkt, dass er auffliegen könnte."

„Aber was ist zum Beispiel mit dem Duschen?", fragte Sandra.

„Ich bitte dich!", antwortete Michelle. „Das ist alles eine Frage der Organisation. Man kundschaftet in der ersten Zeit aus, wann die anderen duschen und im Notfall geht man mitten in der Nacht. Wir haben es hier mit einer hochintelligenten Persönlichkeit zu tun. _Das_ wird ihr geringstes Problem gewesen sein."

„Und was wird ihr größtes Problem gewesen sein?", fragte Harry, der Michelle noch immer nicht ganz glauben wollte.

„Ich vermute, Ihr Vater und seine Freunde.", antwortete Michelle und warf dabei einen Seitenblick auf Lupin.

„Wieso das denn jetzt?", fuhr Harry auf.

„Weil sie in dieses ‚Verstecken' reingefunkt haben.", erklärte Michelle beschwichtigend. „Ich bin sicher, dass mir keiner widersprechen möchte, wenn ich behaupte, dass diese Gruppe Severus Snape als Lieblingsopfer auserkoren hat, _weil_ ‚er' ein Einzelgänger war – jemand den, bis auf Lily Evans vielleicht, niemand in Schutz nehmen würde. Doch genau das war für sie brandgefährlich. Umso mehr sie in den Mittelpunkt geriet, umso größer war die Gefahr, entlarvt zu werden. Vermutlich konnte sie deshalb auch in solchen Situationen immer besonders viel Kraft mobilisieren."

„Wie in dieser Erinnerung!", fiel es Tonks plötzlich ein. „Da hat James Potter Snape als ‚Mädchen' betitelt und der... äh die ist dann komplett ausgeflippt und konnte sich sogar aus diesem Klammerfluch befreien."

„Ja," stimmte Michelle nickend zu, „vermutlich aus der kalten Angst, dass er es doch irgendwie erfahren haben könnte."

„Aber kann man sich wirklich so perfekt verstellen?", fragte Shacklebolt zweifelnd. „Mit 11?"

„Wie schon gesagt," antwortete Michelle, „werden die Eltern sie von Kindesbeinen an so erzogen haben, dass sie wusste, wie sie sich als Junge verhalten muss – warum auch immer. Und in unsicheren Fällen hatte sie genug Jungen und junge Männer um sich, um Verhalten kopieren zu können."

„Aber was ist mit der Pubertät?", fragte nun Lupin wieder – offensichtlich immer noch unfähig zu glauben, dass ihm das all die Jahre nicht aufgefallen war. „Ich meine, die mussten wir in Hogwarts alle durchleben."

„Ich bin sicher, dass das schwer für sie gewesen ist.", vermutete Michelle. „Sie musste die wachsende Brust kaschieren – mit einem festen Verband, wie wir gesehen haben – und noch viel schwieriger: Sie musste ihre Periode unauffällig in den Griff kriegen. Aber so wie ich sie einschätze, hatte sie sich schon lange vorher damit befasst, um vorbereitet zu sein."

„Aber es war ja nicht nur das.", gab Lupin weiter zu bedenken. „Sie hätte ja auch eine perfekte männliche Pubertät vortäuschen müssen. Und gerade Severus – das weiß ich noch, als wäre es gestern gewesen – ist vom Stimmbruch erheblich heimgesucht worden. Wie sollte das funktioniert haben?"

„Offensichtlich hat es das," erwiderte Michelle, „denn gerade diese Erlebnisse, werden dazu geführt haben, dass es nie jemand ernsthaft in Erwägung gezogen hat, dass sie kein Junge sein könnte. Wie es genau funktioniert hat, ist mir auch nicht ganz klar... vielleicht über diesen Gegenstand, den sie in der Erinnerung ausgespuckt hat."

„Ich könnte mir sogar vorstellen, was das gewesen sein könnte.", meldete sich überraschend Mrs Weasley zu Wort. „Früher gab es einmal kleine Zaubersteine – Apollsteine genannt – die die Stimme erhöhen oder vertiefen konnten, je nach Farbe. Helle bis weiße Steine haben die Stimme erhöht, dunkle bis schwarze machten sie tiefer. Die Benutzung dieser Steine ist dann verboten worden, weil sie gerade auf dem Gebiet des Gesanges eingesetzt und als unfaires Wettbewerbsmittel geächtet wurden. Aber illegal auf dem Schwarzmarkt kriegt man sie bestimmt noch."

„Und da kennt Snape sich ja aus...", knurrte Harry, doch Michelle fragte interessiert:

„Und wie genau funktionieren diese Apollsteine?"

„Nun, sie werden geschluckt.", antwortete Mrs Weasley. „Dann setzen sie sich an die Stimmbänder an und je nach Farbe entfalten sie dann ihre verändernde Wirkung. Wenn man sie dann hochwürgt und wieder ausspuckt, ist die Stimme wieder wie vorher."

„Das heißt," erkundigte sich Michelle weiter, „wenn man den Stein immer wieder hochwürgen und wieder schlucken würde, konnte man durchaus den Effekt des Stimmenumschlages erzielen, der auch im Stimmbruch zu Tage tritt."

„Bestimmt.", vermutete Mrs Weasley. „Ich kenne mich zwar persönlich nicht damit aus, sondern nur weil ich mich damals sehr für Musik interessiert habe, aber das müsste an sich möglich sein."

„Aber gerade in den Auseinandersetzungen mit James und Sirius hätte doch etwas auffallen müssen.", versuchte es Lupin nun fast verzweifelt.

„Haben Sie ‚ihn' denn je soweit unbekleidet gesehen, dass sie eindeutig weibliche Merkmale ausschließen können?", stellte Michelle die Gegenfrage. „Einen freien Oberkörper vielleicht?"

„Nein," gab Lupin kopfschüttelnd zu, „Severus... war immer ziemlich bedeckt, egal welches Wetter wir hatten. Aber jetzt, wo Sie es sagen... ich habe ihn auch nie mit Bartwuchs gesehen."

„Bitte?", fragte Michelle nach.

„Naja, auch in meinem Jahr als Lehrer.", führte Lupin aus. „Severus hatte es an sich, oft nächtelang durchzuarbeiten und trotzdem habe ich ihn nie auch nur mit einem 3-Tage-Bart gesehen. Jetzt erklärt sich natürlich, warum..."

„Vermutlich wieder, um nicht aufzufallen.", erklärte Michelle. „Die Kollegen hätten sicher nachgefragt. Und auch uns ist es ja nicht aufgefallen. Seit Wochen in Haft ohne die Möglichkeit, sich zu rasieren und nicht der Hauch von Bartwuchs. Eigentlich beinahe faszinierend, wie uns die Persönlichkeit davon ablenken konnte..."

„Aber, Miss Clarkson, ganz ehrlich," fragte Hermine, „kann das denn ein ganzes Leben lang bis jetzt funktioniert haben? Ich meine, die Mutter ist nun seit über 30 Jahren tot und der Vater auch seit 24 Jahren weggeschlossen... kann man das alleine schaffen?"

„Mit der richtigen Vorgehensweise halte ich das für kein Problem.", antwortete Michelle. „Es ist dieses Verhalten, was Sie sicher alle als typisch für Professor Snape bezeichnen würden: ablehnend, durchaus auch verletzend, ein kalter Einzelgängertyp."

Die Anwesenden nickten – teilweise betrübt.

„Dies sorgt dafür, dass sich niemand lange mit ihr beschäftigen will und keine Chance besteht, hinter das Schauspiel zu kommen. Hinzu kommt ihr gewisser, ich drücke es mal mit ‚Mut zur Hässlichkeit' aus. Denn wie wir in der letzten Erinnerung gesehen haben, war sie eigentlich ein recht hübsches Mädchen und auch der Pass von Alanna Prince – der wohl eindeutig sie zeigte – enthielt zwar nicht das Bild eines Topmodels, aber doch einer durchschnittlich attraktiven Frau. Doch dadurch, dass sie ihr Äußeres vernachlässigte, hielt sie sich auch Personen vom Leib, die sich nur ihres Äußeren wegen für sie interessieren und ihr zu nahe kommen könnten. Es sind subtile Tricks, aber sie funktionieren offenbar."

„Aber warum bloß das Ganze?", fragte Sandra. „Ich meine, sie kommt aus keiner Familie, die unbedingt einen männlichen Erben gebraucht hätte. Was sollte das?"

„Na, ist doch klar!", rief Harry dazwischen. „Weil die irre ist!"

„Ich gebe zu, ich habe auch zuerst über psychische Phänomene nachgedacht," gestand Michelle, „aber eigentlich konnte ich sie auch alle direkt wieder ausschließen."

„Woran dachtest du denn?", wollte Sandra trotzdem wissen.

„Nun, zunächst einmal an Transsexualität.", erklärte Michelle. „In dem Fall hätten wir es mit einer Frau zu tun, die sich in einem falschen Körper gefangen fühlt und eigentlich lieber ein Mann sein will. Das schließe ich aber aus mehreren Gründen aus: Zum einen haben ihre Eltern sie direkt von Geburt an als Junge ausgegeben. Hassreaktionen gegen den eigenen Körper zeigen sich bei Transsexuellen zwar oft schon im Kleinkindalter, aber vorher kann man es mit Sicherheit nicht wissen. Zum anderen gibt es auch im europäischen Ausland magische Möglichkeiten, das Geschlecht anzupassen – samt Änderung der Unterlagen, was hier durch die Fälschung der Eltern noch nicht einmal nötig gewesen wäre. Den Unterlagen zufolge hat Professor Snape mit dem, was sie in ihrem Lehrberuf verdient hat, keine größeren Ausgaben gemacht: die Unterkunft für den Vater wurde monatlich bezahlt und dann hin und wieder kleine private Ausgaben für Zaubertrankzutaten oder Ähnliches. Sie hätte im Nu das Geld für einen solchen Eingriff zusammengehabt und hätte sich diesen Wunsch erfüllen können – wenn sie transsexuell wäre."

„Was macht Sie so sicher, dass sie es nicht getan hat?", fragte Lupin. „Ich meine, in der Erinnerung haben wir sie nur in der Zeit kurz vor dem Schulabschluss gesehen – und niemand weiß, wie alt dieses Passfoto ist. Vielleicht ist dieser Eingriff vorgenommen worden und sie ist jetzt wirklich ein Mann."

„Dann wäre ihr ganzes, auffälliges Verhalten gegen die Untersuchungen widersinnig gewesen.", widersprach Michelle. „Eine Umwandlung auf magischem Wege kann man körperlich nicht nachweisen. Der Grund, warum sie niemanden an sich heranlassen wollte, war der, dass dann ihr tatsächliches Geschlecht aufgeflogen wäre. Außerdem würde das noch nicht die Handlung ihrer Eltern bei der Geburt erklären, denn das hätten die nicht wissen können."

„Und deine zweite Theorie?", fragte Sandra.

„Schizophrenie.", antwortete Michelle. „In dem Fall gäbe es wirklich mindestens diese zwei Personen – nämlich Severus und Alanna – in einem Körper. Allerdings ist Schizophrenie nicht steuerbar. Es wäre unmöglich gewesen zu bestimmen, wann Severus und wann Alanna auf den Plan tritt. Und wäre Professor Snape morgens in Gestalt von Alanna ins Klassenzimmer gekommen, wäre das wohl aufgefallen. Außerdem hätte sie beziehungsweise er Black-outs gehabt – nämlich immer dann wenn die andere Person handelt – und auch keine Erinnerungen an die Handlungen des jeweils anderen. Kurzum: Ein akribisch durchdachtes Handeln, wie wir es hier gesehen haben, wäre unter Schizophrenie nicht möglich gewesen."

„Aber wenn das erkannt Werden als Frau so gefährlich für sie war," hakte Lupin nach, „wieso hat sie sich dann an diesem Abend so zurecht gemacht und ist in dem Pub aufgetaucht?"

„Genau kann ich das nicht beantworten," gestand Michelle, „aber ich hätte eine Theorie: Vielleicht war sie einfach neugierig. Sie hat offenbar keine störende Beziehung zu ihrem weiblichen Körper, sondern versteckt ihn aus irgendwelchen anderen Gründen. Jahrelang musste sie mit ansehen, wie sich Mädchen um sie herum verliebten, mit Jungs ausgingen und von diesen begehrt wurden. Sie hingegen musste mit ewiger – selbst provozierter – Abneigung leben. Gerade in dieser Zeit vor ihrem Abschluss, nach dem sie die Mitschüler alle nie hätte wiedersehen müssen, ist sie das Risiko vielleicht aus dem Wunsch heraus eingegangen, auch einmal begehrt zu werden. Und nach der Reaktion von Sirius Black hat es ja offenbar auch funktioniert..."

„Ach ja, wegen Sirius..."

Harry wirkte nun überraschend beklemmt und sah hilfesuchend zu Lupin.

„Hat er wirklich... mit ihr...?"

„Ja."

Lupin nickte.

„Er hat mit ihr geschlafen. Und ich glaube, er hatte sich sogar ein bisschen verliebt – sofern das sein Zustand damals erlaubt hat. Er hat noch tagelang von ihr gesprochen, hat sogar versucht, sie ausfindig zu machen, um sie wiederzusehen, aber natürlich ohne Erfolg. Er hat mir sogar mal gesagt, wenn wir anderen sie nicht auch gesehen hätten, hätte er fast geglaubt, er hätte sie sich eingebildet."

Harry schluckte, sagte aber nichts mehr. Michelle hatte, trotz seines oft aufbrausenden Benehmens, Mitleid mit ihm. Zuerst musste er erkennen, dass seine Mutter eine andere Person, wie sie jetzt wussten eine Frau – wobei Michelle glaubte, dass dies noch nicht ganz zu Harry durchgedrungen war – mehr geliebt hatte als seinen Vater und nun hatte auch noch sein Pate, der – wie man ihr erzählt hatte – in den paar Jahren, die sie miteinander hatten verbringen können, wie ein väterlicher Freund für ihn gewesen war, mit dieser Frau geschlafen und sie offenbar auch geliebt. Diese Einsicht musste den Jungen erschüttern. Doch bevor Michelle einen Entschluss fassen konnte, wie sie ihm vielleicht helfen konnte, ging die Tür auf und Moody kam herein.

„Oh man, wenn das mal nicht nach hinten losgeht...", murmelte er, während er sich setzte.

„Wenn was nicht nach hinten losgeht?", fragte Tonks und sah den alten Auror neugierig an.

„Die Maßnahme des Gerichts!", antwortete Moody. „Nach dem Zusammenbruch haben die Snape noch mal extra betäubt, um ihn... oder sie... na egal, jedenfalls um eine komplette körperliche Untersuchung vornehmen zu lassen."

„Was?", rief Michelle schockiert.

Sie hatte ja von dem Plan des Gerichts gewusst, hatte aber im Interesse aller gehofft, dass dieser Fall nicht eintreten würde und in diesem Moment gar nicht daran gedacht.

„Genau das.", bestätigte Moody. „Ich hab die ersten Ergebnisse abgewartet. Es handelt sich um eine Frau und zwar um die gleiche Person, die wir als Professor Snape kennen. Sie hatte einen festen Verband um, der ihren Busen flach gedrückt hat, und ... also ... ihre ... Blutung ... ihr wisst schon..."

„Sie hatte ihre Periode?", fragte Sandra erschrocken.

„Das erklärt einiges.", murmelte Michelle kopfschüttelnd. „Ihre offenbar krampfartigen Schmerzen – die Damen im Raum werden mir zustimmen –, die Tatsache, dass sie wenig gegessen hat und ihre Verletzung!"

„Wieso das denn?", fragte Tonks überrascht.

„Nun," erklärte Michelle, „durch das wenige Essen hat sie ihren Körper geschwächt und bei Erreichen eines gewissen Limits, bleibt dann die Regel erst mal aus, damit der Körper seine Reserven und das, was ihm zugeführt wird, auf das Nötigste verwenden kann. Sie wollte aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach ihre Regelblutung hinauszögern. Als das – bedingt durch ihre Zusammenbrüche – nicht mehr so gut funktionierte, hat sie sich wahrscheinlich aus dem alten Bezug der Bettdecke in ihrer Zelle Stoffstreifen abgerissen, um sich Binden zu basteln. Die Decke war nämlich ziemlich zerfetzt, das habe ich gestern gesehen. Und die Verletzung war vielleicht eine Ablenkung. Vermutlich ist ihre Blutung, als sie dann zum ausreichenden Essen gezwungen wurde, so stark geworden, dass sie in der Zelle befindliches Blut erklären musste – und da hat sie sich selbst den Unterarm verletzt, damit sich keiner der Wächter wundert."

„Wächter ist ein gutes Stichwort!", fiel es Tonks ein. „Wieso haben die denn nichts gemerkt? Ich meine, alle Häftlinge haben doch Gefängniskleidung gekriegt."

„Du warst zu selten in Askaban, Kleine.", tadelte Moody sie. „Die Wächter werfen die Kleidung in die Zelle und kommen nach etwa 10-15 Minuten noch mal kontrollieren und wenn die Gefangenen nicht gespurt haben, werden sie von den Wächtern zum Umziehen gezwungen, aber wenn sie sich umgezogen haben, werden die alten Kleidungsstücke einfach mitgenommen. Da steht nicht in jeder Zelle einer Wache. Wenn Snape also brav gehorcht hat, wird keiner was gemerkt haben."

„Mir macht eher Sorgen, dass wir sie jetzt vollkommen verlieren könnten.", seufzte Michelle.

„Soll heißen?", fragte Sandra.

„Dass wir vielleicht gar nicht mehr an sie herankommen.", erklärte Michelle. „Für sie ist ihr komplettes Leben in dem Moment zusammengebrochen, als wir alle sehen konnten, dass sie eigentlich eine Frau ist. Und jetzt wird sie zu sich kommen und wohl nach kurzer Zeit feststellen, dass man ihren gesamten Körper untersucht hat, während sie bewusstlos war – wohl allein, weil man sie gewaschen haben wird. Das wird sie in einen weiteren Schockzustand verschlagen, der mit dem einer vergewaltigten Frau vergleichbar ist. Unter diesen Umständen wird sie keinem von uns mehr vertrauen."

„Und was sollen wir jetzt tun?", fragte Tonks.

„Der Richter hat meinem Antrag, Tobias Snape als Zeugen zu vernehmen, stattgegeben. Er als Vater ist vermutlich der Einzige, der sie noch erreichen kann."

„Und das ist noch nicht alles.", ließ Moody die Bombe platzen. „Die Untersuchung hat noch was ergeben: Die Frau war definitiv mal schwanger – und hat ein Kind geboren."


	21. Kassandra

**Kassandra**

„Sie war schwanger?", wiederholte Tonks geschockt. „Und sie hat ein Kind? Aber wie? Und wann?"

„Wie? Vermutlich auf dem natürlichen Wege wie die meisten Frauen.", mutmaßte Michelle. „Und wann... nun, ich nehme an vor etwa 15-20 Jahren."

„Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?"

Überrascht sah Sandra ihre Freundin an.

„Ich habe mir das Passbild in den Kopf gerufen," erklärte Michelle, „und dann versucht zu schätzen. Diese Kassandra ist bestimmt mindestens 15 gewesen und kann eigentlich höchstens 20 sein. Ansonsten wäre Alannas Schwangerschaft in ihre Schulzeit gefallen und dann wäre sie sicher aufgeflogen."

„Du glaubst, diese Kassandra ist ihre Tochter?", hakte Sandra nach.

„Ich bin mir fast sicher, da es die einzig logische Erklärung ist.", antwortete Michelle. „Ich vermute, diese –eventuell gefälschten – Pässe sollten ihr und Kassandra nach dem Krieg eine Ausreise und die Verwischung ihrer Spuren ermöglichen. Denn selbst wenn man einen internationalen Haftbefehl für Severus Snape ausgestellt hätte, hätte man nach einem Mann gesucht. Und wen sonst sollte sie mitnehmen – bei ihrem ohnehin beschränkten Kontakt – als ihr eigenes Kind?"

„Wohl wahr.", stimmte Moody nickend zu. „Aber die Frage wäre: Wer ist der Vater?"

Bevor Michelle darauf etwas erwidern konnte, erklang Lupins leise Stimme:

„Glauben Sie, es könnte Sirius gewesen sein?"

Schockiert starrte besonders Harry ihn an, doch Michelle nickte.

„Ich vermute es stark. Diese Erinnerungssammlung war für Albus Dumbledore gedacht für den Fall, dass Alanna diesen Krieg nicht überleben sollte. Ich sehe das Ganze als eine Art Lebensbeichte, die sie dem Direktor gegenüber ablegen wollte."

„Ziemlich widersinnig, ihn dann selbst zu töten...", murrte Moody, doch Michelle ließ sich nicht rausbringen:

„Sie wird diese Sammlung nicht mir unnützen Informationen versehen haben, denn alle Erinnerungen hatten – wenn vielleicht auch erst zusammen betrachtet – einen bestimmten Sinn. Die Tatsache, dass sie eine Frau ist, hätte sie mit der Erinnerung an den Vater ihres Kindes ebenso herüberbringen können, wenn es jemand anderer gewesen wäre. Außerdem war es – wie schon gesagt – für Alanna gefährlich, sich als Frau zu zeigen. Alles in allem gehe ich deshalb davon aus, dass Sirius Black tatsächlich der Vater von Alanna Snapes Kind ist."

„Aber diese Kassandra war doch blond.", erinnerte sich Sandra. „Und Sirius Black hatte doch, soweit ich weiß, auch dunkles, beinahe schwarzes Haar. Ist das nicht widersprüchlich?"

„Nicht unbedingt."

Überraschender Weise war es Tonks, die antwortete.

„Sirius war der Cousin meiner Mutter. Sie hatte braunes Haar, ihre ältere Schwester Bellatrix pechschwarzes und die Jüngste Narzissa ist beinahe weißblond. Da Sirius' Mutter ihren Cousin 2. Grades geheiratet hat, war es wirklich eine reine Familiensache – ausgeschlossen ist es deshalb wohl nicht, dass seine Tochter blonde Haare haben könnte."

„Wenn er das gewusst hätte...", murmelte Lupin, „...er wäre der glücklichste Mensch auf der Welt gewesen."

„Das glaube ich auch.", stimmte Tonks zu und legte ihrem Geliebten den Arm um die Schultern.

„Aber hat sich mal einer von euch gefragt, wo diese Kassandra jetzt ist?", fragte Shacklebolt. „Sie hat aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach keine Papiere, das heißt, sie kann das Land nicht verlassen, sie kann aber auch nirgendwo unterkommen, da sie offiziell gar nicht existiert. Verwandte, bei denen man sie verstecken könnte, gibt es nicht und sowohl das Haus in Spinner's End als auch alle Räumlichkeiten in Hogwarts sind mehrmals auf den Kopf gestellt worden. Wo kann sie sein – für den Fall, dass sie noch lebt?"

„Ich denke, diese Frage kann uns nur eine Person sicher beantworten."

Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Michelle.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Sandra.

„Erneut nach Askaban.", antwortete Michelle. „Ich möchte dringend noch einmal genau mit dem zuständigen Arzt reden."

„Sollen wir Sie begleiten?", fragte Moody.

„Nein, vielen Dank.", lehnte Michelle ab.

Mit einem Nicken verabschiedete sie sich und machte sich auf nach Askaban.

Die Hoffnung, dass der Aufenthalt im Zauberergefängnis nicht so schlimm sein würde wie beim ersten Mal, erwies sich zu Michelles Bedauern als falsch. Nachdem sie die Zustände in Snapes Zelle gesehen hatte, tat es ihr fast noch mehr weh, an all den anderen Zellen vorbeizugehen und zu wissen, dass diese Insassen auch auf solch eine unwürdige Weise vor sich hin vegetierten.

‚Vielleicht können wir uns damit später befassen.', dachte sie, als sie ihr Ziel erreichten.

Michelle nickte dem Wächter verabschiedend zu und betrat die Krankenstation. Es war ein für diesen Zweck eher kleiner Raum, in dem vier Betten standen, die jeweils Vorrichtungen zur Fixierung der Patienten aufwiesen.

‚Welch ein angenehmes Bild!', dachte Michelle, auch wenn so etwas auf der Krankenstation einer Strafanstalt nicht unbedingt von der Hand zu weisen war.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Erschrocken fuhr Michelle herum. Vor ihr stand eine etwas kräftigere Frau mit markanten Gesichtszügen und taxierte Michelle streng.

„Ja, guten Tag, mein Name ist Michelle Clarkson. Ich bin die zugeteilte Sachverständige im Prozess gegen Professor Snape und würde in diesem Fall gerne mit dem behandelnden Arzt sprechen."

„Da haben Sie Glück.", erwiderte die Frau. „Der steht vor Ihnen. Doktor Mary Davis, sehr erfreut."

Dr. Davis hielt Michelle die Hand hin, die diese auch lächelnd ergriff.

„Wie schön, dass ich Sie direkt hier antreffe.", begann Michelle dann. „Ich wollte mich nach den genauen Ergebnissen der Untersuchung erkundigen."

„Sind Sie dazu autorisiert?", fragte die Ärztin streng.

„Sicher."

Michelle zog einen Ausweis aus ihrer Tasche, den sie bekommen hatte, als sie in das Gericht berufen worden war, um sich als Teil dessen überall ausweisen zu können.

„Gut.", stellte die Ärztin nickend fest. „Ordnung muss ja sein."

Dann trat sie an einen kleinen Beistelltisch und nahm eine Akte herunter.

„Die Patientin wurde ohne Bewusstsein hierher gebracht. Man hatte die richterliche Anweisung übergeben, eine ganzkörperliche Untersuchung besonders im Hinblick auf das Geschlecht vorzunehmen. Um diese nicht zu gefährden, wurde der Patientin ein leichtes Betäubungsmittel injiziert, dass sie in ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit hielt. Die Untersuchung ergab – neben dem Befund, dass es sich um eine weibliche Person handelt – folgende Verletzungen: eine mittelgroße Wunde am linken Unterarm – offensichtlich selbst zugefügt durch Bisse und das weitere Aufkratzen der dadurch entstandenen Wunde, weiterhin wurden ältere Druckstellen im Bereich der oberen Rippen festgestellt. Diese sind allem Anschein nach darauf zurückzuführen, dass die Patientin sich die Brust mit einem festen Verband abschnürte und dies schon über längere Zeit – nach erster Einschätzung wohl seit mehreren Jahren. Sonstige Anmerkungen: Die Patientin wies ein sehr niedriges Gewicht auf, was sowohl in ihrer Haft als auch in einer erblichen Veranlagung begründet sein könnte. Weiterhin stand sie kurz vor dem Ende ihrer Regelblutung. Da gemeldet wurde, die Patientin hätte Anzeichen von Unterleibskrämpfen gezeigt, wurde ihr ein krampflösendes Medikament verabreicht. Bei der Untersuchung wurden folgende Fremdkörper gefunden: Ein schwarzer Stein in der Kehle, eine über dem natürlichen Gebiss angebrachte Reihe falscher Zähne und einige Fragmente in der Nase. Nachdem die Patientin ansonsten für haftfähig befunden wurde, wurde ihr Kleidung für weibliche Häftlinge und – bezüglich ihrer abklingenden Regelblutung – eine Binde angelegt. So wurde sie immer noch ohne Bewusstsein der Wacheinheit übergeben und zur Beobachtung in einer nahen Zelle untergebracht."

Nach diesem Vortrag sah die Ärztin auf und Michelle abwartend an.

„Vielen Dank.", bemerkte Michelle und schüttelte schnell ihre Verwunderung über die Sachlichkeit des Vortrages ab.

‚Sie ist Ärztin in einer Haftanstalt. Sie muss das Ganze so nüchtern sehen.'

„Könnte ich diese ‚Fremdkörper' mal sehen?"

„Bitte."

Dr. Davis hielt Michelle ein Metallschälchen hin, in dem sich die Funde befanden.

„Danke."

Michelle nahm das Schälchen samt einer kleinen Pinzette entgegen und untersuchte den Inhalt. Der kleine, dunkle Stein ließ darauf schließen, dass Mrs Weasley mit ihrem Bericht von Apollsteinen tatsächlich Recht gehabt hatte. Von der Größe her ließ sich der Stein problemlos schlucken und die Farbe war sehr dunkel, was nach dem Bericht eine Vertiefung der Stimme zur Folge hätte. Die Zähne sahen an sich aus, wie ein gutes Kunstgebiss. Ungewöhnlich war lediglich, dass dieses hier offensichtlich über das echte Gebiss gelegt und fixiert wurde und dass die Zähne recht gelblich und teilweise auch nicht ganz gerade waren.

‚Ich sagte es ja bereits: Mut zur Hässlichkeit.'

Dann stieß sie auf zwei kleine dünne Stäbchen.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie die Ärztin.

„Die haben sich in der Nase der Patientin befunden.", antwortete diese. „Die ist im Übrigen in der Vergangenheit wohl mehrfach gebrochen worden. Unerklärlicher Weise schienen diese kleinen Fragmente innen an der Nasenscheidewand genau dazu da zu sein, dass der Knochen nicht richtig zusammenwachsen konnte und eine unschöne Krümmung ergab."

‚Nein, eigentlich nicht unerklärlich.', dachte sich Michelle, nickte aber.

„Ich habe gehört, Sie hätten auch eine zurückliegende Schwangerschaft festgestellt."

„Ja," bestätigte die Ärztin und blätterte in der Akte, „die Patientin ist keine Jungfrau mehr und eine genauere Untersuchung hat ergeben, dass sie einmal schwanger war und auch ein Kind geboren hat. Ob dies lebendig oder eine Totgeburt war, kann ich nicht sagen."

„Können Sie denn einen Zeitraum eingrenzen?"

„So gut wie nicht.", antwortete Dr. Davis kopfschüttelnd. „Ich kann nur sagen, dass es nicht vor allzu kurzer Zeit gewesen sein kann, da ihr Körper nicht mehr auf die Versorgung eines Babys eingestellt ist."

„Verstehe. Ich danke Ihnen."

Mit einem Lächeln gab Michelle der Ärztin die Untersuchungsschale zurück und verabschiedete sich höflich.

Auf dem Weg durch das Gerichtsgebäude begegnete sie dem Vorsitzenden.

„Miss Clarkson, ich wollte Sie nur darüber informieren, dass die Ladung von Mister Snape veranlasst wurde.", erklärte er ihr. „Da man ihn vorbereiten muss, auch gegenüber den Muggelbehörden, werden wir ihn erst morgen anhören können."

„Verstehe."

Michelle nickte.

„Wird die Verhandlung dann bis morgen ausgesetzt?"

„Nein."

Der Richter schüttelte den Kopf.

„Die Ärzte haben Professor Snape sowohl für haft- als auch für verhandlungsfähig erklärt. Und mir wurde gemeldet, dass auch der letzte Teil der Erinnerungen entschlüsselt werden konnte. Damit werden wir uns dann in Kürze befassen."

„Verstehe.", erklärte Michelle, worauf der Richter sich von ihr verabschiedete.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob diese frühe Fortsetzung eine gute Idee war. Körperlich mochte Alanna verhandlungsfähig sein, aber über ihre psychische Verfassung lag keinerlei Beurteilung vor.

In der Verhandlung etwa eine Stunde später schien sich Michelles Befürchtung zu bestätigen. Alanna stand in starrer Haltung in ihrem Käfig. Sie trug nun die Kleidung weiblicher Häftlinge, die eigentlich nur ein einfaches, langes, weißes Gewand war. Die Haare fielen – offensichtlich entknotet worden – über die Schultern der Gefangenen. Ihre Augen starrten in die Ferne, doch trotz dass sie den Anschein machte, lediglich eine körperliche Hülle zu sein, ließ das Gericht die letzte vorhandene Erinnerung in Augenschein nehmen.

_Der Nebel entließ den Blick in eine stürmische und anscheinend auch ziemlich kalte Nacht. Erst beim zweiten Hinsehen konnte man erkennen, dass man sich wieder in dem heruntergekommenen Muggelviertel befand, dass man aus den Kindheitserinnerungen kannte. Eine leicht gekrümmte Person schlug sich durch den Wind, um schließlich die nun auch schon bekannte Hütte zu erreichen. Mit zitternden Händen wurde die Tür aufgeschlossen und mit um den Bauch geschlungenen Armen lehnte sich die Gestalt von innen daran. Mit vor Schmerz verzogener Miene brachte sich die Gestalt mit einem dicken nassen Umhang wieder auf die Beine und schwankte ins Bad. Dort wurde der Mantel abgelegt und in eine Art langes Gewand gekleidet, sank die Person in die Badewanne. Auf dem Rücken liegend trat nun auch ein eindeutiger Bauch zu Tage, der in Zusammenhang mit dem Schmerzwimmern und dem Zucken nur eines bedeuten konnte: Die nun eindeutig zu erkennende Alanna würde wohl in der nächsten Zeit ein Kind auf die Welt bringen._

_Sie wand sich hin und her, gelegentlich verschwamm das Bild, sodass man kaum sagen konnte, wie lange es damals wirklich gedauert haben mochte, doch irgendwann wurde ein letzter, wenn auch unterdrückter Schrei Alannas von dem schwachen eines Babys abgelöst. Mit dem letzten bisschen Kraft, das ihr zur Verfügung stand, stemmte sich Alanna hoch und durchtrennte mit einer in greifbarer Nähe liegenden Rasierklinge die Nabelschnur._

„_Schsch! Ganz ruhig, mein kleiner Liebling! Mama ist bei dir!", flüsterte sie, während sie das Baby leicht im Arm wiegte._

_Da das Baby leiser wurde, hörte Alanna plötzlich das Klopfen an der Haustür. Unter furchtbarer Kraftaufwendung stieg sie wieder aus der Wanne, wickelte ihr Baby in ein Handtuch, legte es sicher ab und warf sich schnell den nassen Umhang wieder über, um an die Tür zu gehen, vor der sie eine etwa Mitte 40-jährige Frau erblickte._

„_Elisabeth!", sagte sie und täuschte mit einem Röcheln eine Erkältung vor._

„_Hallo, Severus! Junge, ich hab dich vorhin kommen sehen und du sahst so schlecht aus, da dachte ich, ich bring dir ein bisschen Suppe rüber."_

„_Aber Elisabeth, das kann ich doch nicht annehmen. Charly hat doch bestimmt noch Hunger und der ist ja auch noch im Wachstum..."_

„_Ach was!"_

_Elisabeth winkte ab._

„_Der soll sich nicht so haben! Du nimmst jetzt die Suppe und isst sie, solange sie noch warm ist. Die Schüssel kannst du mir dann ja in den nächsten Tagen zurückbringen. Erhol dich gut, Kind!"_

_Mit diesen Worten drückte sie Alanna eine mit einem Deckel verschlossene Schüssel in die Hand und eilte durch das schlechte Wetter zu ihrem Haus nach nebenan zurück. Alanna schloss langsam die Tür, stellte die Schüssel auf dem alten Esstisch ab und ging ihr Baby aus dem Badezimmer holen._

„_Siehst du, mein Spatz? Das haben wir doch schon gut gemeistert. Und jetzt haben wir dann auch beide etwas zu essen."_

_Mit einem leise gemurmelten Zauberspruch ließ sie einen Löffel zu sich kommen und begann langsam die warme Suppe zu essen, um von irgendwoher wieder Kraft zu nehmen._

Nach der Rückkehr in den Gerichtssaal beobachtete Michelle Alanna. Die Frau im Käfig hatte wieder einen klaren Blick bekommen und sah auf die Stelle, an der sie eben noch ihr jüngeres Ebenbild und ihre kleine Tochter hatte sehen können.

‚Der Anblick der Tochter hält sie aufrecht.'

Leise wandte sie sich an den Richter.

„Ich würde darum bitten, den Prozess bis zur Vernehmung des Vaters auszusetzen. Die momentane psychische Verfassung lässt mich zweifeln, ob weiteres Verhandeln Sinn machen würde."

„Wie Sie meinen."

Der Richter nickte, verließ sich auf das Urteil der Analytikerin und schloss die Verhandlung.


	22. Die Wahrheit eines Vaters

**Die Wahrheit eines Vaters**

In eine dicke Jacke gehüllt und mit ihrem Becher heißen Kakaos in der Hand stand Michelle auf der Terrasse, die zu dem weiträumigen Garten des Grundstücks vom Grimmauldplatz hinausführte. An diesem Tag war so viel passiert, dass sie einfach noch nicht schlafen gehen konnte. Doch sie schien diesbezüglich nicht die einzige zu sein.

„Das war ziemlich extrem heute, nicht wahr?", fragte Lupin und trat neben sie.

„In der Tat."

Michelle nickte und nippte an ihrem Kakao, bevor sie den Mann neben sich ansah.

„Wie nimmt Harry es auf?"

„Nun, er ist ziemlich durcheinander.", gestand Lupin. „Aber er hat Ron und Hermine... ich denke, das wird schon."

„Und was ist mit Ihnen?", fragte Michelle nun und sah, dass sich ihr Gesprächspartner ertappt fühlte.

„Ich frage mich einfach die ganze Zeit," antwortete er schließlich, „ob wir etwas hätten merken können – ob ich etwas hätte merken können."

„Ich denke nicht. Eines muss man Alanna lassen: Sie hat es gelernt, ihre Rolle perfekt zu spielen. Sie hat Einsamkeit und Bosheit als perfekte Tarnung gewählt. Aber ich glaube, dass sie unter diesem Los auch sehr gelitten hat. Sie konnte ihre weibliche Seite nicht ganz ablegen – sonst wäre es nie zu der Begebenheit im Pub gekommen – und doch zwang irgendetwas sie zu diesem verleugnenden Spiel – und zwar von Anfang an."

„Aber was?"

Lupin sah hinauf in die Sterne.

„Was könnte bloß der Grund dafür sein?"

„Ich hoffe, dass wir die Antwort darauf morgen erhalten.", antwortete Michelle. „Morgen, wenn Tobias Snape aussagen soll."

„Glauben Sie denn, er wird es tun?", zweifelte Lupin.

„Ja, ich denke, jetzt erst recht. So hart das klingen mag, aber mit der Aufdeckung von Alannas wahrer Identität gibt es keinen Grund mehr zu lügen, denn vor Entdeckung schützen kann er sie nicht mehr. Jegliche Erklärung würde ihr nur zugute kommen. Wobei sich Mister Snape schon bei unserem Besuch sehr interessant um eine Lüge herumgewunden hat."

„Wie meinen Sie das?"

„Es ist mir auch jetzt erst aufgefallen, als ich drüber nachgedacht habe, aber er hat – als wir dort waren – fast immer von ‚meinem Kind' gesprochen, nicht von ‚meinem Sohn'. Ich glaube sogar, er war in seiner Wut einmal kurz davor, sich zu verraten. Er liebt seine Tochter über alles, daran habe ich nach wie vor keine Zweifel. Aber warum hat er ihr dann ein solches Lügenleben angetan?"

„Wenn Ihre Prognose stimmt, werden wir das morgen erfahren.", hoffte Lupin. „Aber ich frage mich in letzter Zeit noch etwas anderes. Ich wollte es nicht vor den anderen sagen – gerade vor Harry –, aber ich frage mich, warum Sev... Alanna den Direktor wirklich umgebracht hat. Ich meine, wenn er in ihrem Leben eine solch wichtige Rolle gespielt hat, dass sie sich ihm gegenüber erklären wollte, wieso tötet sie ihn dann?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", gestand Michelle. „Aber ich frage mich dasselbe. Gerade im Hinblick auf den Brief, der dem Denkarium beigelegen hat: Sie hat in diesem Brief um Verzeihung gebeten. Und ich halte Alanna nicht für die Art von Mensch, der es im Allgemeinen leicht fällt, um Verzeihung zu bitten."

„Sicher nicht.", bestätigte Lupin, blieb eine Weile still und sprach dann aber weiter die Gedanken aus, die ihn beschäftigten. „Aber was war das auch mit Lily? Er – sie hat doch gesagt, sie hätte Lily geliebt. Trotzdem hat sie mit Sirius geschlafen. Was sollte das?"

„Dafür ist entscheidend, welche Art von Liebe wir zugrunde legen. Es ist durchaus möglich, dass Alanna sich zu Frauen hingezogen fühlt und sich in Lily verliebt hatte. Das würde auch erklären, wieso sie Lily mit der Begründung ‚sie könne ihr nicht geben, was James Potter ihr geben könnte' zurückgewiesen hat. Möglicherweise wusste sie als ‚bester Freund', dass Lily Kinder haben wollte und das wäre ihr nicht möglich gewesen. Was ihre Nacht mit Sirius Black betrifft, so sehe ich das kritisch. Vielleicht war es eher Ironie des Schicksals: Alanna wollte die Wirkung ihres weiblichen Ichs auf Männer testen und vielleicht hat es ihr auch Genugtuung bereitet, genau von dem jungen Mann begehrt zu werden, der ihr sonst so übel mitgespielt hat. Diese Nacht muss nichts mit Liebe zu tun gehabt haben – so hart das auch klingt."

Lupin seufzte.

„Wir sind des Rätsels Lösung immer noch nicht näher, oder?"

„Ich würde sagen: Wir haben des Rätsels Lösung noch nicht, aber wir haben die Schlüssel dazu und müssen jetzt nur hoffen, dass sie sich im Schloss auch drehen lassen."

„Nettes Bild.", gestand Lupin lächelnd. „Dann sollten wir auf morgen hoffen. Gute Nacht!"

„Gute Nacht."

‚Ja,' dachte Michelle, ‚hoffen wir auf morgen.'

„Morgen" begann erst einmal mit einem riesigen Aufstand vor dem Gerichtssaal. Michelle hatte den Vorsitzenden davon überzeugen können, dass die Anwesenheit der magischen Öffentlichkeit, die auf Grund der Vergangenheit von Tobias Snape verachtet wurde, kontraproduktiv für seine Aussagebereitschaft wäre. Ihre Ausführungen hatten sowohl den Vorsitzenden als auch die anderen Richter überzeugt und so wurde den potentiellen Zuschauern an diesem Vormittag mitgeteilt, dass der Prozess unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit weiter stattfinden würde. Einzig die bereits gehörten Zeugen – Moody, Prof. McGonagall, Lupin, Tonks und Miss Reed – und ausnahmsweise Harry Potter, da es im Kernpunkt auch um seine Eltern und seinen Paten ging, durften anwesend sein.

„Unverschämtheit!", fluchten viele. „Wir wollen das sehen!"

Michelle kam sich für einen Moment vor, wie in einer mittelalterlichen Szene, in der fanatische Muggel sich an der bestialischen Hinrichtung angeblicher Hexen ergötzten. Doch sie schob diesen Gedanken wieder weg und bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die Masse in den Gerichtssaal. Die, denen die Anwesenheit gestattet war, saßen auf einer Bank an der Seite und auch der Käfig mit einer etwas nervösen Gefangenen war bereits hochgefahren worden.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Alanna.", versicherte Michelle, als sie kurz am Käfig stehen blieb. „Es ist alles nur zu Ihrem Besten, glauben Sie mir."

Alanna schnaubte nur und trat so weit von Michelle zurück, wie es ihr der Käfig ermöglichte. Die Analytikerin seufzte. Auf der einen Seite hatte sie doch gehofft, einen Zugang zur Gefangenen gefunden zu haben, auf der anderen Seite zeigte ihre übliche Ablehnung auch an, dass sie sich nach den gestrigen Ereignissen schon wieder etwas gefangen hatte.

„Bitte behalten Sie Platz.", erklärte der Richter, als die Gerichtsbesetzung eintrat, denn in solch kleinem Kreise, erschien ihm das Ganze Erheben nicht mehr nötig. „Wir setzen in der Sache Snape fort. Professor..."

Nun wandte sich der Vorsitzende direkt an Alanna.

„...ich wollte Sie nur vorher darüber in Kenntnis setzen, dass wir Ihren Vater geladen haben. Er sitzt in Begleitung einer Squib-Krankenschwester nebenan und wir werden ihn gleich hereinrufen."

Erschrocken sah Alanna auf.

„Er ist hier?", fragte sie. „Warum ist er hier? Sie haben doch alles gesehen! Was soll das noch?"

„Wir haben alles gesehen," bestätigte der Richter nickend, „aber verstehen konnten wir recht wenig."

Dann nickte er dem Gerichtsdiener zu, der eine Seitentür öffnete. Durch diese traten eine junge Frau mit einem Schwesternkittel unter ihrem Umhang und Tobias Snape ein. Sein optischer Eindruck unterschied sich zunächst kaum von dem, den Michelle und der Orden in St. Joan vorgefunden hatten: Er überragte wohl die meisten Anwesenden locker, hatte einen für sein Alter ungewöhnlich trainierten Körper, beinahe militärisch kurzes schwarzes, doch von grauen Strähnen durchzogenes Haar und helle blaue Augen.

‚Ich frage mich, ob es einen Aurorentrupp gab, der ihn hergebracht hat.', dachte Michelle. ‚Diese schmächtige junge Dame würde so einen Hünen von Mann wohl kaum im Zaum halten können.'

Und als hätte sie ihre Gedanken laut ausgesprochen, passierte es auch schon: Nachdem Tobias Snape jeden im Saal mit einem scharfen Blick bedacht hatte, war sein Blick auf den Käfig und seine darin befindliche Tochter gefallen. Einen Moment war er wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben, nur um einen Wimpernschlag später auf den Käfig zuzustürmen. Die beiden Wächter versuchten ihn abzuhalten, doch sie hatten vermutlich mit einem alten, schwachen Mann gerechnet – der Tobias Snape bei weitem nicht war – und wurden so von diesem mit einem kräftigen Stoß zur Seite gefegt.

„Alanna!", rief er, während er an dem Käfig rüttelte. „Kind, um Gottes Willen, was ist hier los?"

Alanna jedoch sah, wie alle im Raum befindlichen Auroren ihre Zauberstäbe zogen, ergriff die Hände ihres Vaters und redete mit überraschend beruhigender und durch die Entfernung des Apollsteins etwas höherer Stimme auf ihn ein:

„Ganz ruhig, Papa! Es geht mir... gut. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich mach das hier schon. Bitte... setz dich einfach da hin, ja?"

Damit nickte sie zum Zeugenstuhl herüber. Tobias Snapes Blick folgte ihrem, zunächst schien er widerwillig, doch dann gab er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging dann zum Zeugenstuhl.

„Guten Tag, Mister Snape.", begrüßte ihn nun der Richter, während er den Auroren das Zeichen gab, die Zauberstäbe wegzustecken. „Sie wurden als Zeuge vor dieses Gericht geladen und als solcher müssen Sie die Wahrheit sagen. Ich möchte zuerst einmal ihre Personalien feststellen: Ihr Vorname ist Tobias, Sie sind 63 Jahre alt, verwitwet, ehemaliger Fabrikarbeiter, jetzt untergebracht im St. Joan-Sanatorium. Sie sind der Vater der Angeklagten, deshalb müssen Sie gar nichts sagen, wenn Sie das nicht wollen."

Tobias Snape sagte nichts, sondern sah dem Richter nur streng in die Augen.

„Heißt das, Sie wollen nichts sagen?", fragte der Ankläger.

„Ich sagte es Ihrer Vorhut bereits..."

Dabei nickte er zu Moody, Tonks und Lupin auf der Zeugenbank.

„...ich werde Ihnen nach meiner Frau nicht auch noch mein Kind ans Messer liefern."

„Mister Snape," schaltete sich nun Michelle ein, „wir wissen aus den Erinnerungen Ihrer Tochter, was mit Ihrer Frau passiert ist. Wir wissen, dass sie von Angehörigen des Ministeriums ermordet wurde. Wir glauben Ihnen und es wird Konsequenzen geben. Aber jetzt müssen Sie uns helfen. Ihre Tochter ist hier angeklagt, sich einer ... Terrorgruppe angeschlossen und einen offenbar auch ihr sehr wichtigen Mann getötet zu haben. Sie müssen uns helfen zu verstehen."

„Getötet?", fragte Mister Snape nach. „Einen wichtigen Mann getötet?"

Sein Kopf wandte sich zu seiner Tochter.

„Alanna? Wen meinen die?"

„Papa, ich..."

„Sag mir nur eines: Hat er es verdient?"

„Nein," antwortete Alanna leise und senkte das erste Mal im ganzen Prozess beschämt den Blick, „nein, das hat er nicht."

Sie presste die Lippen zusammen und kämpfte gegen Tränen an.

„Ich wollte das nicht – wirklich nicht."

„Oh Gott, ich..."

Tobias Snape legte das Gesicht in die Hände, dann fuhr sich mit beiden Hände in einer hilfesuchenden Geste durch die Haare.

„Es ist doch eigentlich alles meine Schuld."

„Papa, nein!"

„Doch, mein Engel, doch. Wenn wir dich nicht zu diesem Leben gezwungen hätten, wäre es nie so weit gekommen..."

„Das wäre genau unsere Frage.", mischte sich der Richter ein. „Warum? Warum haben Sie Ihre Tochter als Jungen ausgegeben?"

„Papa, sag nichts, das geht die gar nichts an!", versuchte Alanna noch dazwischenzufunken, aber Tobias Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Alanna, es ist gut jetzt. Du hast so viel und so lange gekämpft. Du hast dich um mich gekümmert und alles für mich getan, jetzt bin ich mal dran. Mein Schatz, du musst an dich denken – an dich und auch an Kass."

Alanna rang mit den Worten, doch ihr Vater wandte sich dem Richter zu und begann tatsächlich zu erzählen:

„Wissen Sie, das Ganze ist eine lange Geschichte. Hat mit der Familie meiner Frau zu tun. Die wollten nie, dass Eileen und ich heiraten. Ich war denen nicht gut genug – weil ich eben nicht ... hexen kann. Ich hatte schon Angst, Eileen zu verlieren, als die Familie wollte, dass sie sich zwischen ihr und mir entscheidet. Aber meine Leni hat mich genauso geliebt wie ich sie. Sie hat sich von ihrer Familie losgesagt, sie hat – obwohl das gegen die Tradition ihrer Familie ist – meinen Nachnamen angenommen und ich dachte, wir könnten ein glückliches Leben führen. Ich hatte auch nichts dagegen, dass Leni gearbeitet hat – auch wenn ich nie ganz verstanden hab, was sie eigentlich gemacht hat. Aber nach einer Zeit ist sie immer ernster geworden. Zuerst wollte sie mir nicht sagen, was war, aber dann hat sie gesagt, sie wüsste, dass eine Gruppe von Leuten Häftlinge in einem speziellen Gefängnis misshandelt und dass einige sogar schon gestorben seien. Ich war schockiert und hab Leni sofort gesagt, dass sie damit aufhören soll, aber sie wollte nicht. Sie müssen wissen, Leni war ein Mensch, der immer das Gute durchsetzen wollte. Sie wollte sich nicht einfach zurückziehen. Doch irgendwann musste sie auch einsehen, dass sie es alleine nicht schaffen kann. Dann wurde sie mit Alanna schwanger und – naja – dann hat sie das als Grund für ihre Kündigung vorgeschoben."

„Warum hat sie bloß nichts gesagt?", murmelte Moody und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, doch eine Erwiderung war nicht möglich, da der Ankläger dazwischenkam:

„Das mag die Geschichte Ihrer Frau sein und das wird auch alles ermittelt werden, aber die Frage des Vorsitzenden war: Warum haben Sie Ihre Tochter als Sohn ausgegeben?"

„Dazu komm ich ja jetzt!", wehrte sich Tobias Snape. „Jedenfalls war Leni, seit sie schwanger war, immer unruhiger geworden. Ich wusste, irgendwas macht ihr Sorgen. Aber ich hab immer gedacht, es wäre wegen des Geldes. Naja, weil ich ja im Werk nicht so wahnsinnig viel verdient hab und sie ihren Job schmeißen musste."

„Aber das war es nicht?", fragte Michelle behutsam nach.

„Nein, das war's nicht.", bestätigte Tobias Snape mit leichtem Kopfschütteln. „Irgendwann war sie nervlich so fertig, dass sie mir unter Tränen alles erzählt hat: Es gab oder gibt wohl so was wie ne Vorhersage..."

„Eine Prophezeiung?", half Michelle ihm auf die Sprünge.

„Ja, genau, Prophezeiung hat Leni gesagt. So eine, die ihre Familie anging. Da hieß es wohl, dass ‚eine Prinzessin zum Untergang dunkler Mächte führen würde'. Naja und wissen Sie, Leni hieß mit Nachnamen Prince, also bevor wir geheiratet haben und irgendwie waren in ihrer Familie Frauen mehr wert als Männer und der Name sollte immer weitergegeben werden und – naja – die Frauen in der Familie wurden wohl Prinzessinnen genannt. Leni hat mir gesagt, in Ihrer Welt gäbe es solche Titel sonst nicht und deshalb wäre ihre Familie damit gemeint. Sie hat mir dann auch erzählt, dass auf ihre Mutter und ihre Schwestern schon Attentate verübt worden wären und zwei ihrer Nichten auch schon tot sind."

„Und heute sind sie es alle...", murmelte Alanna.

„Deshalb hatte Leni panische Angst, dass unser Kind auch in Gefahr sein könnte, wenn es ein Mädchen wird. Und deshalb – naja – deshalb haben wir unsere Tochter Severus Alanna getauft und haben behauptet, sie sei ein Junge."

„Aber wie haben Sie das geschafft?", fragte eine Beisitzerin. „Ich meine, bei der Geburt sind doch Ärzte da und dann allgemeine Untersuchungen bei Kindern."

Tobias Snape lachte kurz bitter auf.

„Gute Frau, Sie haben noch nie die Gegend gesehen, wo wir gelebt haben, oder? Da reicht das Geld nicht, um in ein Krankenhaus zu fahren, da werden Kinder zu Hause zur Welt gebracht. Wenn eine Hebamme dabei ist, unterschreibt diese Gewicht, Größe und Geschlecht des Kindes und man kann das beim Amt für die Geburtsurkunde einreichen. Wir haben uns eine Frau gesucht, die für eine bestimmte Summe extra unterschreibt, dass Leni einen Jungen bekommen hat und die Sache war erledigt. Und zu Ärzten sind wir eigentlich nicht gegangen. Alanna war zum Glück schon immer robust, die hat nie was gehabt."

„Das heißt, Sie haben Ihre Tochter aus Angst um deren Leben als Junge ausgegeben?", fasste Michelle zusammen. „Und wie lange sollte das gehen?"

„Junge Frau, wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie das endet, ich hätte... ach, ich weiß nicht, was ich hätte! Leni wollte nie, dass Alanna vergisst, dass sie ein Mädchen ist – und ich auch nicht. Leni sagte immer, wenn sich das mit der Prophezeiung erledigt hat, könnten wir alle normal leben – aber dann, naja, dann ist sie ja ermordet worden und... und... ich wusste einfach nicht mehr, was ich tun sollte. Ich bin immer wieder zur Polizei gegangen, weil ich gedacht hab, die, die Eileen umgebracht haben, haben auch was mit dieser Prophezeiung zu tun. Ich hab einfach nicht locker gelassen... ich hab nur an mich gedacht... und so hat Alanna mich ja dann auch verloren."

„Papa, das stimmt nicht! Du hast immer dein Bestes getan! Und du warst so verbissen, weil du Mama geliebt hast – und deshalb bin ich sehr stolz auf dich. Du hast mich nicht im Stich gelassen."

„Doch, mein Engel, genau das hab ich! Du warst allein diesen Schulrowdys ausgeliefert, du musstest in diesen komischen anderen Familien leben..."

„...die sie geschlagen haben.", bemerkte Michelle, worauf Tobias Snape sie erschrocken anstarrte.

„Geschlagen? Was heißt hier geschlagen? Wer hat dich geschlagen?"

Eindringlich sah er seine Tochter an, der dabei die Schultern heruntersanken.

„Niemand, Papa.", sagte sie leise. „Niemand hat mich geschlagen."

„Wie bitte?", entfuhr es auf der anderen Seite Miss Reed, doch Alanna sprach weiter:

„Es tut mir ja auch irgendwie leid und am Anfang war es ja auch alles so, wie es erzählt wurde. Die haben sich zwar bemüht, aber es war nie diese Wärme da, die ich von Papa kannte. Und ich dachte, wenn ich nur genug Schwierigkeiten mache, dann lässt man mich zurück."

Bitter lachte sie.

„Ja, ich weiß, aber ich war in diesem Punkt eben ein naives Kind. In der letzten Familie habe ich mich dann extrem mit dem Vater gestritten, weil er mir verbieten wollte, Papa zu sehen und behauptete, Papa hätte mich geschlagen. Und ich hab gedacht, wenn die Lügen verbreiten können, kann ich das auch. Ich hab mich in Schlägereien verwickeln lassen und einiges hab ich auch selbst gemacht. Ich wollte einfach, dass die sehen, was passiert, wenn man solche Lügen in die Welt setzt. Es tut mir leid."

„Alanna, bitte! Du wusstest doch, dass ich das nicht gemacht hab. Seit wann gibst du was auf solches Gerede? Das hättest du nicht machen dürfen."

„Ich weiß! Aber ich wollte unbedingt zu dir. Du bist doch mein Papa – wir gehören doch zusammen."

„Genau wie eine Mutter und ihre Tochter.", gab Michelle zu bedenken, wandte sich aber Tobias Snape zu. „Mister Snape, wissen Sie, wo sich Ihre Enkelin Kassandra aufhält? Ihre Tochter ist seit Wochen hier in Haft und konnte sich nicht um sie kümmern, wir machen uns wirklich Sorgen."

„Lassen Sie Kass da raus, bitte!"

Diesmal war es schon fast ein Flehen, doch Tobias Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber du musst es Ihnen sagen, Alanna. Kass braucht dich. Und was soll denn sonst aus ihr werden? Sag denen, wo sie ist. Bitte, mein Schatz!"

Diese Worte ihres Vaters schienen endgültig jeden Widerstand Alannas zu brechen.

„Also gut.", sagte sie schließlich mit brüchiger Stimme. „Ich schreibe Ihnen auf, wo sie ist. Aber..."

Das erste Mal sah Alanna offen und Hilfe suchend zu Michelle.

„Würden Sie zu ihr gehen? Allein? Sie ist niemanden außer mir gewöhnt, von so einem Aurorensturmkommando würde sie den Schock ihres Lebens kriegen."

„Natürlich kann ich das.", versprach Michelle. „Ich werde sehr vorsichtig mit Ihrer Tochter umgehen und wenn sie soweit ist, bringe ich sie her."

„Du solltest aber vorher alles erzählen."

Tobias Snape sah seine Tochter ernst an.

„Das muss Kass nicht mitbekommen."

„Du hast Recht."

Auch Alanna nickte und straffte dann die Schultern.

„Ich werde eine Aussage machen – ein komplette."


	23. Nichts als die Wahrheit

**Nichts als die Wahrheit**

„Sie wollen eine komplette Aussage machen?", wiederholte der Richter überrascht.

„Ja."

Alanna nickte entschlossen.

„Ich denke, Sie haben jetzt so viel von der Wahrheit gesehen, jetzt sollten Sie sie auch verstehen."

„Begrüßenswert.", kommentierte der Ankläger. „Na, dann mal los!"

„Hohes Gericht?", mischte sich Michelle ein, bevor Alanna anfangen konnte. „Ich würde darum bitten, der Angeklagten zu gestatten, für die Zeit ihrer Vernehmung dort Platz nehmen zu dürfen."

Sie nickte zum Zeugenstuhl, auf dem bislang noch Tobias Snape saß. Der Ankläger schien widersprechen zu wollen, doch der Richter nickte.

„Meine Herren, bitte öffnen Sie den Käfig. Mister Snape, wenn Sie dann..."

Mit unsicherer Geste deutete er in Richtung Zeugenbank.

„Kommen Sie."

Moody machte demonstrativ Platz neben sich.

„Setzen Sie sich."

Tobias Snape schaute etwas skeptisch, erhob sich dann aber. Er wartete noch, bis seine Tochter von den Wachen zum Stuhl geleitet worden war, streichelte ihr sanft über den Kopf und nahm dann tatsächlich neben Alastor Moody auf der Zeugenbank Platz.

„Nun, Miss Snape, dann bitte."

Der Richter nickte und Alanna holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor sie zu erzählen begann:

„Ich wurde als Kind weiblichen Geschlechts mit dem Namen Severus Alanna Snape geboren. Wie es dazu kam, dass ich als Junge ausgegeben wurde, hat Ihnen mein Vater ja gerade erzählt. Ich weiß, dass das möglicherweise schwer nachzuvollziehen ist, aber ich habe nie den Druck verspürt, ein Junge sein zu _müssen_. Es war eher so, dass ich bestimmte Dinge nicht sagen durfte, aber in meiner frühen Kindheit war es für mich wie ein normales Elternverbot. Ich wusste auch jahrelang nicht, warum niemand wissen durfte, dass ich ein Mädchen bin – es war eben so. Ich habe das früher nie hinterfragt. Aber als meine Mutter dann gestorben ist..."

Alanna atmete bei der Erinnerung daran wieder durch, um sich zu sammeln.

„...und Papa oft – wenn er glaubte, ich würde es nicht mitbekommen – von einer Zaubererverschwörung gesprochen hat, war mir klar, dass es etwas Wichtiges gab, was ich nicht wusste – und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es mit der Lüge um mich zu tun hatte. Als ich 8 war, hatte ich Papa dann endlich soweit, dass er mir die Wahrheit gesagt hat: Dass es eine Prophezeiung gab, durch die alle weiblichen Nachkommen der Familie Prince in der potentiellen Gefahr schwebten, von schwarzen Magiern getötet zu werden, dass er vermutete, dass dies auch Mama wiederfahren war und dass mein Leben nur als Junge sicher war. Ich verstand das und deshalb akzeptierte ich es. Ich hatte ohnehin keine Freunde, was sollte also das Problem sein?"

„Aber früher oder später gab es Probleme.", stellte der Richter fest.

„In der Tat."

Alanna nickte.

„Es war weniger die körperliche Umstellung der Pubertät. Ich hatte schon frühzeitig viel darüber gelesen und war entsprechend präpariert – und auch auf das Vortäuschen des Stimmbruchs hatte ich mich vorbereitet. Aber ich habe einen Fehler in meinem Leben immer wieder gemacht: Ich habe die Wirkung von Gefühlen unterschätzt."

„Wie meinen Sie das?", fragte Michelle sanft nach.

„Das erste Mal war es, als man Papa abführte und ihn dann nach St. Joan brachte. Drei Tage lang wusste ich nicht, was los war. Die Polizisten haben ihn abgeholt, das haben Sie ja gesehen, aber er kam einfach nicht zurück. Nach drei Tagen tauchte dann Miss Reed mit einer Kollegin bei mir auf und sagte, man hätte meinen Vater in einer Nervenklinik untergebracht und ich müsste jetzt mitkommen, damit man eine neue Familie finden kann, die sich um mich kümmert. Ich konnte nicht mit den Gefühlen damals umgehen: Auf der einen Seite war ich traurig, weil ich nicht zu Papa konnte, auf der anderen Seite war ich einfach nur unsagbar wütend, weil ich ja wusste, warum Papa das alles gemacht hatte. Aber ich durfte ja nichts sagen, sonst hätte ich die Geschichte verraten. Doch ich glaube, diese Gefühlslage hat schließlich auch dazu geführt, dass ich die Misshandlung in der letzten Familie vorgetäuscht habe – und das tut mir leid."

„Und wie meinten Sie das mit den Gefühlen bezüglich Hogwarts?", versuchte Michelle sie wieder auf den Pfad zu bringen.

„Nun, ganz einfach: Ich begann meine Umwelt – und gerade die Jungs – mit anderen Augen zu sehen, nämlich mit denen eines Teenager-Mädchens. Und das war natürlich ein Problem. Ich habe mich immer bemüht, so wenig wie möglich aufzufallen – am Liebsten war's mir, wenn die anderen gar nicht gemerkt haben, dass ich da bin. Und wenn jetzt auch noch jemand bemerkt hätte, dass ich ein Interesse an Jungs habe – also nach der offiziellen Version schwul wäre – wäre es mit der Unauffälligkeit dahin. Dementsprechend musste ich meine Gefühle und Gedanken in die Richtung versiegeln lernen – auch eine Möglichkeit, sich in Okklumentik fortzubilden. Jedenfalls... waren solche Gefühle wohl auch der Grund für meine immer schlimmer werdenden Streitereien mit Lily."

„Das ist noch so ein Punkt...", sagte der Richter und schien etwas peinlich berührt. „Sie sagten in der Verhandlung, Sie hätten Miss Evans, später Misses Potter, geliebt. Nun sagten Sie aber gerade, Sie hätten Interesse an Jungs gehabt. Sind Sie..."

„Lesbisch oder bisexuell?", nahm Alanna ihm den Themenkomplex ab. „Nein. Ich bin wohl so heterosexuell wie der Hauptteil der Bevölkerung auch. Es ist richtig, dass ich gesagt habe, ich liebe Lily und... auf eine bestimmte Art stimmt das auch. Sie müssen sehen: Lily war meine beste Freundin. Sie war der erste – vielleicht von meinen Eltern abgesehen auch der einzige – Mensch, dem es um mich als Person ging. Es kümmerte sie nicht, in welchen Verhältnissen ich lebte, in welchem Haus ich war, es ging ihr um mich. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass es je wieder jemandem so ohne Hintergedanken um mich gegangen wäre. Und ich war auch eifersüchtig, das gebe ich ehrlich zu – wenn es auch eine Art geteilte Eifersucht war. Es war auf der einen Seite klar eine Eifersucht auf James Potter. Er machte sich an Lily ran. In einer ersten Phase des Testens ließ sie sich auch auf ihn ein und hatte weniger Zeit für mich. Aber Lily war – hart gesprochen – meine Verbindung zur Außenwelt. Ich wollte sie mir nicht von so einem dahergelaufenen Gryffindor-Schnösel wegnehmen lassen. Und ich war auch eifersüchtig auf Lily."

„Auf Lily?", fragte Michelle überrascht. „Heißt das, Sie hatten Interesse an James Potter?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Es war keine direkte Eifersucht seinetwegen. Es war wieder diese Wut in mir: All die Mädchen um mich herum – und Lily durch ihre Attraktivität natürlich erst recht – beklagten sich darüber, wer ihnen auf der Pelle hängt, wen sie loswerden wollen oder wie sie wen für sich gewinnen wollten. Natürlich, heute kann ich auch sagen: Kinderalltagsprobleme! Aber damals machte es mich einfach nur wütend, dass sich diese Mädchen über etwas beklagten, was ich einfach gerne nur einmal erlebt hätte. Diese Wut war auch der Auslöser dafür, dass ich Lily einmal ‚Schlammblut' genannt habe – wohl einer der größten Fehler meines Lebens."

„Aber sie hat Ihnen verziehen.", erinnerte sich der Richter.

„Ja, in der Tat. Unglaublicherweise hat sie das. Damals war ich froh, aber heute weiß ich, dass es das Unvermeidliche nur hinausgezögert hat. Ich musste mich von Lily lossagen, so weh mir das auch tat. Sie kam mir immer näher. Sie... ich denke, sie hat unsere innige, platonische Beziehung falsch bewertet. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie mich – auch wenn sie mich für einen Mann hielt – je wie einen solchen geliebt hat. Diese Liebe gehörte James Potter, da bin ich mir sicher. Aber gerade da er es war und unser Verhältnis mit ‚gespannt' um Welten untertrieben war, gab es auch keine Chance für mich, weiter als ‚bester Freund' in Lilys Leben zu existieren. Ich wollte ihr nicht weh tun, aber es musste sein."

„Was war mit Sirius Black?", fragte der Ankläger. „Wie kam es dazu?"

„Tja, das war wieder so eine verflixte Gefühlssache von mir.", gestand Alanna mit einer Art gequältem Lächeln. „Ich hatte die Trennung von Lily vollbracht – und hatte keine Ahnung, wie mein Leben nach Hogwarts weitergehen sollte. Ich habe die ganzen weggeschlossenen Wünsche und Gedanken durchsucht, die mich beim täglichen Funktionieren in Hogwarts nur behindert hätten – und wurde fündig: Ich wollte wissen, was die Welt von meinem wahren Ich, also der Frau ‚Alanna', hält... und ich wollte ein Kind."

„Sie... Sie sind mit dem Plan hinausgegangen, schwanger zu werden?", fragte Michelle überrascht nach.

Alanna nickte.

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie das werden sollte, wenn ich tatsächlich schwanger werden sollte, aber ich hab mir wieder gedacht: Nachdem Lily weg ist, wen sollte es kümmern, was du tust? Wer schert sich noch um dich? Also habe ich mir passende Tränke gebraut, um meine Chancen noch zusätzlich zu erhöhen."

„War Sirius Black Ihr anvisiertes Ziel?", fragte Michelle – auch weil sie sich denken konnte, dass diese Frage Lupin und besonders Harry auf der Zunge brannte.

„Nein.", antwortete Alanna. „Ich habe lediglich nach einem Mann Ausschau gehalten, der nach ‚gutem Erbmaterial' aussieht. Heute schlage ich über meine Naivität diesbezüglich auch die Hände überm Kopf zusammen, aber damals war es eben so. Ich ging in diesen Pub und naja, Sie haben es gesehen: Er kam auf mich zu."

Alannas Miene wurde nachdenklich.

„Ich weiß bis heute nicht, was ich wirklich damals empfunden habe. Auf der einen Seite war Black ein durchaus attraktiver junger Mann, das kann ich nicht bestreiten und das waren auch schon früher gelegentlich Gedanken von mir gewesen. Aber auf der anderen Seite war es für mich auch eine wahnsinnige Genugtuung: Er, der mich immer verabscheut, niedergemacht und beleidigt hat, begehrte mich plötzlich. Und nicht nur an dem Abend. Ich habe es ja in der restlichen Schulzeit noch mitbekommen, wie seine ‚unbekannte Geliebte' immer wieder Thema war. Manchmal war ich kurz davor, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen – gerade als ich dann wusste, dass es tatsächlich geklappt hatte – aber da konnte ich mich dann doch wieder beherrschen."

„Er hat also nie erfahren, dass er Vater ist?", fragte der Richter.

„Nein, er hat ja auch nie erfahren, dass ich Alanna bin. Und Kass habe ich zur Welt gebracht, kurz bevor ich mit dem Studium anfing. Der Zeitraum war eigentlich ideal, denn ich konnte mich in diesen ersten Jahren gut um meine Kleine kümmern. Ich ging zur ersten Vorlesungsstunde, schrieb mir die empfohlene Literatur auf, besorgte sie mir und lernte zu Hause. Dann einmal im Semester zu den Prüfungen und ansonsten konnte ich bei Kass bleiben."

„Das klingt ja alles sehr emanzipiert und nobel," mischte sich der Ankläger mit leicht hämischem Unterton wieder ein, „aber ich denke, Sie haben in dieser Erzählung wohl eine Kleinigkeit vergessen: Ihre Zugehörigkeit zu... Sie-wissen-schon-wem."

„Da haben Sie Recht."

Alanna ließ sich von der Häme des Anklägers nicht provozieren.

„Auch ein Punkt auf der Liste der größten Fehler meines Lebens: Ich habe geglaubt, mich so schützen zu können."

„Schützen?", fragte der Richter irritiert. „In einer vom Ministerium verfolgten Terror-Gruppe?"

„Ja, so unglaublich das auch klingen mag. Es war in meinen Jahren in Slytherin beinahe ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, nicht mitzubekommen, wie er Mitglieder zu rekrutieren begann. Zunächst machte ich mir weniger Gedanken, dazugehören zu können – schließlich bin ich ‚nur' ein Halbblut – aber als er mit der Zeit immer mächtiger zu werden schien, bekam ich Angst. Angst vor der Prophezeiung. Schließlich erschien die Möglichkeit nicht gerade gering, dass er die dunkle Macht sein könnte, von der in der Prophezeiung die Rede war. Die Lage war eindeutig: Er räumte alles und jeden aus dem Weg, das oder der eine Behinderung für ihn darstellte. Ich spielte durchaus mit dem Gedanken, mich ins Ausland abzusetzen, aber dann... dann überbrachte man mir die Nachricht, dass er mich auf Grund meines Talents für Zaubertränke und dunkle Künste in seinen Reihen haben wollte. Und jetzt fragen Sie nicht ernsthaft, wieso ich das angenommen habe! Es ist ein Mafia-Angebot – eines, das man nicht ablehnen kann. Zumindest nicht, wenn man am Leben hängt. Schließlich sagte ich mir dann: Wo kannst du dich besser verstecken, als in den Reihen der Bedrohung selbst?"

„Aber Sie sind doch nicht dumm!", protestierte der Ankläger. „Ihnen musste doch klar sein, dass diese Zugehörigkeit Straftaten gegen andere Menschen von Ihnen verlangen würde!"

„Das war es.", gestand Alanna. „Aber ich war zu diesem Zeitpunkt von der gesamten Welt und gerade von der magischen enttäuscht. Das Ministerium hatte mir meine Mutter genommen und indirekt auch meinen Vater – eigentlich alles, was mir im Leben je wichtig war. Wenn ich es ihnen auf diesem Wege heimzahlen konnte, war das ein Opfer, das ich für meinen eigenen Schutz und meine Rache durchaus zu bringen bereit war. Erst sehr spät – als Lilys Leben bedroht war – hatte ich gemerkt, wie sehr ich ihn unterschätzt hatte. Dass er nicht nur eine prophezeite Gefahr für mich, sondern für so ziemlich alle war."

„Und dann wandten Sie sich an Professor Dumbledore?", fragte Michelle.

„Ja. Er war derjenige, dessen Namen der dunkle Lord vermied – also der einzige, der ihm ernsthaft gefährlich werden konnte. Mir war klar, dass mein Schutz dieses Opfer nicht rechtfertigte und so traf ich mich mit Professor Dumbledore."

„Wie hat er auf Sie reagiert?", wollte Michelle wissen.

„Er war nicht entzückt. Er sah in mir den Todesser, den Verräter, dem es nur darum ging, nicht selber ein Opfer – nämlich den Tod einer geliebten Frau – bringen zu müssen. Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, ob er auch nur für einen Moment in Erwägung gezogen hat, mir nicht zu helfen, aber ich hatte ihm etwas anzubieten, das zu wichtig für das große Ganze war: Informationen – und zwar aus dem engsten Kreis. Ich genoss das Vertrauen des dunklen Lords und war somit in so ziemlich alles eingeweiht. Das konnte der Direktor sich nicht entgehen lassen – und so wurde ich sein Spion in den Reihen der Todesser. Natürlich war mir bewusst, welches Risiko ich einging, aber was hatte ich zu verlieren? Man kann beinahe sagen: Die Lebensgefahr, in der ich mich befand, hat mich mein Leben spüren lassen... auch wenn nicht alles so geklappt hat, wie ich es wollte."

„Sie meinen den Tod von Misses Potter.", stellte der Richter eher fest, als dass er fragte.

„Natürlich. Ich dachte, es wäre alles perfekt. Dumbledore sagte, durch den Fidelius-Zauber sei die Familie in Sicherheit – und dann war es gerade dieser geniale Plan, der alles zunichte machte."

Alanna stieß zischend einen unverständlichen Fluch aus, der aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach gegen Peter Pettigrew – den Verräter – gerichtet war.

„Danach war ich wieder an einem Punkt, an dem ich keine Ahnung hatte, was ich tun sollte – und ich hatte auch Angst vor der Zukunft. Der dunkle Lord war gefallen – dachte ich zumindest – doch das stimmte mich in keiner Weise traurig. Aber genau genommen war ich dem Direktor als Spion nun nichts mehr wert. Ich hätte mich wahrscheinlich direkt nach dem Sturz des dunklen Lords selbst zu richten versucht, wenn Kass nicht gewesen wäre. Ich hatte eine 4-jährige Tochter, für die ich verdammt noch mal dazusein hatte! Und der Direktor hat mich dann ja auch überrascht: Er bot mir die Stelle als Lehrer für Zaubertränke an, da mein alter Lehrer Professor Slughorn sich in den Ruhestand begeben wollte und ich mit einem mit Auszeichnung abgeschlossenen Studium mehr als nur qualifiziert dafür war. Er sagte, er würde mir diese Chance geben, weil er die Gefahr, in die ich mich in den vergangenen Jahren begeben, und die Opfer, die ich gebracht hatte, belohnen wolle – aber ich denke, auch der Schutz von Lilys Sohn spielte eine entscheidende Rolle."

„Wie meinen Sie das?", fragte der Richter.

„Damals habe ich es nur vermutet, aber heute weiß ich es sicher: Albus wusste, dass der dunkle Lord nicht für immer geschlagen war. Er wusste, dass er zurückkommen würde und dass Harry Potter dann sein höchstes Ziel sein würde. Und er wollte mich in der Verteidigung des Jungen wissen, wenn es soweit war."

„Aber es passierte ja erst mal nichts..."

„Richtig, 10 Jahre lang passierte nichts. Ich konnte mir ein Leben als finsterer, unbeliebter Zaubertränkemeister aufbauen und hatte einen Verdienst, der mir gestattete, meinem Vater ein besseres Leben als in den vergangenen Jahren zu bieten."

Ein kurzer sanfter Seitenblick galt Tobias Snape.

„Aber dann kam Harry Potter nach Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore bestellte mich ein paar Tage nach der Einschulung in sein Büro und fragte mich über den Jungen aus. Ich hatte wenig Positives zu sagen, das gestehe ich ohne Umschweife ein – mein Niveau ist bezüglich meiner Schüler hoch und ich lasse mir nicht auf der Nase rumtanzen."

Harry stöhnte leise. Da war er wieder, der alte Snape, den sie alle so ‚schätzten'.

„Professor Dumbledore gab mir dann jedoch den Auftrag, meinen Kollegen Quirrell im Auge zu behalten. Zunächst wusste ich nicht, warum, aber die nächsten Jahre sollten es mich lehren: Der dunkle Lord bereitete seine Rückkehr vor – und der Direktor und ich wussten, dass es nun gefährlich wurde und dass eine Strategie her musste, wenn wir ihn bezwingen wollten."

„Und diese Strategie sah seinen Tod vor?", spottete der Ankläger.

„Nicht von Beginn an, aber später schon.", antwortete Alanna zur Überraschung aller. „Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, wie es passiert ist, aber Albus zog sich einen Fluch zu, der ihn direkt getötet hätte, wenn ich es nicht geschafft hätte, das Ganze erst einmal in seiner Hand zu versiegeln. Doch ich wusste: Ein Jahr, mehr Zeit würden wir nicht haben. Dem Direktor war das auch klar und so übergab er die Leitung unseres Planes für die endgültige Entscheidung an mich. Ich sollte es zu Ende führen – den dunklen Lord zum alles entscheidenden Kampf an die Stelle führen, an der Harry Potter ihn dann letztlich bezwingen würde. Und zum Glück hat es funktioniert."

„Aber wenn das alles so war," fragte der Richter verständnislos, „warum haben Sie das nicht von Anfang an gesagt? Wenigstens dass es diesen Plan gab?"

„Euer Ehren, wer hätte mir geglaubt? Meine Kollegen, der Orden, alle sahen sich in der ewig schwelenden Vermutung bestätigt, dass ich nie wirklich auf ihrer Seite gestanden und den Direktor aus purer Bosheit ermordet hatte. Wer hätte mir die Geschichte von einem Abkommen mit Albus Dumbledore geglaubt? Nicht mal ich hätte mir das geglaubt."

„Aber so war Albus!"

Prof. McGonagall ließ den Kopf in die Hände sinken.

„Warum hat er uns bloß nichts gesagt?"

„Er konnte nicht.", antwortete Alanna und sah ihre Kollegin an. „Er wollte, dass Sie und die anderen die feste Stütze Hogwarts' bleiben. Zweifel hätten Sie geschwächt und das wollte er Ihnen nicht antun."

„Das Denkarium haben Sie Professor Dumbledore aber vor diesem Fluch gegeben, oder?", wechselte Michelle das Thema.

„Ja."

Alanna nickte.

„Bevor das mit diesem Fluch passiert ist, ging ich davon aus, dass – wenn überhaupt – ich von uns beiden derjenige sein würde, der diesen Krieg nicht überlebt. Doch Albus hatte mir trotz all meiner Taten und Fehler ein Leben gegeben – und somit auch meinem Vater und natürlich Kass. Er musste die Wahrheit wissen. Leider ist es nie soweit gekommen."

„Ich bin sicher, er ist stolz auf dich.", erklärte Lupin von der Seite. „Und deine Mutter auch. Du hast die Prophezeiung erfüllt und du warst bereit, hier alles zu opfern – mehr als viele von uns zu geben bereit gewesen wären."

„Danke."

Mit leiser Stimme senkte Alanna wieder den Blick.

„Aber eine Frage bleibt.", bemerkte der Richter. „Wie haben Sie all die Jahre Ihre Tochter versteckt und wo ist sie jetzt?"

„Ich hatte sehr großes Glück mit Kass. Sie war – vermutlich auch durch die Umstände geprägt – schon früh ein sehr selbstständiges Kind."

„Eben ganz die Mama.", kommentierte Tobias Snape verschmitzt, was auch Alanna lächeln ließ.

„Die ersten zwei Jahre meiner Lehrzeit habe ich – Minerva, Sie werden sich erinnern – nicht in Hogwarts gelebt, sondern bin zu meinen Stunden erschienen und nach ihnen wieder gegangen. Dann, als Kass 6 war, hatte ich unsere Behausung – eine Hütte mitten im Nirgendwo und mit noch stärkeren Versteckzaubern gesichert als Hogwarts – soweit hergerichtet und gesichert, dass ich Kass dort allein lassen konnte. Der einzige Weg, das Haus von außen zu betreten, bestand über den Kamin in meinen Privaträumen im Kerker von Hogwarts. Da ich mich vor zu nahem Kontakt mit den Kollegen hütete, konnte ich auch von dort immer wieder zwischendurch zu meiner Tochter – und verbrachte natürlich auch meine Ferien voll und ganz dort. Ich habe Sie alles gelehrt, was ich weiß, und habe ihr auch von der Vergangenheit erzählt."

„Was denkt sie über ihren Vater?"

Die Frage war Lupin herausgerutscht und entschuldigend sah er zum Gericht auf, doch Alanna antwortete:

„Was sie denkt, wirst du sie selbst fragen müssen, aber wenn du fürchtest, ich hätte ihn schlecht gemacht, kann ich dich beruhigen: Sie weiß, dass er nie eine Chance hatte, ihr ein Vater zu sein – meinetwegen."

„Um sie selbst zu fragen, müssten wir sie hier haben.", bemerkte der Ankläger.

„Das stimmt."

Alanna sah den Richter an.

„Darf ich vortreten?"

Der Richter nickte. Alanna erhob sich und ging, so schnell es ihr die Ketten erlaubten, zu Michelle.

„Gehen Sie in meine Privaträume in Hogwarts.", flüsterte sie. „Mit dem Passwort ‚Sternenkind' werden Sie überall hineinkommen. Benutzen Sie meinen Kamin und sagen Sie nur ‚Kassandra'. Aber bitte gehen Sie allein und sagen Sie ihr ‚Der Schleier ist gefallen', dann wird Sie wissen, dass Sie von mir kommen."

Michelle nickte und Alanna nahm wieder Platz.

„Gibt es noch Fragen?", wollte der Richter wissen. „Sonst unterbrechen wir jetzt, bis Miss Clarkson die junge Dame hergebracht hat."

„Ich hätte eine Bitte."

Tobias Snape stand auf.

„Dürfte ich in dieser Zeit unter vier Augen mit meiner Tochter sprechen?"

„Gestattet.", erklärte der Richter nach kurzer Beratung am Tisch. „Gehen Sie in den Nebenraum, in dem Sie gerade schon waren. Die Wache bleibt vor der Tür stehen."

Dann unterbrach er die Verhandlung und Michelle machte sich auf, um Alannas Anweisungen folgend deren Tochter wieder zu ihr zu bringen.


	24. Nach 20 Jahren endlich frei?

**Nach 20 Jahren endlich frei?**

Da das Gericht sich während der Unterbrechung zurückgezogen hatte und Tobias Snape mit Alanna in den Nebenraum gegangen war, waren die Zeugen allein im Saal zurückgeblieben. Miss Reed war vor die Tür gegangen, um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen, doch die anderen waren immer noch wie vom Donner gerührt. Prof. McGonagall und Remus Lupin saßen immer noch auf der Zeugenbank, während Moody auf und ab ging – oder vielmehr hinkte – und Tonks etwas verloren vor ihrem Geliebten stand.

„Wieso hat sie nie etwas gesagt?", fragte Prof. McGonagall mit zitternder Stimme. „Sie hätte sich uns anvertrauen können, sie hätte sich Albus anvertrauen können. Von uns ging doch nun wirklich keine Gefahr für sie aus!"

„Vielleicht weil sie Sie alle schützen wollte.", vermutete Lupin, doch auch seine Stimme klang, als wäre er eigentlich meilenweit entfernt. „Vielleicht weil sie dachte, jeder, der über ihr wahres Ich Bescheid weiß, ist nicht nur eine Gefahr für sie, sondern auch selber in Gefahr. Vielleicht waren Sie ihr zu wichtig, als dass sie Sie in Gefahr bringen wollte."

„Aber das ist doch schon bei ihrer Mutter schief gegangen!", murrte Moody während seines auf und ab Gehens. „Leni hätte auch soviel verhindern können, wenn sie geredet hätte – möglicherweise ihren eigenen Tod."

„Beim Thema Mutter...", sagte nun Tonks langsam. „Was passiert eigentlich jetzt mit ihrer Tochter, also mit Kassandra? Ich meine, wenn Alanna jetzt verurteilt wird..."

„Da gäbe es wohl verschiedene Möglichkeiten.", antwortete Prof. McGonagall, die dabei war, sich wieder zu fangen. „Die erste wäre, dass man sie bei Verwandten unterbringt. Der nächste Angehörige wäre Mister Snape als ihr Großvater."

„Aber der sitzt in der Nervenklinik und wer weiß, ob und wann er da wieder rauskommt.", kommentierte Moody – offenbar immer noch tiefsitzend enttäuscht von dem, was er nicht gesehen und nicht verhindert hatte.

„Weitere Verwandte wären..."

„Ich.", unterbrach Tonks Prof. McGonagall. „Naja, Sirius ist Kassandras Vater und ich bin seine Großcousine. Da ja sonst angeblich alle Verwandten der Snape'schen Seite tot sind und alle von Sirius – außer mir – im Gefängnis sitzen, wäre ich nach Mister Snape die nächste."

Lupin sah auf. Sicher hätte Sirius gewollt, dass er sich um dessen Tochter kümmerte, aber es war doch noch gar nicht abzusehen, wie stabil oder gegebenenfalls labil das Mädchen war – ganz zu schweigen davon, welche Gefahr von ihm selber ausging...

„Ansonsten würde man sie in eine Pflegefamilie geben.", schloss Prof. McGonagall.

„Das ist doch schon bei ihrer Mutter mehr als schief gegangen.", wiederholte Moody. „Alanna hat doch selbst erzählt, wozu sie fähig war, weil sie zu ihrem Vater wollte. Was denkt ihr, wozu ihre Tochter fähig sein wird, um zu ihrer Mutter – der bislang einzigen Person in ihrem Leben – zu kommen?"

Bedrückt sahen die Anwesenden zu Boden. Das stimmte allerdings. Wenn Kassandra auch nur halb so war wie ihre Mutter, würde das ein böses Ende nehmen!

„Das heißt, ihre einzige Chance wären..."

„Lasst uns erst einmal abwarten.", unterbrach Lupin seine Lebensgefährtin bestimmt. „Wir müssen erst einmal sehen, wie der Zustand von Kassandra überhaupt ist. Und wie das Urteil gegen Alanna ausfällt, wissen wir ja auch noch nicht."

Harry hatte sich an das andere Ende des Saales verdrückt. Irgendwie wusste er nicht, wie er seine Gefühle und Gedanken ordnen sollte. Snape, den – oder jetzt viel eher die – er zu Beginn des Prozesses noch bis aufs Blut gehasst und der er alle Schuld am Geschehen gegeben hatte, hatte hier fast ein ähnliches Schicksal aufgezeigt, wie er es gelebt hatte. Auch ihr drohte durch eine Prophezeiung ihr ganzes Leben lang Todesgefahr – sogar vom gleichen dunklen Magier wie es schien. Sie musste den Verlust ihrer Mutter verkraften, genau wie er, und sie musste versuchen, einen Weg zu finden, sich gegen die ihr drohende Gefahr zu schützen. Nur dass sie im Gegensatz zu ihm keinen ganzen Trupp hinter sich hatte, der sie mit seinem Leben zu schützen bereit war. Sie hatte andere Wege finden müssen – zum Beispiel die Okklumentik, die sie dann auch ihn gelehrt hatte.

‚Ob in dem Denkarium damals auch diese Erinnerungen waren? Oder hatte Dumbledore sie damals schon?'

Und dann hatte ausgerechnet sie es sein müssen, die sich für ihn immer wieder in Todesgefahr begeben musste. Sirius hatte ihm einst gesagt, die Welt teile sich nicht in gute Menschen und Todesser auf – jetzt wurde Harry die Wahrheit dessen mehr als schmerzlich bewusst.

Sein Blick wanderte kurz nach oben zu den anderen, doch die schienen auch noch nicht des Rätsels Lösung für die Situation gleich gefunden zu haben. Harry hatte sich von Sirius immer fast väterlich behandelt gefühlt – und dieses Mädchen, das gleich kommen würde, war seine Tochter. Auf der anderen Seite hatte Alanna sie großgezogen. Sie hatte zwar behauptet, Sirius vor Kassandra nicht schlecht gemacht zu haben, aber war das bei der Vergangenheit möglich? Harry hatte gesehen, wie sein Vater und Sirius sie behandelt hatten. Konnte man sich – wenn man das über Jahre erduldet hatte – wirklich neutral verhalten? In diese Gedanken versunken schreckte Harry zusammen, als ein Gerichtsdiener an ihn herantrat.

„Verzeihung, aber Miss Clarkson ist zurück und der Vorsitzende möchte, dass alle wieder ihre Plätze einnehmen."

Harry nickte, erhob sich und ging langsam wieder auf die Empore zurück, während der Gerichtsdiener auf die Tür zum Nebenraum zusteuerte, um den Wächtern Bescheid zu geben.

„Wollen sie weitermachen?", fragte Moody, der offenbar gesehen hatte, dass Harry wieder zu ihnen geschickt worden war.

Wieder nickte Harry nur und ließ sich stumm auf die Zeugenbank sinken. Tonks und Moody nahmen ebenfalls wieder Platz und kurz darauf kehrte auch Miss Reed zurück. Ein Knarren lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der Zeugen auf die Tür des Nebenraums, die sich soeben geöffnet hatte, und somit auf Alanna und Tobias Snape, die in Begleitung der Wächter wieder den Raum betraten.

„Sie ist nervös.", bemerkte Moody mit einem kurzen Blick auf Alanna.

„Und sie hat geweint.", flüsterte Tonks.

Tatsächlich hatte sich Alanna beim Hereinkommen noch einmal energisch über das rechte Auge gewischt. Jeder der Anwesenden war wohl von dem Wunsch erfüllt zu wissen, was Vater und Tochter einander gesagt haben konnten, dass es selbst eine so beherrschte Frau wie Alanna zum Weinen bringen konnte. Doch ebenso war ihnen allen klar, dass sie das wohl nie erfahren würden.

Als die beiden die Empore erreicht hatten und Alanna kurz zögerte, da sie sich nicht sicher war, wo nun ihr Platz sein sollte, betrat das Gericht – mit Ausnahme von Michelle – den Raum. Dem Richter schien Alannas Unsicherheit nicht zu entgehen, denn er wandte sich direkt an sie:

„Miss Snape, nach Beratung würden wir es für besser halten, wenn Sie während der Vernehmung Ihrer Tochter in deren Nähe bleiben würden."

Er ließ in einem geringen Abstand zum vorhandenen Zeugenstuhl einen zweiten erscheinen.

„Wenn Sie dann dort Platz nehmen könnten... und Sie, Mister Snape, bitte wieder auf der Zeugenbank."

Erneut etwas unwillig folgte Tobias Snape dem Nicken des Richters, während Alanna sich auf dem Stuhl niederließ und die Hände nervös im Schoß wrang.

„Dann lassen Sie bitte Miss Clarkson mit der Zeugin ein.", ordnete der Richter dem Gerichtsdiener an, der eine zweite Seitentür des Saals öffnete.

Man hatte es Kassandra nicht zumuten wollen, durch die immer noch vor der Tür wartende Menge zu gehen, deshalb sollte Michelle den Saal mit ihr durch einen kleinen Nebeneingang betreten. Obwohl ihnen allen irgendwo bewusst war, wie unmöglich das aussehen musste, konnte sich keiner daran hindern, in erkennbarer Neugier den Hals lang zu machen, um den besten Blick auf das Mädchen zu haben. Und da war sie: Michelle hatte den Arm leicht um ihre Schultern gelegt – offensichtlich sollte es eine Geste der Begleitung, aber nicht der Einengung sein. Kassandras Augen, die eindeutig die ihrer Mutter waren mit einem leichten silbernen Glitzern, sondierten diesen großen Saal. Sie fuhr sich immer wieder nervös durch ihr nahezu jungenhaft kurzes blondes Haar, doch sie schien nicht vor einer Panikattacke wegen der fremden Menschen zu stehen. Kurz vor den Stufen der Empore konnte sie schließlich Alanna sehen, die bis dahin von einem ihrer Wächter verdeckt worden war.

„Mama!", rief Kassandra, löste sich aus Michelles Arm, stürzte beinahe die Stufen hinauf und fiel ihrer Mutter in die Arme, was ein Wächter zunächst zu verhindern wollen schien, jedoch von einer richterlichen Geste zurückgehalten wurde. „Wie geht es dir? Haben sie dir was getan?"

Der besorgte Blick der Tochter, die mit einer schwarzen Hose und einem dunkelroten Top – offenbar beides Sachen ihrer Mutter, da zumindest das Oberteil den Anwesenden bekannt war – bekleidet war, glitt über das schlichte, weiße, lange Gewand, das ihre Mutter trug. Doch Alanna schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, mach dir keine Sorgen, mein Schatz. Sie haben mir genauso wenig getan wie dir."

Sie lächelte ihre Tochter aufmunternd an.

„Außerdem hat dein Großvater mich überzeugt: Es ist Zeit für die Wahrheit."

Dabei erreichte ihr Blick Tobias Snape und auch Kassandra sah über ihre Schulter überraschend zielgerichtet zu ihrem Großvater. Die entgeisterten Blicke der anderen Zeugen schien sie nicht zu bemerken, doch was Harry und die anderen fesselte, war die übergroße Zeichnung eines verschlungenen Drachens auf ihrem Rücken, den man, da das Oberteil den oberen Rücken nicht bedeckte, gut sehen konnte.

Nachdem sie ihren Großvater einen Moment lächelnd angesehen hatte, wandte sich Kassandra wieder an ihre Mutter und fragte mit etwas nervöser Stimme:

„Und was heißt das?"

„Das heißt," antwortete Alanna, „das dir das Gericht ein paar Fragen stellen wird. Beantworte sie einfach wahrheitsgemäß und alles wird gut."

Dann gab sie ihrer Tochter einen aufmunternden Kuss auf die Stirn und flüsterte:

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, mein Liebling, und hab keine Angst."

Kassandra nickte und setzte sich dann auf eine Geste ihrer Mutter hin auf den Zeugenstuhl, während Alanna sich auf ihren neuen Platz setzte. Michelle hatte sich inzwischen leise auf ihren Platz in der Reihe des Gerichts begeben und das Verhalten von Mutter und Tochter beobachtet. Gerade Alannas Wandlung war erstaunlich.

‚Ihr frühes Leben hat sie sehr verhärtet, das ist eindeutig.', dachte sie. ‚Wenn man sieht, wie liebevoll sie mit ihrer Tochter umgeht, kann man im Ansatz erahnen, wie ihre Persönlichkeit wirklich ist.'

Dann holte die Stimme des Vorsitzenden ihre volle Konzentration zur Vernehmung Kassandras zurück.

„Guten Tag, junge Dame.", begann er. „Ich bin der vorsitzende Richter im Prozess gegen... Ihre Mutter – wegen Verschwörung. Wir möchten Ihnen deshalb ein paar Fragen stellen. Sie müssen als Tochter auf diese Fragen gar nicht antworten, wenn Sie nicht möchten und wenn Sie Fragen, die Ihnen gestellt werden, nicht beantworten können, ist das auch nicht schlimm. Haben Sie das verstanden?"

„Selbstverständlich, Euer Ehren.", antwortete Kassandra mit fester Stimme und setzte sich gerade auf. „Ich werde versuchen, Ihre Fragen zu beantworten."

„Das freut mich. Jedoch müsste ich erst einmal Ihre Personalien haben. Ihr Vorname lautet Kassandra."

„Ja," bestätigte die Gefragte nickend, „aber meine Mutter nennt mich oft einfach Kass."

„Welchen Nachnamen führen Sie?"

„Oh, das ist schwer.", gestand Kassandra. „Bislang war für mich keiner nötig. Meine Mutter heißt mit Nachnamen Snape, doch sie sagte mir oft, wenn wir einmal von hier weg müssten, dann würden wir Prince heißen. Doch da wir ja offensichtlich nicht gehen müssen, denke ich, es bleibt bei Snape."

„Also Kassandra Snape.", wiederholte der Richter und trug es in das Formular seiner Akten ein. „Wie alt sind Sie und wann sind Sie geboren?"

„Ich bin 20 Jahre alt und wurde am 19. Oktober 1977 geboren."

„Sie sind ledig, eine Adresse gibt es nicht und einen Beruf haben Sie auch nicht.", stellte der Richter fest.

Kassandra nickte.

„Nun, Miss Snape..."

Dabei nickte der Richter zu Kassandra.

„...erst einmal möchten wir einfach etwas über Ihr bisheriges Leben erfahren."

„Zunächst...", begann Kassandra, „nennen Sie mich doch bitte Kassandra – das macht die Unterscheidung von meiner Mutter einfacher."

„Gern."

„Dann zu Ihrer Frage...", setzte sie fort, „mein Leben war bislang eigentlich nicht sehr aufregend. Ich bin – seit ich mich erinnern kann – in der Hütte aufgewachsen, aus der mich Michelle heute geholt hat. An schönen Tagen bin ich mit Mama auch rausgegangen, doch allein musste ich drinnen bleiben, damit mir nichts passiert."

„Was hätte Ihnen denn passieren sollen?", fragte der Richter.

„Als ich 10 Jahre alt war, hat mir Mama von einer alten Familiengeschichte erzählt: Diese sagte, dass eine Frau aus der Familie Prince, aus der Mama stammt, irgendwann eine wichtige Rolle bei einem Sieg über böse Mächte spielen sollte. Doch genau deshalb würden dunkle Mächte die Familie verfolgen und alle Frauen töten, um die Gefahr zu bannen. Im Haus war ich sicher, doch draußen nicht. Deshalb durfte ich nur mit Mama zusammen rausgehen."

„Und was haben Sie gemacht in den 20 Jahren? Ihre Mutter konnte ja oft nicht bei Ihnen sein."

„Mama war so oft da, wie es ging.", antwortete Kassandra. „Und sie war mir immer eine gute Mutter. Sie hat mir nicht nur alles beigebracht, was ich über meine magischen Kräfte und deren Kontrolle und Fähigkeiten wissen muss, sondern sie hat mich auch Rechnen, Schreiben und Lesen gelehrt – und dann habe ich die Zeit, in der sie nicht bei mir sein konnte, oft mit Lesen verbracht."

„Was wussten oder wissen Sie über den Aufenthalt Ihrer Mutter, wenn Sie nicht bei Ihnen war?"

„Ich weiß, dass sie am Lehrinstitut Hogwarts Zaubertränke und kurzzeitig Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste unterrichtet hat, aber ich nehme an, Sie wollen wissen, ob ich von den Aktivitäten Mamas in den Reihen derer, die man Todesser nennt, wusste: Ja, ich wusste davon. Mama war öfter müde, traurig oder sogar verletzt, wenn sie kam. Als ich noch sehr klein war, sagte sie mir immer, ich solle mir keine Sorgen machen, es sei nichts oder sie sei gestürzt und habe sich dabei verletzt – und dann hat sie sich und mich abgelenkt, indem wir gekocht, gespielt oder sie mir etwas vorgelesen hat. Doch später habe ich ihr das nicht mehr geglaubt, denn Mama war nie ein ungeschickter Mensch und nach über 10 Jahren, in denen nichts passiert ist, konnte es nicht so plötzlich wieder beginnen. Ich habe nicht locker gelassen, ich hatte Angst um sie und schließlich hat sie mir in den Weihnachtsferien 1991 die ganze Wahrheit gesagt."

„Und wie sah diese Wahrheit aus?"

„Sie sagte mir, sie habe sich vor denen, die sie bedrohten, schützen wollen und sei deshalb dieser Organisation beigetreten. Doch sie sagte mir auch, dass es der größte Fehler ihres Lebens war, da der Preis für den Schutz zu hoch gewesen sei. Sie erzählte mir von der Ideologie des Mannes, der sich selbst ‚dunkler Lord' nannte, und dem, was er und seine Anhänger taten. Ich habe mich erst sehr erschrocken, da ich mir nicht vorstellen konnte, dass meine Mama, die zu mir immer gütig und liebevoll war, solche Dinge tun konnte. Doch ich sah auch, wie schwer es für sie war und wie sehr sie alles bereute. Ich wusste auch, dass sie schon früher als Spionin gearbeitet hatte, um Wiedergutmachung für ihren Fehler zu leisten – und beim zweiten Mal, seit 1995, habe ich ihr dann geholfen."

„Sie haben ihr geholfen? Wie?"

„Nun, ich hatte von ihr ja sehr viel über Zaubertränke und Heilkräuter gelernt, sodass ich mich um ihre Wunden kümmern konnte, wenn sie nach einem schweren Einsatz zurückkehrte. Und ansonsten..."

Kassandra griff mit einer Hand nach der ihrer Mutter.

„...sollte sie wissen, dass sie nicht allein ist. Deshalb habe ich mir von ihr ja auch dieses Zeichen machen lassen."

„Welches Zeichen?", fragte der Richter und bekam einen alarmierenden Blick.

„Ich spreche nicht vom ‚dunklen Mal', wenn Sie das denken.", beschwichtigte Kassandra. „Ich meine das hier."

Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und zeigte dem Gericht den Drachen auf ihrem Rücken.

„Mama hat einen Ring, auf dem so ein Drache abgebildet ist und den sollte sie mir auf den Rücken zeichnen, damit wir auch ein Zeichen haben."

Kassandra lachte leise, als sie sich wieder setzte.

„Mama war zunächst überhaupt nicht begeistert, aber ich habe sie irgendwann doch dazu überreden können."

„Überreden ist gut.", korrigierte Alanna. „Du hast mir angedroht, es selber zu machen und da ich dich nicht immer im Auge behalten konnte, habe ich es dann schließlich doch gemacht."

„Ja, Mama.", gestand Kassandra, lächelte jedoch immer noch.

„Mal eine ganz andere Frage," wechselte der Richter das Thema, „was wissen Sie über Ihren Vater, Kassandra?"

Das Lächeln verschwand und machte einem traurig-wehmütigen Gesichtsausdruck Platz.

„Ich weiß, dass er Sirius Black hieß und dass er mit Mama zusammen zur Schule gegangen ist. Er war lange im Gefängnis, doch Mama hat mir immer gesagt, er wäre zu Unrecht dort. Die Beziehung der beiden habe ich nie ganz verstanden: Sie waren kein Paar, aber Mama sagte, sie habe sich immer ein Kind gewünscht und auch, dass ihr als Vater eigentlich kaum jemand Besserer hätte über den Weg laufen können. Er sah ja auch sehr gut aus."

„Sie wissen, wie er aussah?", platzte es ungewollt aus Lupin heraus, der sich dafür einen strengen Blick des Richters einfing, da in solch speziellen Vernehmungssituationen Fragen nur vom Richter gestellt wurden.

„Oh ja!", antwortete Kassandra ihm jedoch bereitwillig. „Wir haben Fotos aus Mamas Schulzeit zu Hause und da war er ja auch drauf. Und auch Bilder von später. Als er aus dem Gefängnis geflohen war und sich in seinem Elternhaus aufhielt, hat sie mir sogar versprochen, dass ich ihn kennen lernen könnte, wenn alles vorbei ist – doch das ging ja leider nicht..."

Nun musterte sie Lupin einen Moment, bevor sie fragte:

„Sie sind Remus Lupin, oder?"

„Ja.", bestätigte dieser irritiert. „Woher kennen Sie mich?"

„Mama hat ab und zu von früher erzählt – und dann auch vom Orden. Sie sagte immer, sie wolle, dass ich auch ein Teil davon bin und hat mir deshalb alles über die Mitglieder erzählt, was ich wissen wollte. Sie hat auch viel von Hogwarts erzählt und von Großvater, wenn sie ihn besucht hat – und ich hatte dann beinahe das Gefühl, ich wäre dabei gewesen."

„Wenn Sie aber die Hütte bis heute nie richtig verlassen haben," fragte nun der Richter wieder, „wie haben Sie sich dann versorgt?"

„Mama hat sich bemüht, sooft es ging mit mir zusammen zu essen, aber unter der Woche war das wegen ihres Unterrichts nur schwer möglich. Aber sie hat immer für einen großen Vorrat gesorgt. Woher der kam, weiß ich nicht, aber es war immer genug zu essen da."

„Und wie sollte es weitergehen? Ich meine, auch große Vorräte halten nicht ewig. Was wäre passiert, wenn Miss Clarkson Sie nicht geholt hätte?"

„Dafür hatte Mama mir vor 2 Jahren den Schlüssel zur Hütte und die Deaktivierungsformeln der Schutzzauber gegeben. Sie hatte immer genau im Blick, wie lange die Vorräte reichen würden und hat zu mir gesagt: Wenn Sie einmal nicht wiederkommen würde und die Vorräte seien aufgebraucht, sollte ich auf Miniaturgröße gehext alles mitnehmen, was mir wichtig ist, die Hütte verlassen, sie niederbrennen, die Schutzzauber aufheben und an einen Ort namens Spinner's End apparieren – das hat sie mich speziell dafür gelehrt. Dort sollte ich in das allerletzte Haus der Straße gehen und unter einer Diele des Küchenbodens unter dem Ofen würde ich einen Pass finden, der auf den Namen Kassandra Prince ausgestellt ist. Diesen sollte ich nehmen und mich in ein anderes Land absetzen, um dort ein normales Leben zu führen. Doch ehrlich gesagt hatte ich immer Angst davor, dass es soweit kommen könnte, denn dann hätten Sie Mama entweder ergriffen oder... Sie wäre tot... auch..."

Kassandra begann zu schluchzen. Alanna stand auf und nahm ihre Tochter in die Arme, bis diese sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte.

„Das hast du gut gemacht, mein Schatz.", flüsterte sie beruhigend. „Wirklich gut."

„Was wird denn jetzt?", fragte Kassandra mit immer noch leicht bebender Stimme und sah erst ihre Mutter und dann den Richter an. „Was wird jetzt aus uns? Aus Mama – und aus mir?"

Der Richter sah die junge Frau einen Moment schweigend an. Dann antwortete er:

„Das wird sich nach dem Urteil entscheiden. Das Gericht dankt Ihnen für Ihre ehrlichen Worte und zieht sich nun zur Beratung über das Urteil zurück. Es sei denn, die Anklage möchte ihrem bereits eingereichten Antrag noch etwas hinzufügen?"

Die Blicke wanderten zum Ankläger, welcher nur den Kopf schüttelte.

„Miss Snape – Alanna Snape, möchten Sie noch etwas sagen?"

Alanna wandte sich dem Gericht zu und antwortete mit fester Stimme:

„Sie haben die Wahrheit gesehen und gehört. Ich überlasse es Ihnen, sie zu bewerten."

Der Richter nickte.

„Dann zieht sich dieses Gericht zur Beratung zurück."

Daraufhin verließ der Vorsitzende samt Beisitzer sowie auch der Ankläger und Michelle den Saal.


	25. Das Urteil

**Das Urteil**

Die Zeugen, die Beschuldigte und ihre Wächter blieben allein zurück. Bleiern lastete die Stille auf ihnen. Tobias Snape war zu seiner Tochter und seiner Enkelin gegangen, doch mehr als eine kurze Umarmung hatten die Wächter nicht zugelassen. Schließlich brach Harry die Stille, indem er flüsterte:

„Was passiert jetzt?"

„Ganz ehrlich?", fragte Lupin. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Auf der einen Seite hat – sie – die ihr vorgeworfenen Verbrechen durchaus begangen und ja auch zugegeben – ob mit oder ohne Dumbledores Auftrag. Auf der anderen Seite sind die Hintergründe dieses Falls derartig... ungewöhnlich, dass eine Verurteilung aber auch nicht der Gerechtigkeit entsprechen würde."

„Und was nun?", fragte Tonks.

„Nun sollten wir uns auf Miss Clarkson verlassen.", brummte Moody. „Sie kann das alles hier wohl noch am Besten einschätzen. Und sie hat das Gericht schon ein paar Mal rumgekriegt, das schafft sie auch wieder."

„Hoffentlich.", seufzte McGonagall und sah zu Alanna hinüber. „Ich möchte sie – ehrlich gesagt – nicht noch einmal verlieren."

Verständnisvoll legte Lupin ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. Doch das war auch alles, was man im Moment tun konnte. Keiner wusste, wie das hier ausgehen würde – offenbar auch die Beschuldigte nicht. Harry beobachtete sie genau – denn ihn hatte Michelles Erkennungsgabe trotz seiner anfänglichen Biestigkeit durchaus beeindruckt. Alanna schien zwar gefasst zu sein – ihr letztes Wort und auch ihre jetzige Haltung zeugten davon – doch immer, wenn sie sich von ihrer Familie unbeobachtet fühlte, warf sie einen kurzen Blick zu der Tür, die in den Beratungsraum des Gerichts führte. Auch Kassandra wirkte ungewöhnlich ruhig, nur ihre verkrampfte Hand, mit der sie Alannas festhielt, zeigte, welche Angst sie hatte, ihre Mutter gleich zu verlieren.

‚Das wäre ungerecht.', dachte Harry. ‚Damit würde man sie mindestens genauso hart bestrafen – nach 20 Jahren „Einzelhaft".'

„Tja, wir haben uns am Anfang gefragt, was die Wahrheit ist.", murmelte Moody, als hätte er Harrys Gedanken gelesen. „Jetzt werden die da drinnen sich wohl fragen müssen, was Gerechtigkeit ist."

Harry konnte nur nicken. Die Erwachsenen hatten Recht: Was war in diesem Fall schon gerecht? Doch gerade weil es sich hier um solch einen komplizierten Fall handelte, erhoben sich alle mit etwas überraschten Gesichtern, als das Gericht so vergleichsweise früh den Saal wieder betrat.

„Im Namen der magischen Gesellschaft von Großbritannien verkünde ich folgendes Urteil: Der Prozess gegen Professor Severus Snape wegen Verschwörung und Bildung eines illegalen Bundes wird hiermit eingestellt. Der Haftbefehl wird mit sofortiger Wirkung aufgehoben. Bitte nehmen Sie Platz, meine Damen und Herren."

Mit den entgeisterten Gesichtern hatte der Vorsitzende offenbar gerechnet, denn er wandte sich ohne große Umschweife der überraschtesten Person zu: Alanna.

„Zu den Gründen gibt es Folgendes zu sagen: Schon aus prozessualen Gründen musste dieses Verfahren hier – unserer Ansicht nach – eingestellt werden. Die Anklage ging von einem Mann namens Severus Snape aus, wir verhandeln hier jedoch über eine Frau namens Alanna Snape. Die Personenidentität ist dem Gericht bewusst, doch der Ablauf verlangt dies nun mal. Doch Sie brauchen keine Sorge vor einem weiteren Prozess zu haben, denn der Vertreter der Anklage sagte bereits zu, keine weitere Anklage zu erheben, da auch diese nach der allgemeinen Auffassung mit einer Einstellung enden würde. Dies ist kein Freispruch, Miss Snape, da Sie Verbrechen begangen und diese auch eingeräumt haben. Doch das Gericht geht zu Ihren Gunsten davon aus, dass der Hauptteil dieser Verbrechen von Ihrer Tätigkeit als Spionin gefordert wurde. Was Ihre frühe Zeit bei Sie-wissen-schon-wem betrifft, so ist dieses Gericht zu der Auffassung gekommen, dass eine weitere Bestrafung in Form einer Haftstrafe nicht erforderlich ist, da Sie unserer Meinung nach mit der Verleugnung Ihres Geschlechts und dem auf verschiedene Weise gearteten Verlust Ihrer Familie bereits in der Vergangenheit einen hohen Preis bezahlt haben."

Der Richter schloss die Urteilsakte und sah dann wieder auf.

„Nun erlauben Sie mir bitte noch, ein paar persönliche Worte zu sagen. Miss Snape, auch wenn Sie hier als ‚freie Frau' herausgehen, wird es nicht einfach sein. Sie werden darüber entscheiden müssen, wie es weitergehen soll – wie Sie mit diesem gesamten Geschehen im Hinblick auf Ihr vergangenes und zukünftiges Leben umgehen werden. Sie haben jetzt die Chance, neu anzufangen. Und mir scheint, es gibt genug Leute, die Sie dabei unterstützen wollen: Sie haben eine fabelhafte Tochter, einen liebenden Vater und – so habe ich zumindest den Eindruck gewonnen – Freunde, die Ihnen zur Seite stehen wollen."

Daraufhin blickte er zur Zeugenbank. Lupin und Moody nickten lächelnd, Sandra und Tonks wischten sich ihre Tränen weg und Prof. McGonagall erhob sich.

„Wenn Sie mir diese Worte erlauben würden, Euer Ehren," vergewisserte sie sich und fuhr nach dem Nicken des Richters fort, „wir wären froh, wenn Sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würden, Alanna. Hogwarts ist nicht Hogwarts ohne Sie. Wir haben schon einen Kämpfer verloren, der für Hogwarts alles gegeben hat – ich möchte nicht noch einen hergeben."

Alanna nickte langsam, doch ihre Augen glitzerten unter den Tränen der Erleichterung, die sie offenbar krampfhaft zurückzuhalten versuchte.

„Das ist doch ein Wort.", bewertete der Richter. „Und Sie werden sich auch weiter keine Sorgen machen müssen, denn eine Verfügung mit der sofortigen Entlassung Ihres Vaters aus dem Sanatorium ist bereits auf dem Weg zur zuständigen Stelle. Im schlimmsten Fall dauert es noch ein paar Tage, doch vielleicht können Sie auch schon heute Abend als Familie zusammensitzen."

„Wirklich?"

Kassandra sprang auf und weinte die Tränen, die ihre Mutter zu unterdrücken versuchte.

„Ich danke Ihnen! Ich danke Ihnen vielmals!"

Der Richter nickte, wandte sich dann aber wieder Alanna zu.

„Miss Snape, Sie bekommen hier eine Chance, die nur sehr wenige Menschen bekommen: Die Chance auf ein neues, freies Leben. Nutzen Sie sie! Für sich, aber vor allem für Ihre Familie."

„Das werde ich.", versprach Alanna mit leicht brüchiger Stimme. „Ich schwöre Ihnen: Das werde ich."

„Gut, dann ist das Urteil rechtskräftig, da die Anklage schon im Voraus auf Rechtsmittel verzichtet hat, und die Verhandlung hiermit geschlossen."

Das Gericht und der Ankläger zogen sich zurück, die Wächter nahmen Alanna nun endlich die Ketten ab und verschwanden dann auch. Alannas Hände zitterten, als sie sich erleichtert durch die Haare fuhr.

„Da bist du aber mit einem ziemlich blauen Auge davongekommen.", murmelte Tobias Snape, als Prof. McGonagall mit Moody, Lupin, Tonks, Sandra und Harry zu ihnen trat.

„Es war mein voller Ernst, was ich gesagt habe, Alanna.", bestätigte die Professorin noch einmal. „Hogwarts braucht Sie – wir brauchen Sie. Auch wenn das nach allem, was geschehen ist, viel verlangt ist, aber..."

„Ich wäre Ihnen sehr dankbar, Minerva.", unterbrach Alanna ihre alte Kollegin. „Nachdem das Schicksal mein altes Zuhause zerstört hat, ist Hogwarts mein Zuhause geworden – und ich wäre froh, dieses nicht auch noch zu verlieren."

„Auf keinen Fall!"

McGonagall umarmte Alanna kurz aber fest.

„Sie sind uns mehr als willkommen – beide."

Damit sah sie zu Kassandra.

„Vielen Dank, Minerva.", antwortete Alanna und lachte leise. „Aber ich fürchte, diese Blume benötigt etwas mehr Licht als meine Wenigkeit."

„Darüber lässt sich reden!", lachte auch Minerva und nickte Kassandra wohlwollend zu.

„Wir wären alle froh, wenn Sie wieder zurückkommen würden.", gestand Harry plötzlich. „Schließlich haben Sie uns von Anfang an beigebracht, uns gegen Ungerechtigkeit zu wehren. Sie haben uns in einem Jahr das gelehrt, womit wir erfolgreich kämpfen konnten – und Sie sind eine Herausforderung für so ziemlich jeden Schüler."

„Danke, Potter.", sagte Alanna, wenn auch überrascht durch dieses Geständnis. „Aber ich bin guter Dinge, dass diese positive Meinung über mich bei Schülern nicht lange anhalten wird."

Sie lächelte auf die typische Snape-Art.

„So bin ich eben."

„Soviel zum neuen Leben!", spottete Kassandra grinsend.

„Nun werden Sie nicht ungerecht, junge Dame.", verteidigte Lupin gutmütig. „Ich weiß aus erster Hand zu sagen: Ihren Vater hat diese Art immer sehr angesprochen – die Wortduelle waren sein liebstes Hobby – in den Jahren..."

Dann seufzte er.

„Gib dir keine Schuld, Lupin.", verlangte Alanna strikt. „Keiner von uns konnte ihn aufhalten, den Jungen schützen zu wolle, den er wie einen Sohn liebte – weshalb er wohl tatsächlich ein guter Vater gewesen wäre. Oder wie denkt der Pate seiner Tochter darüber?"

„Der P... der was?"

Entgeistert sah Lupin auf.

„Sicher."

Alanna nickte.

„Du bist sein bester Freund. Außerdem bist du mit seiner Großcousine liiert. Wer wäre ein besserer Pate für seine Tochter? Vorausgesetzt du willst."

„Nichts lieber als das!", fiel Lupin sofort ein, auch wenn er immer noch wirkte, als könne er es nicht glauben.

„Dann wird es wohl bald eine große, glückliche Familie geben.", mutmaßte Michelle, als sie Alanna von hinten die Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Was passiert mit Professor Severus Snape? Werden Sie ihn begraben?"

„Auf keinen Fall.", antwortete Alanna. „Erstens: Der Professorentitel steht mir zu – unabhängig vom Geschlecht. Und zweitens: Warum sollte ich? ‚Severus' ist ein wichtiger Teil von mir und von meinem Leben. Zwar wird er jetzt Vergangenheit sein, aber auch in seiner aktiven Zeit war nicht alles schlecht. Daher... nein, ich werde ihn nicht ins Grab schicken – denn dafür müsste ich ihn erst mal säuberlich abtrennen können und das halte ich für schwierig. Außerdem könnte es vielen schwer fallen, so schnell auf ‚ihn' zu verzichten."

Sie lächelte wieder auf ihre ganz eigene Art und Prof. McGonagall seufzte:

„Und da ist sie wieder: Typisch Snape'sche Redensweise!"

Keiner konnte sich des Lachens darüber erwehren und gemeinsam verließ – durch die Nebentür – eine Gruppe den Saal, den sie als Gegner betreten hatten.


End file.
